Un nuevo mundo
by Nona Slytherin
Summary: Itachi huye de la aldea con su familia. Meses después acude a Konoha para vengar la muerte de Shisui, pero en medio del combate alguien lanza un jutsu que lo lleva a otro mundo. Esto nos deja con Itachi en un mundo que desconoce, con un director que no se fía de él y un Señor Oscuro que lo quiere en sus filas. Por no mencionar a los tres niños que no lo dejarán ni respirar.
1. Un nuevo mundo

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO MUNDO.**

_PARA EL HOKAGE, DE MORINO IBIKI._

_El día de hoy cuatro shinobis vestidos de negro y portando máscaras de lo que puede ser plata, acero o hierro han procedido a atacar la aldea a las 10: 15 de la noche. El ataque ha finalizado a las 11:30 con la desaparición de Danzo-sama y uno de los atacantes, cuyas características consistían en una baja estatura, el pelo negro y largo y los ojos rojos. Portaba una máscara del mismo material que sus acompañantes con la diferencia de que esta parece tener un diseño con plumas grabadas que recuerda vagamente a un cuervo. Se cree con casi total certeza que podría tratarse del criminal de clase S Uchiha Itachi. Los cuatro ninjas portaban vestiduras negras con un símbolo en la espalda: un témpano de hielo, símbolo del extinto clan Yuki, poseedores del elemento Hielo, en el interior de este se encontraba el abanico de los Uchihas, cuyo único superviviente es Uchiha Itachi. No sabemos lo que significa este símbolo, podría ser una asociación o una broma, sin embargo el departamento de Inteligencia está estudiando el tema. Se ha reforzado la seguridad en toda la aldea. A pesar de la desaparición del que parece ser Uchiha Itachi y la huída de dos de los ninjas, hemos conseguido atrapar a uno de ellos. Es un hombre. Actualmente se encuentra en la celda veinticinco. No hemos conseguido identificarlo, por motivos desconocidos no podemos retirarle la máscara. La máscara es completamente lisa, de acero, con tres aspas, una en la frente y otra en cada mejilla. Parece tener el pelo teñido. Posiblemente tenga entre veinte y treinta años. Se niega a hablar, si sigue así procederemos a la tortura. Un equipo de rastreo liderado por Hatake Kakashi está buscando a los desaparecidos._

* * *

Itachi miró a su alrededor en busca del que fue su contrincante apenas un minuto atrás, pero no encontró a Danzo en ningún lugar cercano, de hecho, por no haber no había nadie. O al menos no había nadie con chakra. Itachi cambió del Mangekyo Sharingan al Sharingan de tres aspas y avanzó por el oscuro lugar. Se encontraba en una calle de adoquines, rodeado de extraños comercios cerrados, en cuyos escaparates podían contemplarse calderos, botes con contenidos sospechosos y lechuzas dormitando, a ambos lados se alzaban altos edificios con montones de ventanas, la mayoría sin luz a excepción de unas pocas. La calle terminaba en un alto edificio con pinta de ser importante. Sin saber a donde dirigirse, el joven entró en una de las calles laterales hasta que tropezó que un cartel que decía Callejón Knockturn. Finalmente acabó por buscar un lugar en el acomodarse en uno de los tejados para poder dormir.

Itachi se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a molestarle y el barullo de la calle empezaba a hacerse algo notable. Se quitó la máscara y la guardó en un pergamino. Viendo su reflejo en el cristal de una ventana pudo ver que el metal le había dejado unas leves marcas en la cara. Era bastante evidente que su ropa no pegaba con la del lugar, por no hablar del idioma, que tal y como imaginó la noche anterior mientras veía letreros, no era ni de lejos el suyo. Bajó del tejado con cuidado de que nadie le viera y regresó a la calle en la que había aparecido el día anterior, donde le había parecido ver una tienda de ropa llamada Madame Malkin. Abrió la puerta que hizo sonar una campanilla, advirtiendo a cualquiera que hubiera dentro de que alguien acababa de entrar al lugar. Al fondo de la tienda, detrás de montones de perchas con trajes estrafalarios había una mujer tomándole las medidas a un chico un poco más alto que él, rubio y con los ojos grises que le recordaba vagamente al clan Yamanaka. El niño en cuestión hablaba con una mujer que parecía ser su madre intercalando de vez en cuando algunas quejas dirigidas hacia la modista. Cuando se acercó un poco más la dependienta le vio y le dijo algo que no pudo entender pero que interpretó como: espera un minuto, enseguida le atiendo.

Itachi decidió esperar tranquilamente mirando los artículos de la tienda. Empezaba a pensar que se había metido en una tienda de disfraces.

En ese mismo momento el chico rubio decidió dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Tú también vas a Hogwarts? Nunca te he visto por allí.

Itachi respondió con gesto indicando que no hablaban el mismo idioma, eso calló al niño, sin embargo ahora tenía un pequeño brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. La dependienta dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él y señalarle a través de los cristales de la tienda, el escaparate del negocio de enfrente.

-Allí venden pociones para aprender idiomas inmediatamente –dijo la señora con voz amable. Parecía no darse cuenta de que el shinobi no podía entenderla, sin embargo cayó en la cuenta tras ver la cara del niño-. ¡Que tonta que soy! –y empezó a hacer señales mientras hacia gestos para que pudiera entenderle. Al final Itachi acabó por enterarse de lo que la mujer quería decir, a pesar de que tardó un rato. El joven salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho.

* * *

-Mira que no pensar en estas cosas antes de viajar, ¿verdad señora Malfoy? Parece imposible pero no te creerías la cantidad de magos que se olvidan de estas cosas. ¡Con lo baratas con son esas pociones! –decía Madame Malkin mientras le tendía el tiquet a la mujer.

-Supongo que podrías tener razón, a mi me preocupa más el donde estarán los padres del chico, ¡y esas pintas que llevaba! Parecía un mendigo, sucio y encima manchado de sangre. Yo tendría cuidado cuando vuelva de comprar la poción a ver si te roba algo, realmente ni siquiera parecía un mago.

-No se preocupe, si ocurre algo tengo la varita bien prep...- la mujer se calló inmediatamente cuando vio que el joven volvía a entrar por la puerta-. Bienvenido de nuevo cariño, ¿se ha solucionado ya tu pequeño problema?.

-Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda señora.

-¡De nada, de nada! Siempre es un placer ayudar a un cliente, ahora, ¿para que vas a querer la túnica? ¿Para diario, para una fiesta, el uniforme del colegio...?

-Para diario.

-Por supuesto, ve subiendo al escabel, enseguida voy. Espero verla pronto señora Malfoy y a ti también Draco –madre e hijo salieron por la puerta, Draco diciendo algo sobre que quería una nueva escoba. Madame Malkin se acercó a Itachi con la varita y todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué es eso del Torneo de los Tres Magos? –preguntó Itachi. Había oído del tema en la calle, tras haber salido de la droguería en la que se había visto obligado a lanzar un genjutsu sobre el dependiente para poder llevarse la poción gratis. No era su culpa que su dinero no encajara del todo con el del lugar, ¿no? Además, no le haría ningún daño al pobre señor, a no ser que hablemos de los dos _sickles_ que costaba el amargo potingue.

-¡No lo sabes! Pero no pasa nada, hace tiempo que dejó de celebrarse, era peligroso, ¿sabes? Este año van a celebrarlo en Hogwarts. Dicen que van a reforzar la seguridad, pro aun así... Dejar que unos niños se enfrenten a esas pruebas...

-¿Pruebas?¿Cómo si fuera un examen para chunnin? –no quería decir nada de más pero era necesario sacar algo de información.

-¿Chunnin?¿Qué es eso?

-Un examen que se hace los colegios de mi país –ya había confirmado que en este lugar no sabían lo que eran los ninjas, extraño, pero posible. Sin embargo, podían hacer lo que ellos llamaban magia. Sí, como la de los cuentos. Era bastante curioso, seguramente a Sasuke le encantaría, pero tenía que tener cuidado, no sabía si estas gentes podían hacer algo más que mover cosas con ayuda de un palo mágico.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno como te iba contando, en el torneo participan las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa... Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?

-Tokyo, –del País de Fuego, antes era de Konoha pero ahora vivo con mi clan en una de las fortalezas de la época en la que éramos el clan que dirigía medio mundo shinobi y enemigos jurados de los Senju, esperando el momento de convertirme en el líder del clan Uchiha, poseedores del Sharingan y el elemento Infierno reservado para unos pocos que, como yo, consiguen dominar el Amateratsu, además de que próximamente seré el líder de la Hermandad de Sangre que se encarga de proteger las Barreras de Sangre de los clanes hermanos y perseguir a sangresucias como Danzo, que lleva en un brazo tres Sharingans, además del Mangekyo de mi primo y mejor amigo Shisui el Parpadeante. ¿He dicho ya que soy considerado uno de los criminales más peligrosos del momento? Curiosamente, a pesar de todo esto no me gusta la violecia- vivo allí con mi familia, he venido con ellos de viaje, pero me he perdido.

-¿Dónde os hospedáis? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

-En el Caldero Chorreante –mentira cochina.

-Está al final de la calle, es una de las entradas al callejón Diagon. Si sigues todo recto hacia abajo te lo vas a encontrar, necesitas la varita pero si esperas a que alguien pase no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿te importaría seguir con el tema del Torneo? Suena interesante.

-Lo retiraron porque había demasiadas muertes y a mí me parecía bien que lo hicieran, no sé por qué querrán volver a celebrarlo, pero el premio es un trofeo y mil galeones en metálico, básicamente discuten por saber que escuela es la mejor. Yo sinceramente prefiero Hogwarts, y no es porque yo haya estudiado allí, pero tienen una biblioteca magnifica, libros sobre todos los temas que puedas imaginar, viajes en el tiempo, hasta tienen teorías sobre otros mundos...

-¡Te puedes creer que se me había olvidado! Este año voy a estudiar en Hogwarts, ¿puede hacerme también el uniforme? Luego se lo pagará mi madre –mentira, mentiiraaa...

-Pero, ¿no estabas de viaj... –Madame Malkin no pudo terminar de hablar, lo vio todo rojo y negro por un momento y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, incluso dejaría que ese chaval se llevara la túnica y el uniforme gratis, y hasta un traje de fiesta de regalo... Y por supuesto, le dejaría usar su ducha para lavarse del combate de la noche anterior... Y ya que estamos, quizás le pagaría la estancia en el Caldero Chorreante...

* * *

Gracias por leer y por favor, comentad, no se tarda nada y a mí me haréis un poquito más feliz. :)


	2. La oficina del Ministro

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA OFICINA DEL MINISTRO**

Un grupo formado por siete shinobis y tres perros regresaban a las doce de la mañana a la Aldea de la Hoja. Sus rostros cansados y sus heridas delataban que la misión de encontrar y capturar a los dos ninjas que habían conseguido escapar no había ido lo que se dice precisamente bien. Hana Inuzuka ayudaba a Tokuma Hyuga a caminar. Sus heridas no eran las más graves, pero aun así dolían lo suficiente como para impedirle avanzar por su propia cuenta. El herido más grave era Kakashi Hatake, quien iba inconsciente sobre la espalda de uno de sus compañeros de ANBU. El capitán ANBU llevaba la mano apretada contra el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –gritó Genma mientras corría hacia ellos después de correr hacia ellos entre la gente que entraba y salía de la aldea-. Los habéis localizado.

-Noo, nos hemos ido de fiesta. ¿A ti qué te parece? –soltó irónicamente el ANBU que transportaba a Kakashi- Los localizamos cerca de las tres y media a nueve kilómetros de aquí hacia el noroeste. Los perseguimos durante otros quince kilómetros atacándoles desde lejos, hasta que nos devolvieron el ataque... ¡Estuvimos a tan poco de atraparles!

-Tenéis que ir al hospital a que os vean esas heridas –sugirió Genma-, yo iré a alertar al Hokage de que habéis llegado.

* * *

El hombre más bajo de los movía las manos nervioso. Ese anciano le incomodaba. Había entrado esa mañana a su despacho y se lo había encontrado allí, sentado en su escritorio, revisando sus papeles, los planes de la próxima campaña política. ¡Y qué pintas llevaba! Llevaba una túnica blanca y roja, media cara vendada, un brazo dentro de un... un... un algo de metal. Cubierto de sangre, con un labio partido. Otra vez, ¡¿Qué leches hacia ese loco en su oficina?! Eran cerca de las doce de la mañana y todavía no había conseguido echarlo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, su mente se nublaba, casi como si le metieran bajo un _Imperius_ o algún hechizo parecido. Más bien, digamos que se le olvidaba lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Cómo decía que se llamaba? –ese señor le empezaba a dar miedo. ¡Parecía un maldito psicópata! O como mínimo alguien del partido contrario que intentaba averiguar sus planes de campaña para ganar en las próximas elecciones.

-Danzo Shimura, se... –ese hombre bajito le estaba sacando de sus casillas, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le decía su nombre. ¿Cómo podían tener a alguien así como dirigente?-.

-Muy bien, señor Shimura, ¿le importaría explicarme qué hace en mi oficina? ¡Qué clase de seguridad es esta! ¡Seguridad! ¡Llévense a este hombre de aquí!

-¡Espere! ¡Usted no lo entiende! –la verdad era que la seguridad no iba a venir porque él mismo se había asegurado de que fuese así. Pero el Ministro no tenía por qué saber nada de eso.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¡Claro que lo entiendo! Un loco se ha pasado toda la noche encerrado en mi oficina.

-Usted no puede...

-¡¿Qué no puedo?! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que me de la gana! ¡Soy Cornelius Fudge! ¡Soy el jodido Ministro de Magia de este jodido país!

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?! –si no le dejaba explicarse nunca, el magnífico que plan que se había pasado toda la noche ideando jamás funcionaría-. Hiruzen Sarutobi me ha enviado a este mundo para ponerme a salvo. Soy un alto cargo de Konoha. Esta noche un grupo de criminales ha intentado asesinarme...

-¿Hiruzen? ¿El ninja?

-Sí, sí ese mismo –Danzo estaba feliz de haber escapado de la ira de Itachi aunque solo hubiera sido durante un momento. Ese maldito crío... antes era peligroso, pero en esos ocho meses parecía haberse hecho más fuerte que antes. ¿Quién podría creer que un niño de catorce años pudiera tener ese poder, a pesar de que se tratara del puñetero genio de ese puñetero clan? Pero ahora los Uchiha ya no existían. Gracias a Dios... Y a Itachi. Le habría gustado poder tener los cuerpos para quedarse con algún Sharingan más en caso de que tuviera que reponer los que ya tenía. De hecho, ya había perdido uno. Pero seguía teniendo el Mangekyo de Shisui, y eso era lo más importante. Sin embargo, Hiruzen había ordenado enterrar los cadáveres inmediatamente. Parecía sentir pena por el final del clan. ¿Quién podría sentir por un grupo de traidores? Él no, desde luego-. Debes saber que agresor me ha seguido hasta aquí. Nuestros dos mundos están en peligro.

-¿En peligro? ¿Por una sola persona? ¿Cómo va a ser eso? Ni que el Innombrable haya resucitado...

-Es un adolescente, apenas catorce años, sin embargo...

-¿Catorce? –el Ministro estaba confundido, ¿por qué iba a temer a un niño de catorce años?-. ¿Qué tiene de peligroso un niño de colegio?

-Empezando porque no es un niño de colegio. ¿He de su poner que estás al tanto de nuestras costumbres?

-Sí, sí... Sarutobi-san me contó lo básico –y era verdad. Él y Sarutobi habían hablado por primera vez cuando él había conseguido el puesto de Ministro. Algo sobre amistad entre los dos mundos... Y la búsqueda de clientes para su aldea. Pero aun así se dejó bastantes detalles por el camino, aunque él no lo supiera. Era algo así como la relación que había entre él y el Ministro muggle.

-Deberías saber que este _niño de colegio_ como tu lo has llamado, hace ocho meses, cuando todavía tenía trece años, masacró a todo su clan a sangre fría, en un sola noche, ancianos, niños, mujeres... No se dejó a nadie. Encontraron a su hermano pequeño, Sasuke, ensartado por una katana, clavado en la pared del recibidor de su casa... El pobre niño... –Danzo podía sentir como su oyente empezaba a perder el poco color que tenía en el rostro.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Cuántas personas...? -¿a cuánta gente puede cargarse un niño en una noche?-.

-Un clan no tiene una determinada cantidad de gente, eso ya deberías saberlo. El clan Uchiha tenía trescientos ochenta y nueve miembros, trescientos noventas si contamos al propio Itachi.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué haría un niño algo así? Es muy sencillo. Por ambición. Su familia lo retenía de todo lo que quería hacer. Él era el heredero del clan, además de uno de los mejores miembros de las fuerzas especiales de la aldea. Prácticamente todo el cuerpo estaba bajo sus ordenes. Era un shinobi maravilloso. Nadie mata como él. Sin sentimientos, sin quejas... Nunca lo he visto llorar ni protestar al quitar una vida. Un verdadero monstruo, por no hablar de que está loco. Obsesionado con la sangre. Cree a pies juntillas que los sangre-limpias son mejores que el resto. Y por lo que vimos el otro, está reuniendo gente para su causa.

-¿Qui...Quién seguiría a un niño de catorce años? Debe ser vergonzoso estar bajo las ordenes de un niño.

-En realidad, en mi mundo, mucha gente que comparte sus ideales consideraría un honor luchar su lado. Se le ha considerado el Uchiha más fuerte aun a su edad. Hay gente que piensa que cuando sea mayor, podría incluso superar al propio Madara.

-¿Madara? ¿Quién es ese?

-Fue uno de los dos co-fundadores de la aldea, junto a Hashirama Senju. Sin embargo, no salió del todo bien. No tenían las mismas ideas, y Madara acabó huyendo de la aldea, jurando venganza.

¿De qué le sonaba esta historia al Ministro? ¿Acaso estaba trastocando la historia de la fundación de Hogwarts? Solo faltaba que le dijera que luego atacó la aldea con un monstruo.

-¿Cómo habéis permitido que semejante ser venga a este mundo? Deberías saber que es muy mala educación ir extendiendo vuestros problemas por otros mundos... Todavía no me puedo creer lo que me estás contando... Menudo lío... ¿Cómo voy a contar esto a mi gente?

-He oído por ahí que hace un tiempo tuvisteis una guerra precisamente por temas de sangre, ¿qué crees que ocurriría si esos...? ¿Mortífagos?¿Encontraran un nuevo líder?

-Así que... Este Uchiha... ¿es poderoso?

Danzo casi no podía evitar sonreír, estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-Mucho más de lo que tú jamás podrías imaginar.

* * *

Itachi estaba molesto en cierta manera con Hugin. Le agradecía que hubiera estado recopilando información para él y todo eso. A pesar de que ninguna de sus invocaciones hablaba y se comunicaban por graznidos, al contrario de las otras invocaciones, como por ejemplo Gamabunta, el podía entenderlo. El joven Shinobi firmó el contrato con el monte Negro cuando tenía apenas once años. Sin embargo, ese cuervo, y su hermano, Mugin –quien poseía en ese momento el Mangekyo de su querido primo- llevaban con él desde los cinco años. Mas exactamente, desde el día en que caminando sobre el agua del río Naka casi se ahogó. No fue del todo su culpa. El agua le estaba llamando... Dicho así suena un poco estúpido, pero lo importante es que no acabó muerto, su padre le sacó del agua a tiempo. Una vez fuera, pudo divisar a los dos pájaros sobre una roca a unos metros de allí.

Cambiando de tema, Itachi estaba molesto con Hugin por comerse la mitad de su desayuno. Y es que a las doce y media el joven todavía no había comido nada a pesar de que estaba intentando terminar de recuperar el chakra que había perdido la noche anterior. Después de dormir en aquel tejado consiguió recuperar la mayoría, pero no es que descansara precisamente. Nunca lo hacía, por mucho que durmiera, jamás se encontraba completamente bien. Era por culpa de las malditas pesadillas que llevaba teniendo desde los cuatro años, cuando tuvo plena conciencia del horror de la guerra al verse metido por accidente en el campo de batalla cuando atacaron Konoha. Desde ese día las pesadillas habían ido a peor, tras tantas misiones solo podía ser así.

Itachi miró al pájaro que estaba terminándose su comida y suspiró con resignación. Sacó el monedero que tan amablemente le había regalado la señora Malkin y luego observó la cuenta que le había traído un elfo doméstico que hacía de camarero.

Estuvo un rato mirando del monedero a la cuenta hasta que decidió que no quería malgastar el dinero en algo así y salió disimuladamente por la puerta local.

Una vez en la calle estuvo un rato caminando por el callejón Diagon hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien con el pelo rubio pegado al escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch. Iba a acercarse a hablar cuando vio que un cuervo volaba hacia él, con un sobre en una de las patas. Era Mugin, que volvía de hacer un viaje hasta Hogwarts. Después de todo, quedaba poco tiempo para que empezaran las clases y él necesitaba una plaza si quería _estudiar _allí–buscar una manera de volver a su mundo, o en su defecto encontrar a Danzo, cualquiera de las dos cosas le servían-.

Itachi se metió en una de las calles laterales a esperar a que Mugin se sentara en su hombro y le diera la carta. Había sido difícil que le aceptaran en unas circunstancias tan... digamos... ¿Sospechosas? Nada que un cuervo escalofriante para todo el mundo excepto para él mismo y más grande de la cuenta, con un Mangekyo y conocimientos en genjutsu no pueda arreglar.

* * *

-Polvo, toda esa zona se ha convertido literalmente en polvo –contaba Hana.

-¿Polvo? ¿Qué quieres decir con polvo?

-Nos devolvieron los ataques con ninjutsu, y uno de ellos, digamos que conseguimos esquivarlo por los pelos, pero todo lo que tocó se convirtió en polvo.

El Hokage comenzó a pensar. ¿Cuánta gente conocía que pudiera convertir las cosas en polvo? ¿Qué aldea se encontraba al noroeste? ¿Estaría el Tsuchikage involucrado en algo de esto?

* * *

-¡Uchiha-sama! ¡Uchiha-sama!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Y Hikaku? –Fugaku llegó corriendo a la entrada de la fortaleza en el momento en que escuchó los gritos. Su hijo pequeño, Sasuke, le iba siguiendo.

-Su hijo, lo sentimos mucho señor... Íbamos ganando, Danzo estaba prácticamente derrotado, la Raíz debilitada... Entonces intervino el Hokage, hizo un jutsu que no había visto nunca antes... y los dos se esfumaron...

-¿Se esfumaron? ¿Quiénes? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi aniki?

-Itachi-sama y... el sangre-sucia, señor.

-¿Y Hikaku? ¿Dónde está?

-Lo ha capturado la Hoja.

* * *

-¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el de esta mañana en la tienda de Madame Malkin! –la verdad era que no esperaba volver a encontrarse al elemento de la tienda de ropa, mucho menos volver a hablarle alguna vez en su vida. Había pensado que estaba de viaje después del problema del idioma, pero al verle por la calle con el uniforme del colegio dentro de una bolsa, cambió de idea. Nunca lo había visto por Hogwarts pero siempre era bueno conocer gente ¿si al final resultaba que era alguien importante? Además, iba más limpio que hace un par de horas.

-Sí, y tu te llamabas Draco Malfoy. ¿No es así?

-Ah, así que me conoces, era de esperar, mis padres son gente importante y...

-La verdad, es que simplemente os he escuchado hablar en la tienda –el chico parecía haberse decepcionado. Pobre rubio.

-Ah, bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Así que vas a Hogwarts? –preguntó mientras señalaba la bolsa.

-Sí, empiezo allí este año, mi familia se ha mudado, así que me he tenido que cambiar de colegio.

-Ya veo que estás comprando los materiales, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-La verdad es que te lo agradecería mucho. Este sitio es muy grande y no tengo ni idea de donde encontrar ni la mitad de las cosas.

-Lo primero que tienes que conseguir son los libros, es por aquí –decía el rubio mientras empezaba a andar, esperando que el otro joven le siguiera-. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría ver las finales de quidditch? El Ministro nos ha invitado a mi familia y a unos amigos, pero al final Goyle no puede ir, así que ahí un asiento libre.

* * *

Gracias por leer y recuerden, un comentario es igual a una escritora más feliz.


	3. Los mundiales de quidditch

_Hugin y Munin  
vuelan todos los días  
alrededor del mundo  
temo menos por Hugin  
de que no regrese,  
aún más temo por Munin._

Edda poética - Grímnismál, estrofa 20.

**CAPÍTULO 3: LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH**

Itachi terminó de guardar la última túnica en el baúl que había comprado la semana pasada en compañía de Draco. Tras tres horas de compras interminables sus padres decidieron unírseles, momento que Draco decidió aprovechar si podía llevar a su nuevo amigo con ellos a la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch.

El señor y la señora Malfoy no parecían muy convencidos de lo que les pedía su único hijo a pesar de que al final acabaron por aceptar. Presumiblemente para no quedar mal... o al menos así fue al principio, ya que Itachi tuvo tiempo de sobre de ganarse su aprecio a lo largo del día. Después de todo, al joven Uchiha le habían enseñado desde antes de que aprendiera a andar como ganarse la confianza de la gente.

Itachi echó un vistazo al reloj de pared de la habitación número doce del Caldero Chorreante. Las diez y cuarto. Tenía que empezar a arreglarse si no quería llegar tarde. Después de ducharse y peinarse, se colocó la ropa con la que había venido de su mundo –no importaba demasiado ya que no estaba rota y hace unos días la había lavado-, exceptuando el chaleco con el símbolo de la Hermandad y la máscara.

Se echó la mochila a la espalda y cogió el baúl para llegar hasta la planta baja del Caldero Chorreante, se sitió junto a la chimenea y esperó.

Tres minutos más tarde, a falta de dos minutos para las diez y media, un fuego verde surgió de la ornamentada chimenea con un pequeño estruendo.

De la chimenea salió una criatura arrugada, que apenas le llegaba a la cadera, con unas grandes orejas y vistiendo lo que en su día podría haber sido un saco de patatas pero que en la actualidad se asemejaba bastante más a una bolsa de la basura. Una bolsa de la basura que había sido utilizada. Varias veces.

-Buenos días, señor, mi nombre es Tobi -tenía una voz aguda y chirriante-. Me envía mi amo Lucius para recoger al señor Itachi _Uchita_, ¿es usted Itachi _Uchita_?

-S... Sí soy yo –respondió, sin darle demasiada importancia a como el elfo doméstico había modificado su apellido como le venido en gana-. Itachi _Uchiha._

-Por supuesto señor _Uchita_, si es tan amable de ir adelantándose a la casa de mi amo, yo llevaré sus cosas –decía el elfo mientras le tendía un saquito de tela con unos pocos polvos Flu en su interior-. Tiene que decir: Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

El Uchiha entró a la chimenea, agachando la cabeza con cuidado de no darse un golpe en la cabeza. Tenía alguna idea de lo que tenía que hacer debido a la gran cantidad de magos y brujas que había visto utilizando la red Flu en la semana que se había alojado en el Caldero Chorreante, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco tonto.

Intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía, golpeó los polvos contra el suelo y dijo:

-Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

* * *

Después de pasar el día en la mansión de los Malfoy, cerca de las siete de la tarde cogieron lo que se llamaba un traslador –una botella de agua vacía-. Después de lo que fue el viaje más angustioso de su vida llegaron a un enorme prado.

-Desde el Bosque negro a las siete en punto –dijo una voz que salía del traslador.

Les recibieron dos hombres –presumiblemente dos magos- Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de oro; el otro, un grueso rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Los dos vestían como muggles, aunque con muy poco acierto: el hombre del reloj llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos; su compañero llevaba falda escocesa y poncho.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el padre de Draco tendiéndole la mano al mago de la falda.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Lucius –decía mientras empezaba a ojear el pergamino-. Malfoy... Malfoy... ¡Ah, aquí estáis! Segundo prado. El que está a cargo de la zona es un muggle, así que id con cuidado. Preguntad por el señor Payne.

-Gracias, Basil, hasta otra.

Después de media hora de caminata, llegaron frente a una casita de piedra situada junto a una verja. En la entrada, sentado en las escalerillas del porche se encontraba un señor mayor con gafas, observando con cara extrañada las tiendas que se divisaban a lo lejos.

-¿Es usted el señor Payne? –preguntó el señor Malfoy. Tenía un gesto extraño en el rostro, como si le desagradara hablar con el hombre.

-Sí, sí, el mismo que viste y calza –decía mientras se levantaba, echando mano de un portapapeles-. ¿Nombre de la reserva?

-Está a nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Una sola noche? –consultó el muggle, que no parecía darse cuenta de cómo lo estaban mirando.

-Efectivamente.

-Tienen una parcela reservada al final del campamento, cerca del límite del bosque. ¿Pagarán ahora? –preguntó mientras se daba un golpecito en la montura de las gafas.

Lucius le tendió un puñado de billetes, sin molestarse si quiera en revisar la cantidad de dinero que le entregaba al señor Payne.

-Puede quedarse con el cambio.

* * *

Para cuando encontraron al ministro de Magia más tarde esa misma noche este estaba en la tribuna principal, hablando con un grupo de gente. A su lado se encontraba un hombre con pinta de ser importante, si nos dejamos guiar por el aspecto de su ropa. Cornelius conversaba con un chico con el negro y gafas. Itachi lo reconoció a él y a los chicos que estaban sentados, ya que los había visto en la cola de la fuente esa misma tarde. Junto al niño de las gafas había un hombre alto, pelirrojo y con poco pelo.

-No soy muy bueno en esto de los idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch –decía el Ministro-. Ah, ya veo que su elfina le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores asientos para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!

El chico del pelo negro, junto a los otros dos de la fuente se giraron para la mirarlos enseguida. Por las miradas que les echaban, no debían llevarse muy bien con Draco.

-¡Ah, Fudge! –dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el Ministro de Magia-. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi esposa, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco. Este de aquí es un amigo de Draco, se llama Itachi.

Cornelius, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en Itachi, adoptó una expresión entre la sorpresa, el miedo y la curiosidad que duró apenas un par de segundos y pasó desapercibida para todo el mundo excepto para Itachi.

* * *

Aquel chico de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, de piel pálida y metro sesenta y nueve llamado Itachi era a la última persona que había esperado encontrarse esa noche, mucho menos en compañía de sus invitados.

Encajaba perfectamente con la foto del libro Bingo que le había mostrado el señor Shimura. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al verlo, cosa que jamás habría hecho si Malfoy no lo hubiera mencionado. Hacia tan poco ruido que casi se le podía confundir con uno de los asientos.

Tras las pocas palabras que cruzó con él dio la impresión de que era un chico amable, modesto y muy bien educado. Lucius le contó que era un joven sangre-limpia de Japón que iba a cursar su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Si no fuera por todo lo que le había contado Danzo, a él también le colarían la patata. Tendría que disimular todo lo que pudiera; con otra persona sería fácil, no hay nada que un político sepa hacer mejor que mentir de cara al público, sin embargo, con un ninja entrenado, tendría que esforzarse algo más.

* * *

-¿Cómo está usted? –saludó Cornelius Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy-. Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de magia y como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo –el joven shinobi se dio cuenta de que no era así por la sonrisa que el ministro extranjero intentaba ocultar, pero decidió que sería mejor guardar silencio sobre el tema-. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

En ese justo momento se creó una atmósfera tan tensa que Itachi llegó a pensar que podría cortar el aire con ayuda del kunai que llevaba escondido en el zapato derecho. Al parecer, los dos hombres tenían una relación parecida a la que tenían su padre y el líder de los Hyuga... Para ser más correctos, la relación que tiene cualquier Uchiha con cualquier Hyuga. El comentario que hizo el padre de su nuevo... llamémosle _amigo temporal por conveniencia _le confirmó sus sospechas:

-Por Dios Arthur –dijo utilizando una suavidad digna del propio Fugaku-, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado solo con la casa.

Lo dicho. Como su familia y los Hyuga. Aunque por norma general los Uchiha se llevaban bastante bien con cualquier clan que posea un Kekkai Genkai –probablemente debido a que la mayoría agachaba la cabeza y aceptaba que el conocido como El Clan de la Guerra estuviera por encima de ellos-, especialmente los que pertenecían a la Hermandad –que no es el caso de los Hyuga-, los poseedores del Byakugan eran una de las excepciones por diversos motivos. Por nombrar algunos podríamos resaltar su alianza con los Senju y como remate el hecho de que fueran por ahí proclamando que el Sharingan es una _simple deformación_ de su tan adorado dojutsu.

-Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío.

-¡Ah... qué bien! –el señor Weasley, que parecía a punto de empezar a echar fuego por los ojos, no pudo hacer nada más que intentar fingir una sonrisa. Le salió demasiado tensa.

Antes de seguir adelante Lucius observó a la chica del pelo rizado con cara de querer decir algo, sin embargo cambió de opinión y siguió hacia los asientos que les correspondían. Una vez que se sentaron Itachi se giró hacia Draco.

-Tu padre y ese hombre no parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Es una cuestión de ideales –explicó Draco sin levantar la mirada del folleto que tenía delante-. Además, Weasley atacó a mi padre en una librería hace dos años... ¡Mira, va a haber una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos antes del partido!

-¿Ideales?¿Qué quieres decir?

-Arthur Weasley es muy amigo de los muggles, en realidad toda su familia lo es –decía mientras doblaba y desdoblaba el folleto, esta vez mirando a Itachi a la cara. El ninja podía sentir la mirada del padre de Draco desviándose hacia ellos, como si quisiera evitar que su hijo hablara más de la cuenta. Por no mencionar a los tres niños que no paraban de girarse y cuchichear entre ellos. Al menos podrían intentar disimular un poco.

-¿Y la chica? –Malfoy padre le había mirado casi como al muggle de la entrada del camping, eso tenía que significar que tenía algún problema con ella.

-¿Granger? –al chico se le deformó la boca en una mueca de asco-. Es una sangre-sucia –y volvió a meter las narices en el folleto.

En su mundo, o al menos entre los clanes sangre-limpia, esa habría sido una acusación muy grave. Era como decir que esa chica despeinada y poco disimulada, andaba por ahí robando sangre –u ojos, dependiendo del caso- o, como mínimo, apoyaba la idea de ir haciéndolo.

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegó a la tribuna con la emoción de un niño pequeño al que le han dado un nuevo juguete.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó.

-Cuando tú quieras, Ludo –respondió Fudge.

Ludo apuntó a su propia garganta con su varita y exclamó:

-¡Sonorus! –su voz se alzó por encima del barullo del estadio como si estuviera utilizando un micrófono-. Damas y caballeros... ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!

Hasta la última de las personas asistentes pareció gritar y aplaudir cuando el enorme panel lleno de anuncios pasó a mostrar IRLANDA 0 – BULGARIA 0. Ondearon banderas y los discordantes himnos de las respectivas naciones se unieron al ruido del estadio.

-Y ahora, sin más dilación –siguió el señor Bagman-, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

-¡Son veelas! –exclamó Draco, señalando el campo. Itachi siguió con la mirada la dirección de la mano y vio que por uno de los laterales del campo entraron un centenar de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida que empezaban a bailar al son de la música.

Draco se embobó y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla de plástico azul, al igual que el chico, Crabbe, que estaba sentado a su lado. El señor Malfoy hizo algo parecido, pero con algo más de elegancia.

Itachi también sentía que comenzaba a atontarse, y seguramente lo habría hecho de no ser porque echó la cabeza hacia delante y se cubrió los laterales de los ojos con flequillo, esperando que nadie decidiera girarse para atrás en ese preciso momento.

La música seguía siendo la misma, y las hipnóticas mujeres también, sin embargo, por algún motivo no le parecían igual de bellas que unos segundos atrás y, gracias a Dios, ya no tenía esas ganas apremiantes de sorprender a alguien haciendo algo realmente estúpido.

Un minuto más tarde, cuando cerca del ochenta por ciento de los asistentes masculinos estaban acercándose a las barandillas, al borde del suicidio, la música se detuvo y con ella las veelas que entre las quejas de los hombres y jóvenes, que exigían que volvieran a bailar, se alinearon a un lado del campo.

Fue en ese mismo momento en que decidió desactivar el Sharingan y volver a enderezarse en el asiento, en que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que la chica llamada Granger a la que Draco había llamado sangre-sucia le estaba mirando con la boca medio desencajada; la segunda, que cuatro asientos a su izquierda, junto a la señora Crabbe, Cornelius Fudge intenta espantar sin mucho éxito a un cuervo que no paraba de darle la vara.

-Qué animal tan extraño, ¿no? –dijo la señora Malfoy, que había cesado la conversación con su marido al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Y que lo digas –respondió Itachi, que ya había reconocido al cuervo como Hugin.

A varios metros por encima de sus cabezas Mugin sobrevolaba el estadio, como si fuera una premonición de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Mierda.

* * *

Justo cuando acabó el espectáculo de las veelas, cuando todavía estaba medio atontado, un cuervo gigante había aparecido de la nada y había procedido a... ¿mirarle fijamente a los ojos?

Cuando el ministro se hartó del bicho intentó espantarlo, sin embargó este no se movió y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Poco a poco el ministro podía sentir como su mente empezaba a nublarse.

_Olvida. Olvida._

_Olvida. Olvida._

_Olvida. Olvida._

-¿Qué narices...? ¡Fuera!

_Olvida. Olvida._

Cornelius lo vio todo negro por un pequeño momento, notó un pequeño dolor de cabeza y después...

Olvido.

-Y ahora, tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas de Irlanda!

* * *

Gracias por leer y recuerden que una historia se alimenta de vuestros comentarios.


	4. La Marca Tenebrosa

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA MARCA TENEBROSA.**

_PARA EL HOKAGE._

_Tras una semana de torturas y amenazas, el preso sigue sin hablar. Antes de ayer conseguimos quitarle finalmente la máscara, que se llevó con ella la piel del rostro. Tal y como pensábamos no es pelirrojo natural, ya que las raíces del cabello son negras. El apresado tiene los ojos negros. Nos resulta familiar, pero no conseguimos identificarlo._

_Hatake-san sigue en el hospital. Todavía no ha despertado aunque sus heridas han sanado completamente. No hace más que hablar sobre rocas y ojos de sangre. Parece estar bajo un genjutsu._

_Mis más sinceros respetos, Morino Ibiki._

* * *

El camping donde minutos atrás todo el mundo el mundo había estado celebrando y bebiendo –unos por la victoria y otros como consolación-, se había convertido en un infierno donde todo el mundo corría y huía despavorido hacia todas partes. Cualquier lugar servía mientras estuvieran lejos de allí.

Una multitud de magos, todos muy juntos y con las varitas en alto, avanzaba por el prado, los que no habían salido corriendo se unían a ellos, aplaudiendo, riendo y apartando cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por el camino con un movimiento de sus varitas.

A veinte metros sobre el oscuro desfile, cuatro figuras se retorcían en el aire. Una de ellas reconocible como el señor Roberts, el resto presumiblemente su familia. Un niño pequeño giraba sobre sí mismo como si se tratara de una peonza.

Tras un movimiento de la varita de uno de los magos que marchaban en el centro de la multitud, la mujer quedó bocabajo, enseñando unas grandes bragas. Todos rieron, ante los inútiles intentos por taparse que hacía la señora.

Aquel espectáculo no era, ni de lejos, lo peor que había visto Itachi en su vida como ninja, pero igualmente seguía siendo asqueroso. No podía negar que disfrutaba de un buen enfrentamiento. No podía decir que no disfrutaba de las misiones, a pesar de que en muchas de ellas entrara en juego la posibilidad o la certeza de que alguien moriría, lo que ya no le gustaba tanto. Sin embargo, jamás había humillado a nadie por diversión, ni había permitido que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hiciera.

Podía sentir los leves pinchazos que producía su propia sangre al querer entrar en los globos oculares para activar su línea sucesoria.

Draco lo agarró del brazo e Itachi luchó por devolver a sus ojos su aspecto normal.

Corrieron a través del camping hasta internarse en el bosque, el rubio resoplando por el esfuerzo físico, el moreno agradecido por poder hacer algo de ejercicio después de más de una semana, lamentando tener que ir a la par del otro chico.

Las farolas de colores que unas horas antes habían iluminado alegremente el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a su alrededor resonaban gritos de ansiedad y miedo.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –preguntó Itachi una vez que se detuvieron. Con Draco sujetándose a él, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo... ? ¿No lo sabes? –dijo bastante sorprendido.

-Te recuerdo que soy del otro lado del planeta –de otro mundo más bien. Uno en que la gente podía correr unos pocos metros sin que les diera un ataque.

-Son Mortífagos, los seguidores del Señor Oscuro –alzó la cabeza, orgulloso. Parecía bastante raro, era como si los conociera de algo.

Hugin había mencionado algo sobre Lord Voldemort a quién llamaban _El Innombrable_, _Señor Oscuro_ o _Quien tú sabes_ debido al miedo que inspiraba aun a trece años de su muerte en circunstancias sospechosas. Aunque muchos de sus seguidores habían sido apresados y encarcelados, otros tantos negaron tener relación alguna con el Señor Tenebroso y alegaron que se habían unido a su causa contra su propia voluntad.

Y el Ministerio les creyó.

Idiotas.

-Draco, ¿crees que tú padre estará bien? –preguntó Itachi, que empezaba a atar cabos en su mente.

-¿Mi padre? –Draco frunció el ceño-. Sí, claro, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? Va con sus amigos, sabrá protegerse, además, los Mortífagos solo atacan a muggles y a sus hijos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Draco se movía nervioso.

Un cuervo negro se posó en una de las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque. Miró a Itachi, como esperando algo. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada y el cuervo alzó el vuelo por segunda vez en esa noche. Mensaje recibido.

-Que cuervo más raro –opinó Malfoy-, ¿será el de antes?

Itachi se sentó en una rama. Draco lo imitó.

-Es posible.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Hermione mientras se detenía, preocupada por su amigo y sacaba la varita-. _¡Lumos_!

La varita se iluminó y un haz de luz inundó unos pocos de metros de bosque, localizando a Ronald, tirado en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, solo he tropezado con la raíz de un árbol –dijo mientras se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose la suciedad del pijama.

-Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar –Hermione volvió la varita rápidamente hacia el sitio del que había salido la voz, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy, en pijama, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados. A pocos pasos de él, sentado en el suelo todavía con la ropa que había llevado esa mañana, se encontraba el chico que acompañaba a los Malfoy durante el partido. El de los ojos rojos.

En medio del baile de las veelas, molesta por el comportamiento de sus amigos, se había dedicado a escuchar la conversación de los otros dos adolescentes. Draco se empanó igual que habían hecho Ron y Harry. El chico de la coleta no. Se encontraba inclinado hacia delante, con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro y los ojos resplandeciendo como el fuego. Un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo y se apresuró a apartar la vista. Más tarde intentó contárselo a sus amigos, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

Allí, con los ojos negros, sentado en el suelo y los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, más allá del halo de luz que producía su varita, parecía un depredador nocturno a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Malfoy? –respondió Ron apretando los puños, furioso.

-Cuida esa lengua, Weasley –replicó el aludido-. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo –terminó, apuntando con la mano a Hermione. Itachi, que había empezado a arrancar hierba del suelo miró a la chica con curiosidad.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y un destello verde iluminó los árboles a su alrededor por unos instantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Hermione, desafiante.

-Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger –explicó Malfoy-. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

-Draco, te estás pasando -dijo Itachi, en voz baja. Nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Hermione es una bruja! –exclamó Harry.

-Sigue tu camino Potter –dijo Malfoy-, pero si crees que no son capaces de distinguir a un sangre-sucia, quédate aquí.

-¡Te voy a lavar la boca! –saltó Ron.

-No importa, déjalo –dijo Hermione sujetando a su amigo con la mano libre. _Déjalo y empieza a preocuparte por el que esta sentado detrás suya_, quería añadir.

-Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Malfoy, cuando una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores resonó en el lugar. La gente volvió a gritar a su alrededor-. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?

-¿Dónde está el tuyo? Supongo que llevará una máscara puesta, ¿no es así? –contraatacó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre.

-Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter –respondió el rubio, que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Venga, vámonos –los apremió Hermione, cogiendo del brazo a Ron y Harry-. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.

Antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos, la chica miró hacia atrás y vio a Draco hablando solo. Después de parpadear dos veces, el extranjero volvía a estar sentado junto al árbol.

-¡Agacha bien esa cabezota, Granger! –gritó Malfoy.

Imbécil.

* * *

-Espero que los demás estén bien –dijo Hermione cuando entraron en un claro vacío del bosque. Después de un rato de estar buscando, al único al que habían encontrado era a Ludovic Bagman, que iba un poco perdido por el bosque y parecía que no se había enterado de lo que ocurría.

-Estarán bien –afirmó Ron, sentándose en el suelo a observar como caminaba su nueva y desgarbada figurita de Victor Krum.

-¿Tú crees? –Hermione no estaba tan segura.

-¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a Lucius Malfoy? –dijo Harry-. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

-Seguramente eso callaría a Draco de una vez –respondió el pelirrojo, cogiendo una hoja seca del suelo.

-Pero esos pobres muggles... –dijo Hermione con nerviosismo-, ¿y si no pueden bajarlos?

-Podrán –aseguró Ron-. Hallarán la manera.

-¿Quién creéis que podría ser el que iba con él? –dijo la chica, cambiando de tema.

-¿Quién? ¿El de los ojos achinados? –interrogó Ron.

-No, Ronald, el del vestido rosa, ¿de quién crees que puedo estar hablando? Iban solo ellos dos –Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. A veces simplemente no podía con ellos.

-Ni idea, será uno de sus amiguitos insoportables –dijo Harry.

-Sí, seguro... –empezó Ron, que se giró de repente, con la varita en alto. Parecía que alguien se acercaba pegando tumbos.

-¿Quién es? –llamó Harry, intentando ver algo en medio de la oscuridad-. ¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡MORSMORDRE!

* * *

Apretado en medio de la multitud, con el fuego de las tiendas que habían quedado reducidas a hogueras y la máscara pegada a la cara, no podía evitar sudar.

Y si además le añadimos la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el sistema, no podía evitar trastabillar y tropezar de vez en cuando.

Si no fuera por la increíble cantidad de cervezas, vino y whisky que había consumido esa noche, jamás habría aceptado hacer semejante espectáculo. Había venido con su familia a ver la final y a la salida se había encontrado con unos cuantos que un su día habían sido Mortífagos. Alecto y Amycus pensaron en ir a tomar algo todos juntos y el resto había dicho: Oye, no es mala idea.

Y así es como había acabado allí en medio junto a sus antiguos compañeros, rodeado por la multitud y acribillado por los magos del Ministerio.

Se lo estaba pasando bien pero no era como cuando tenía veinticinco años, ni mucho menos. Por no hablar de que hace trece años no tenía miedo de que Su Señor los castigara por hacer algo así. El día de la caída del Señor Oscuro los agentes del Ministerio los pillaron por sorpresa. Jamás habrían esperado que Voldemort podría ser derrotado así como así, que una noche podría desaparecer.

El pilar que los había unido e instado a luchar por su causa, a llegar al punto de crear una verdadera guerra, se había ido.

El día del juicio, la mayoría se defendió alegando que estaban bajo la maldición _Imperius. _Más de cien magos con la misma excusa. Para algunos funcionó –él y Lucius eran dos pruebas de ello- y otros acabaron encarcelados o siendo condenados al beso del dementor de igual manera.

Cuando dijo que le habían obligado a unirse al bando oscuro, en frente del tribunal, bajo las miradas del Ministerio, le había parecido buena idea. Más tarde les llegó el turno a los Lestrange. Con Bellatrix gritando a pleno pulmón su pequeño discurso, proclamando que el Señor Oscuro regresaría, Avery tuvo la seguridad de que era verdad. Había metido la pata. Habría sido mejor pasar una eternidad en Azkaban antes que enfrentarse a la ira de su señor cuando este volviera y descubriera que lo habían traicionado.

Esa noche, cuando la Marca Tenebrosa se alzó en el cielo, tuvo la impresión de que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. El Señor Oscuro estaba de vuelta y los mataría a todos por su traición. Avery guardó la varita y corrió, sin saber a donde. Simplemente lejos de ese infierno.

* * *

Los oficiales del Ministerio se recuperaron de la sorpresa de ver la Marca Tenebrosa flotando por encima de sus cabezas cuando vieron que los Mortífagos desaparecían, dejando a los cuatro muggles que flotaban a treinta metros de altura completamente a su suerte.

Iban a apresurarse a recogerlos, asustados de que la familia encontrara la muerte al chocar contra el suelo, cuando una nube de plumas negras cruzó el cielo, recogiendo a los cuatro muggles y dejándolos a salvo en suelo, sorprendidos y muertos de miedo, pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

Los últimos Mortífagos desaparecían en la noche ante la impotencia del Ministerio. De repente, una sombra enmascarada atravesó el camping a una velocidad de vértigo y, utilizando una cuerda rodeó a los tres hombres que cayeron el acto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y, por favor si os gusta la historia, veis algún fallo o queréis decirme algo no dudéis en dejarme un comentario. Siempre es agradable saber que hay alguien a quien le gusta tu trabajo. Aprovecho para decir que este fin de semana no voy a publicar, así que tendréis que esperar al lunes o el martes._


	5. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de comenzar el capítulo me gustaría dar las gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. Además tengo que añadir que -es evidente- la canción del sombrero seleccionador no la he inventado yo sino que la he copiado de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Y recordad: es de bien nacidos dejar un comentario :). Disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: BIENVENIDO A HOGWARTS.**

_TRAGEDIA EN LOS MUNDIALES._

_La tragedia sobrevoló ayer las celebraciones posteriores a la final de Quidditch. Cerca de la medianoche un grupo de veinte hombres y mujeres enmascarados recorría la zona sembrando el terror entre los asistentes. Algunos magos se les unieron en su afán de ridiculizar al señor Roberts _—_el muggle encargado del prado_—_ y a su rechoncha familia. La mayoría optó por huir al interior del bosque más cercano para esconderse._

_A oscuras, sin ningún conocimiento de lo que ocurría y acompañados por el sonido de las explosiones, los gritos y las risas de los que apoyaban al oscuro desfile. Así trascurrió la noche para los refugiados en el laberinto de árboles._

_Tres horas más tarde el estruendo y las luces que provocaban los hechizos y maleficios desaparecieron bajo un cielo decorado con la Marca del Innombrable. Lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de cinco minutos de aterrador silencio fue el graznido de un cuervo. El sonido se adentró en el bosque, rebotando hasta en el último rincón._

_Si en algún momento los magos y brujas refugiados en el bosque esperaron noticias o palabras de aliento por parte del oficial del Ministerio que llegó treinta minutos después, estos se llevaron una gran decepción. El hombre aseguró que nadie había resultado herido y que el problema estaba resuelto._

_Está por comprobar si sus palabras bastarán para hacer desaparecer los rumores que mencionan que varios cadáveres fueron retirados del lugar una hora más tarde._

_A pesar de la penosa actuación del Ministerio de Magia un misterioso mago enmascarado logró sellar la noche con un final algo más feliz tras conseguir atrapar a tres de los Mortífagos y salvar a los cuatro muggles que caían del cielo antes de desaparecer arropado por un enjambre de plumas negras ante los atónitos ojos de los magos del Ministerio._

_Thorfinn Rowle junto a los dos hermanos Carrow, Amycus y Alecto son los tres detenidos. Actualmente se encuentran en una celda en Azkaban a la espera de juicio._

_¿Qué opinan de la actuación del Ministerio? ¿Quién es el misterioso o la misteriosa enmascarada que salvó la noche? ¿Héroe o villano? ¿Invocaría él o ella la Marca Tenebrosa que espantó a los Mortífagos?_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Itachi terminó de darle las gracias a la señora Malfoy por dejarle vivir con ellos durante el tiempo posterior al partido antes de subir al tren en pos de Draco y sus dos guardaespaldas.

Aquel no era un tren de vapor normal. Podía notarlo y no era solo porque hubiera activado su línea de sangre en el momento en el que vio el enorme trasto rojo.

Draco y sus amigotes recorrieron el vagón en busca de un sitio en el que sentarse hasta que encontraron un compartimiento libre. Itachi entró el último, cerrando la puerta corredera.

Goyle y Crabbe eran tan anchos que ocupaban ellos solos uno de los dos asientos, obligando al joven a sentarse junto al heredero de los Malfoy. No quería hacerlo. De hecho ni siquiera quería estar sentado con ninguno de ellos tras el día de los mundiales. No le cabía duda alguna de que Lucius Malfoy y muy seguramente también el padre de Vincent eran dos de los encapuchados que causaron el alboroto de la final del Mundial. Antes no eran amigos... o al menos Itachi no había considerado al rubio su amigo en ningún momento de los que había pasado con él desde que llegó a ese extraño mundo. El único amigo que había tenido nunca había sido Shisui, pero él ya no estaba e Itachi tenía que seguir fingiendo. Siempre viviendo en la mentira, el arte que mejor dominaba.

—Así que, ¿sabes ya en qué casa vas a estar? –dijo Draco, acomodándose en el asiento más cercano a la puerta.

—No, ¿cómo voy a saberlo si todavía no he cursado ningún curso en Hogwarts? –contestó Itachi, sacando el libro de pociones de ese curso. Se sabía la teoría de todas las asignaturas, desde el primer curso al cuarto pero aún así podía predecir que iba a tener más de un problema gracias a su varita. Por supuesto se aseguró de que Draco no estuviera con él cuando la compró. Se suponía que el ya tenía una. El dueño de la tienda, el señor Ollivander se había hartado de él cuando iban por la varita número cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y tres de ellas no habían hecho absolutamente nada y las otras cinco causaron un alboroto en la pequeña tienda. Al final se quedó con la que provocó el accidente más pequeño. Espino, treinta centímetros, corazón de dragón. Le hizo crecer un bigote muy curioso al señor Ollivander. Uno azul.

—Yo siempre supe que iba a ir a Slytherin –replicó el chico rubio-. Y el sombrero también. Me mandó directamente allí, sin tocarme siquiera.

—La diferencia es que yo no he tenido más de diez generaciones de familiares en Slytherin –se defendió a la vez que pasaba una página de su libro.

—Sí, bueno, puede ser.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el colegio al que ibas? –preguntó Goyle.

Itachi lo miró un momento sobre el _Libro reglamentario de pociones Curso 4º_ antes de responder. De todas las personas que habitaban el planeta tenía que ser él el que hiciera la maldita pregunta.

—Estudiaba en casa –respondió. En cierta manera era verdad, sus padres le habían enseñado más que la Academia de Konoha.

—¿No dijiste que te cambiabas de colegio? –interrumpió Draco.

—Me equivoqué –dijo Itachi volviendo a su libro.

—Si tú lo dices. Mi padre pensaba enviarme a Durmstrang –comentó Malfoy.

—Eso ya nos lo has contado mil veces, Draco –dijo Crabbe-. ¿No podemos cambiar de tema?

—¿Durmstrang? ¿No es uno de los colegios que participan en el Torneo? –Itachi se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que Malfoy pudiera replicar y empezar a hablar de su historia personal.

—Sí –dijo Draco-. Está en alguna parte del norte de Europa. El director, Igor Karkarof, es amigo de padre.

—¿De qué se conocen?

—Estuvieron trabajando un tiempo juntos, hace años.

—¿Por qué no pudiste ir al partido, Goyle? —Le preguntó el ninja.

—Mi padre no quiso ir –dijo el chico, nervioso.

—¿Lo habéis oído? –cortó Draco. De repente parecía un crío emocionado.

—¿El qué?

—Cara cortada está sentado aquí al lado, ¡vamos a saludar! –exclamó a la vez que salía abriendo la puerta.

Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron. Itachi estiró las piernas, colocando los pies en el asiento de enfrente.

Seguía lloviendo. Llevaba lloviendo una maldita semana entera. Aquello parecía Amegakure. Esa idea le hizo pensar en su casa. Y en Sasuke. ¿Estarían preocupados por él?

La conversación que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la pared situada a su espalda cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! –los gritos de Ron fueron acompañadas por las risas de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a que no?

Itachi se levantó para cerrar la puerta pero cambió de idea y acabó saliendo al pasillo. Allí fuera estaban Crabbe y Goyle que no terminaban de entrar en el compartimiento ya que este se encontraba demasiado lleno.

—¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! —decía Draco muy alegremente.

—Draco, déjalos ya —le interrumpió el moreno. Se estaba cansando de tanta discusión.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Draco volviéndose para mirarlo. Momento que aprovechó Harry para empujarlo fuera y cerrar la puerta antes de que pudieran volver a entrar—. ¡Potter! ¿Qué te crees que haces? —gritó golpeando el cristal de la puerta. En el interior se escuchaban las risas de Ron.

—¡Que te largues!

—Niños, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? —se trataba de la mujer del carrito de chuches.

—¡Ha sido culpa suya! —exclamó Draco, apuntando a Itachi.

—Perdona pero, ¿de quién estás hablando? Yo solo os veo a vosotros tres, que por cierto, estáis taponando el pasillo.

Malfoy se giró hacia donde se suponía que estaba Itachi... Era verdad, el pasillo se encontraba vacío.

—Mirad, da igual, ¿queréis algo del carrito?

* * *

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó el chico. No le había quedado más opción que salir corriendo en el momento en que no miraban. La mayoría de sitios estaban ocupados excepto un par. Uno de ellos estaba prácticamente al final del tren y lo ocupaban tres chicas, una de ellas con la túnica de Ravenclaw.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió la chica rubia. Llevaba unas gafas extrañas y leía una revista. Las otras dos adolescentes no parecían muy contentas de tenerla cerca.

—Gracias, está todo lleno. Pensaba que iba a tener que pasarme el viaje en el pasillo.

—Que va, siempre lo puedes pasar en el baño. Un año hubo un chico que...

—¡Luna! No creo que le interesen esas cosas —interrumpió una chica con el pelo castaño y la túnica de Gryffindor —. Mi nombre es Lavender Brown y estas son Parvati y Luna.

—Encantado, yo soy Itachi.

—¡Qué nombre tan bonito! No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Eh... No, soy de Japón —empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado de sitio.

—¡Japón! Yo siempre he querido ir allí, tiene que ser tan bonito... —dijo Parvati. Lavender pestañeaba sin parar. Luna hablaba sola en susurros.

—Si no os importa voy a ir a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo —dijo mientras salía con la túnica negra colgando del brazo.

—Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? —pudo oír cuando ya iba a medio camino del cuarto de baño.

Itachi suspiró. Definitivamente se había equivocado de lugar.

* * *

Para cuando bajaron del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Entre la multitud Lavender y Parvati le cogieron cada una de una mano y le arrastraron hacia las carrozas diciendo algo sobre que se les estropearía el peinado si no se daban prisa. Sinceramente, estaban las dos como cabras. Buscó a Luna entre la multitud. Ella tampoco estaba precisamente demasiado bien, pero no le manoseaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Ese trozo del camino se le hizo insoportable. Estuvo a la altura de las reuniones del clan. Itachi puso cara de interés e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar nada de lo que decían. No lo consiguió.

Por la ventana empapada del carruaje se podía avistar el colegio. Era enorme. Más grande incluso que la fortaleza Uchiha.

—¿Eso es Hogwarts? —preguntó Itachi, interrumpiendo una conversación sobre vestidos de fiesta.

—Sí —respondió Parvati, frunciendo el ceño antes de volver al tema anterior—. Entonces Itachi, cuál dices que te gustaría más, ¿un vestido azul cielo o rosa?

_Por favor, que alguien me salve_, pensó, apoyando la frente contra el cristal.

* * *

Si el algún momento los tres estudiantes pensaron que en el interior del vestíbulo de Hogwarts estarían a salvo del temporal que se desataba en el exterior, se llevaron una enorme decepción cuando un enorme globo de agua estalló en la cabeza de Ron, cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Un segundo globo rojo de agua pasó rozando a Hermione y estalló a los pies de Harry. Y un tercero cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a Itachi, quien lo esquivó justo a tiempo. El globo siguió su dirección y fue a estrellarse en la frente de Lavender, que soltó un grito a la vez que la profesora McGonagall irrumpía furiosa en el vestíbulo.

—¡PEEVES! —gritaba iracunda la bruja— ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada! —replicó el poltergeist entre risas, arrojando otro globo en dirección a un grupo de chicas de quinto—. ¡Ya estaban empapadas! ¡Esto son solo unos chorritos!

Una nueva bomba de agua fría se dirigió en dirección a Hermione, golpeando a la chica en la pierna.

—¡Peeves, te lo advierto, llamaré al director! —volvió a gritar la profesora.

La respuesta del poltergeist fue sacar la lengua mientras arrojaba los últimos globos que le quedaban y se iba volando por la escalinata de mármol blanco.

—¡Bueno, vamos! —dijo la bruja, recolocándose el sombrero— ¡Podéis ir pasando!

Itachi pasaba bajo el marco de la puerta cuando la profesora se fijó en él.

—¿Es usted el señor Uchiha? —preguntó, mirando al joven a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

—Sí.

—Si no le importa, puede sentarse en mi sitio en la mesa de los profesores. Será seleccionado después de los alumnos de primero.

Itachi asintió y siguió su camino. Lo primero que le llamó la atención al entrar fue el techo del comedor. Cientos y cientos de velas encendidas brillaban bajo un cielo tormentoso, iluminando las copas y platos que ocupaban las cuatro mesas junto a los alumnos que ya estaban sentados y charlando entre ellos. Al fondo de la sala una quinta mesa se alzaba sobre el resto, tras una pequeña escalinata. Los profesores se hallaban sentados de cara a sus alumnos.

El joven llegó hasta la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos y todo el profesorado.

—Buenas noches —empezó, saludando al director—. Soy Itachi Uchiha, el nuevo alumno de Japón. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que podía ocupar su asiento hasta el final de la ceremonia de selección.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el director—. Me preguntaba como serías... Perdona mis modales, soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio. Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Siéntate aquí, hijo —dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos al brazo de la silla situada a su derecha.

—Así que de Tokyo, ¿no? —dijo el profesor situado a la derecha del joven.

—Así es —respondió, examinando al hombre. Piel pálida, pelo negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda y aspecto severo. Debía de ser Severus Snape. Draco le había hablado de él... Más bien de él y de todos. Era increíble lo que podía hablar ese niño.

Snape lo miró una vez, examinándolo de los pies a la cabeza antes de girar la vista hacia la profesora McGonagall. La bruja entraba en el Gran Comedor portando en la mano izquierda un rollo de pergamino a la cabeza de una fila de alumnos de primero. Parecía que más que pasar por el lago remando lo hubieran cruzado a nado. El único que no temblaba era un niño algo más bajo que el resto, que iba envuelto en un abrigo de piel.

El grupo se colocó en fila ante la mesa de los profesores mientras que la vicerrectora colocaba un taburete de cuatro patas con un sombrero desvencijado ante la multitud.

Pillando completamente por sorpresa al ninja y a los alumnos de primero, una de las costuras del sombrero se abrió y este empezó a cantar.

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor_

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_para Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza,_

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

El sombrero terminó de cantar, se inclinó en lo que parecía una reverencia y el salón entero estalló en aplausos. Itachi imitó al resto. Se le hacía extraño. Nunca le había aplaudido a un sombrero.

Cuando cesó la ovación la profesora McGonagall se adelantó, abriendo el enorme rollo de pergamino que llevaba en las manos.

—Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!

Un chico salió temblando de la fila y se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Segundos más tarde el sombrero exclamó:

—¡Ravenclaw!

Stewart se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Treinta y ocho nombres más tarde le llegó el turno a Kevin Whitby que fue enviado a Hufflepuff, poniendo final a la Selección. Varios alumnos miraban ansiosos los platos, esperando poder comer. Especialmente Ronald Weasley, que sujetaba el cuchillo y el tenedor como un náufrago se agarraría a un tablón de madera que pasara flotando.

—Antes de empezar la cena —dijo el director levantándose de su sitio—, me gustaría que le dierais la bienvenida al señor Itachi Uchiha, quien se incorpora al cuarto curso. Espero que lo tratéis como a uno más y le enseñéis el funcionamiento del colegio, caiga en la casa que caiga. Señor Uchiha, si es tan amable de colocarse el sombrero.

Itachi dio la vuelta a la mesa para colocarse el sombrero ante la atenta mirada de la multitud. Se sintió medio acorralado. El cielo quisiera que no le tocara con las dos locas del tren.

—_Un caso interesante, veo algo, pero no puedo terminar de entrar en tu mente..._ —si Itachi se sorprendió cuando la cosa empezó a cantar, lo hizo el doble cuando escuchó su voz en el interior de su cabeza—. _Veamos... veo talento, mucho talento y ambición. Eres poderoso y de noble linaje... además de muy valiente... Pero lo tuyo no es Gryffindor, no señor... Creo que aquí estarás bien... _¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Itachi sonrió y fue tranquilamente a sentarse con ellos. Draco le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado. Al parecer ya se le había olvidado el accidente del tren... Y no era porque se hubiera cruzado a los tres chicos en su camino hacia el baño cuando iba a cambiarse. Bueno, puede que un poco sí...

—Y ahora, tengo solo dos palabras que deciros... ¡A comer!


	6. La sospecha

Antes que nada, tengo que decir que gracias por los comentarios... y ya se que he tardado mucho, pero es que me había ido de viaje xD Y recuerden: es de buen nacido dejar un comentario :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA SOSPECHA**

Había ido a la biblioteca una hora antes del desayuno, pensando que podría estar solo. Se había equivocado.

La chica que había visto su sharingan; la misma que parecía tenerle miedo, se le había adelantado y estaba sentada en el extremo de una las mesas, medio oculta por varias torres de libros que había ido apilando alrededor suya. _Historia de los elfos domésticos, _rezaba el lomo de uno de ellos.

Itachi procuró no molestarla y dio una vuelta rápida por todas las secciones. Así, a primera vista ninguna de ellas parecía contener ningún libro que hablara de viajes a otros mundos. Pero tenía que haber algo. En alguna parte. Solo tenía que seguir buscando, después de todo solo acababa de entrar...

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —el chico se giró para encontrar que la chica, Granger, le estaba mirando desde su sitio en la mesa.

—¿Qué? No hace falta, pero gracias de todas formas.

—Lo digo porque pareces un poco perdido... ¿Qué libro es el que buscas? —parecía que realmente tenía la intención de levantarse para ayudarlo.

—No, de verdad que no busco ninguno en concreto... Simplemente me habían hablado muy bien de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y quería dar una vuelta para echar un vistazo —al menos era verdad... en parte...

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —respondió—, pero si necesito algo me parece que ya se a quién molestar, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el castillo o cualquier cosa puedes consultármelo —dijo sonriendo—. Por cierto, me llamo Hermione... Me parece que nos tenemos que ir si queremos desayunar y llegar a tiempo a clase.

—Claro, ¿te ayudo a dejar los libros? Son unos cuantos...

Hermione se levantó y guardó un par de libros en su mochila.

—No pasa nada, yo sola puedo, pero gracias de todas formas... —replicó, luego sacó la varita y con un movimiento de muñeca los libros se alzaron uno a uno, volando a sus respectivos estantes bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi.

—¿Nos vamos?

* * *

—¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? —dijo Draco, terminándose la última tostada—. Nos has preocupado...

—He ido a la biblioteca —respondió Itachi sentándose enfrente.

—¿A la biblioteca? —exclamó sorprendido— ¿En serio? ¡Si ni siquiera hemos tenido la primera clase del curso!

—¿Y? Solo quería ver como era.

Malfoy bufó. No se había dado cuenta de que su nuevo amigo era un ratón de biblioteca. De todas formas daba igual, sería un agradable cambio tener a alguien que no fuera solo fuerza. Por mucho que Crabbe y Goyle fuesen sus dos mejores amigos a veces se cansaba de ser el más débil, a lo mejor eso cambiaba ahora... Itachi, con su baja estatura y la poca musculación que tenía no parecía ser más fuerte que él.

—¿Qué teníamos ahora? —dijo revolviendo la mochila en busca del horario en el momento en que salían por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas —respondió Itachi. Draco no puso muy buena cara—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, que no me gusta el profesor —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—. El año pasado casi pierdo un brazo por su culpa... No sabe dar clase y encima es medio gigante. Mi padre consiguió que lo despidieran pero Dumbledore lo volvió a incorporar a la plantilla.

—¿Quién es? ¿El hombre grande, con barba...?

—Sí, ese mismo, el de la esquina de la mesa. Es medio gigante, ni siquiera entiendo como le dejan poner un pie en el colegio... —daba la impresión de que quería seguir hablando, sin embargo, se calló apenas vieron al profesor, a unos ocho metros de ellos junto a los alumnos de Gryffindor.

—... y tendréis que cuidarlos hasta que crezcan... —decía.

Draco, que podía ver el contenido de las cajas, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, mirando del semi-gigante a las cajas con un gesto de asco.

—¿Cómo que para qué? —dijo Hagrid girándose para verlos llegar.

—¿Para qué sirven? ¿Por qué hay que criarlos? —insistió el joven.

—Eso, Malfoy, lo sabrás en la próxima clase. Hoy solo tenéis que darles de comer—dijo Hagrid, algo nervioso—. Pero tendréis que averiguar que comen, he traído varias cosas, para que vayáis probando... Acercaos cada uno a una caja y comenzad, si tenéis que preguntar algo...

Itachi se situó en la caja colocada entre la de Draco y la de Pansy. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando a los escregutos un rato. Eran, como mínimo, la cosa más fea que había visto en toda su vida... Una especie de mestizaje entre una langosta, una lombriz, una sanguijuela, un petardo y... y algo. Por no hablar de que no podía detectar nada viniendo de ellos. El chakra, al ser visto con el sharingan o el byakugan era de color azul: la magia, había descubierto hace poco, se encontraba en algún punto entre el dorado y el plateado. Hasta los extraños caballos que tiraban de los carruajes que la noche anterior los había llevado hasta el castillo desprendían una especie de luz mortecina.

—¡Me ha hecho daño! —exclamó uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Itachi—. ¡Me ha quemado!

—¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! —dijo Hagrid, quien se había apresurado a ver como estaba su alumno—. Algunos también tienen aguijón, creo que son los machos; las hembras tienen una especie de cosa succionadora en la barriga, creo que es para chupar sangre...

—¡Por supuesto! —saltó Draco, alejándose un poco de su escreguto— ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre a la vez?

Itachi podía decir con sinceridad que conocía a unos cuantos a los que les encantaría tener un escreguto de cola explosiva. A Ibiki, por ejemplo, le encantaría la idea de poder encerrar a sus presos más cabezotas en una habitación a oscuras con docenas de esas cosas Anko los soltaría en el Bosque de la muerte para ver como los aspirantes a chunin corrían huyendo de los escregutos... Y, como no, si Shisui siguiera presente en el mundo de los vivos seguramente le encantaría disponer de unos cuantos. Disfrutaría como un crío arrojándolos por la ventana a cualquier incauto que pasara por debajo de su ventana.

—¡Veo que has conseguido que coma algo! —exclamó el profesor. El chico tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se refería a él.

—Yo no he... —dijo volviendo a mirar la caja. Los huevos de hormiga que había echado unos minutos antes ya no estaban.

—Al parecer tienes mano para estas cosas —dijo Hagrid muy emocionado—. ¡Cinco puntos para Sytherin!

—Pero que yo no... —replicó Itachi, que fue silenciado por un codazo de Pansy.

—¿Por qué no te lo llevas? Parece que te está cogiendo cariño.

Itachi miró al escreguto y el escreguto lo miró a él... O eso le pareció. No tenía ni idea de si esa cosa podía ver, pero no pensaba quedarse ninguno de esos bichos.

El semigigante no compartía la misma impresión que el shinobi. Al final de la clase le tendió la caja del escreguto junto a una bolsa con comida.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se partían de la risa, Draco también, hasta que se dio cuenta de que compartiría habitación con una langosta amorfa que chupaba sangre humana.

—¿Tú crees...? —le dijo Ron a Harry, intentando superar el ataque de risa, medio doblado por la mitad—. ¿Tú crees que podría escaparse por la noche e ir a parar a la cama de Malfoy?

* * *

—No vas a meter esa cosa en la misma habitación en la que duermo yo y en la que están todas mis cosas —protestó Draco por cuarta vez en la hora de la comida.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —replicó Itachi dándole vueltas con el tenedor a un trozo de pastel de carne. Nunca le había gustado demasiado la carne, de la misma manera que no le hacia gracia tener que cuidar de un escreguto hasta el final del curso, estar en un mundo que no era el suyo y que Danzo se le hubiese escapado cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia—. No te preocupes, lo voy a poner a los pies de tu cama.

Draco se puso blanco.

—Si se te ocurre hacer eso... —susurró, intentando darle miedo sin éxito.

—No te preocupes, era broma —dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba.

—¿Adonde vas? —preguntó Crabbe— ¿Ya has terminado? ¡Si casi no has comido!

—No tengo mucha hambre —respondió Itachi colocándose la mochila sobre el hombro izquierdo, antes de agacharse para coger la caja del escreguto—. Además, quiero volver a ir a la biblioteca y dejar esta cosa en la habitación antes de la próxima clase.

—¿Otra vez a la biblioteca? —se sorprendió Malfoy.

—Sí, otra vez. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

—En serio —dijo Ron a la vez que masticaba un trozo de pastel de carne—, no me digáis que no sería genial si el escreguto se escapa y...

—Ron, eso ya lo has dicho —le interrumpió Hermione, cortando un trozo de bistec—. ¡Y no hables con la boca llena!

—Venga, Hermione —se quejó después de tragar—. No seas aguafiestas, sería genial y tú lo sabes. Antes también te has reído.

—Sería gracioso, sí —aceptó—, pero podría quedar herido.

—Oye, Ron —dijo Fred—, si encontramos la manera de presentarnos al Torneo, ¿os gustaría participar?

—¿Tú qué dices, Harry? —dijo Ron, olvidándose de Draco y del escreguto.

—No se yo... —dudó Harry. Sería realmente fantástico, pero Dumbledore ya había contado que mucha gente había muerto participando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡Mil galeones! —casi gritó Ron en un intento de convencer a su mejor amigo—. ¿Tú sabes lo que se puede hacer con mil galeones?

—Podéis seguir con vuestros delirios sobre Malfoy y el Torneo —dijo Hermione levantándose—. Yo me voy a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Harry—. ¡Pero si es el primer día! Ni siquiera tenemos deberes.

—Ya lo sé —protestó Hermione—. Pero quiero mirar una cosa. Por cierto, tengo que hablar con vosotros sobre una cosa. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

—¿No está un poco rara? —preguntó George.

—Se ha obsesionado con los elfos domésticos —respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras llenaba el plato de pudin.

* * *

Itachi volvió a tirar del hilo para recoger el kunai que había lanzado. Tendría que tener cuidado de no perder ninguna arma, ya que solo disponía de las pocas que llevaba encima cuando perdió de vista a Danzo.

Tras dejar al escreguto de cola explosiva en la habitación fue al bosque prohibido, pensando que podría encontrar un lugar en el que entrenar. A aproximadamente dos kilómetros del límite de la arboleda encontró lo que, más o menos, podría ser considerado un pequeño claro.

Debían de haber pasado por lo menos tres cuartos de hora desde que salió de la sala común, por lo que consideró que le quedaban como mucho otros cincuenta minutos antes de tener que irse.

Echando el brazo hacia atrás, en un rápido movimiento, el kunai se clavó con fuerza en el tronco de del árbol que tenía detrás.

Itachi se acercó a recogerlo. Entre las raíces del árbol había una serpiente. Una pitón. Una enorme. Esto le extrañó, ¿qué hacía una pitón en un bosque? Tenía poco sentido, el mismo que tendría encontrarse un bambú brotando del suelo del bosque de la Muerte.

El animal siseó y reptó por el suelo, acercándose a la mochila situada al otro lado del claro.

El shinobi se apresuró a coger la mochila antes de que el reptil la alcanzara. Miró el reloj de muñeca que había comprado en su último día en el callejón Diagon. Tal vez debería irse y ducharse antes de la próxima clase.

* * *

—¿Qué puedo decir para la segunda semana del mes que viene? —preguntó Ron, observando dubitativo el trozo de pergamino ante él.

—Di que te vas a ahogar —respondió Harry.

—¡Buena idea!

—Pues te vas a ahogar dos veces —dijo Hermione, dejando caer la mochila y sentándose en la silla libre.

—¡Hermione! ¿Ya has vuelto de la biblioteca? —dijo Harry—. No te hemos oído llegar.

—No, si ya veo que estáis muy concentrados —dijo la chica, leyendo el trabajo de Ron—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ron— ¿Por qué lo dices tan seria?

—De Itachi Uchiha —dijo, golpeando levemente la mesa con los dedos—. Y ya que estamos solos, quiero aprovechar el momento.

—¿De Uchiha? —preguntó Harry, dejando la pluma en el tintero—. ¿Qué te ha dado con él?

—Eso digo yo, ayer no paraste de preguntarnos que qué opinábamos de él. ¿Es que te gusta?

—Hermione se puso colorada.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es eso!

—¿Entonces?

—El día de los Mundiales —empezó, bajando la voz a pesar de que no había nadie—. Durante la exhibición de las veelas, me giré para verles a él y a Malfoy...

—Y fue amor a primera vista —interrumpió Ron, aguantando la risa.

—¡Ronald! —gritó Hermione, golpeando la mesa con un libro—. ¡Ya os he dicho que no me gusta Itachi! Lo que quería decir es que tenía los ojos rojos...

—¿Rojos? —dijo Harry— ¿Cómo que rojos? Son negros.

—¡Ya se que tiene los ojos negros! Pero os juro que eran rojos, con un diseño extraño... Pero eso ya no lo puede ver bien, estaba demasiado lejos —dijo revolviendo la mochila. Sacó un libro negro, con las letras de la tapa plateadas. _Magos oscuros de la historia_, rezaba el título.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿De la sección prohibida?

—No, de la de Historia —corrigió Hermione. Lo abrió cerca de la mitad y retrocedió unas cuantas páginas—. Aquí dice que Quien vosotros sabéis tenía los ojos rojos, de hecho, muchos de los mayores magos tenebrosos tienen los ojos rojos...

—¿Y no crees que puede ser una casualidad? —dijo Harry, colocando la silla sobre las dos patas traseras.

—¿Una casualidad? —replicó Hermione, ofendida— ¡Todos los putos años ocurre algo malo, Harry! Y no me puedes negar que es sospechoso: te vuelve a doler la cicatriz, un grupo de Mortífagos ataca en los Mundiales, se vuelve a celebrar el Torneo, aparece un alumno de Japón del que no se sabe nada y que, para colmo, tiene los ojos rojos y da un miedo que te cagas...

—¿Miedo? ¿Cómo puede darte miedo Itachi? —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. ¡Si fuese más pequeño sería una pulga!

Hermione movió los labios, como queriendo decir algo. Finalmente apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Lo sabía —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Tenéis el instinto de supervivencia atrofiado!

—¡No es verdad! —dijo Harry, volviendo a colocar la silla sobre las cuatro patas—. Y no entiendo por qué te asusta tanto, para ser un Slytherin es más o menos majo...

—Atrofiado —murmuraba Hermione—, completamente atrofiado... ¿Es que lo nota todo el mundo menos vosotros dos?

—Si es que no sabemos a que te refieres... —se justificó Ron.

—Es como si su aura... El aire a su alrededor... ¡En serio! ¡No me podéis decir que no lo sentís!

—¿Seguro que no es la mala ostia de Malfoy lo que notas? —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Porque siempre van juntos.

—¡No, no me refiero a la mala ostia de Draco! —gritó Hermione. Se estaba hartando de los dos.

—Mira —dijo Harry, tranquilizándola—, si te quedas más tranquila lo podemos vigilar, pero, sinceramente, a mi me parece que solo uno de los extraños amigos de Malfoy.

—Y si resulta que llevas razón —dijo Ron, muy alegre—, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y el escreguto los mata a todos...

Hermione lo miró un momento y luego a Harry antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Atrofiado, atrofiados... los dos...


	7. Avada Kedavra

**CAPÍTULO 7: AVADA KEDAVRA**

—¿Nos vamos o qué? —dijo Itachi, golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con el pie—. Draco, vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.

—¡Espera! —dijo Draco, colocando el quinto tablón de madera sobre el cubo de la fregona.

Draco aseguraba que esa misma noche había visualizado una _sombra siniestra _en la habitación. A pesar de que el animal —si es que se le podía llamar así—, era demasiado pequeño para proyectar una sombra tan terrible, el chico se encabezonó en pensar que era el escreguto. Itachi sabía la verdad: había sido él mismo, a las doce y media volviendo de dar una vuelta por el bosque. Pero eso Draco no tenía por qué saberlo. Resumiendo, había comenzado a crear una pequeña prisión para que no pudiera volver a salir y dar rienda suelta a su necesidad de explotar cosas. Cuando terminó de atar la última de las corbatas amarillas y negras que utilizaba para sujetar los tablones, dio una palmada y se incorporó agarrandose al poste de la cama más cercana.

—¡Ya está, podemos irnos!

Itachi suspiró, recolocándose la mochila y siguió a Malfoy hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Si esa cosa vuelva a salir de su caja —explicó, haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos—, la aplastaré de un pisotón.

—Y entonces te explotará el pie.

Draco bufó.

—Hoy tenemos clase con el auror loco —tomó asiento en la mesa y cogió una de las pocas tostadas de tomate que quedaban en los platos.

—El que te convirtió en hurón el otro día —comentó Itachi.

—No tiene gracia —se quejó Draco, muy serio—. Imagínate que me rompo algo o peor, que me quedo así para siempre...

—Pero no pasó nada de eso, tranquilízate.

—No me tranquilizo porque no me da la gana. Ayer le mandé una carta a mi padre.

Itachi le dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso de leche que se había echado.

—¿Le contaste lo que te hizo Moody? —Draco no contestó y siguió comiendo—. Te dio vergüenza decírselo, ¿a que sí?

—¿Y qué querías que le dijese? Querido papá: Alastor Moody, ese hombre que te cae tan mal me convirtió ayer en un hurón blanco y me humilló en medio del patio de Transformaciones... Lo más seguro es que se avergonzara de mí —aseguró.

—No creo, normalmente los padres le tienen demasiado aprecio a sus hijos como para pensar eso de ellos.

Draco se rió.

—Eso lo dices porque no conoces a mi padre.

—En eso te equivocas, te recuerdo que he estado viviendo con vosotros durante dos meses —_seguramente lo conozco mejor que tú_.

—Sí, bueno... ¡Mira, el correo!

Una carta junto a una bolsita de chuches acababa de caer en el centro del plato lleno de migajas de Draco.

—Es de mi padre —dijo abriéndola.

—¿Qué dice? —curioseó Itachi.

Draco hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza antes de volverla a meter en el sobre y guardar la bolsita en la mochila.

—Nada importante. Te envía recuerdos.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti. No pongas esa cara y espabila.

* * *

—Mira, por ahí van —dijo Harry señalando a Itachi y Draco, quienes iban seguidos por Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Qué nueva maldad irán hacer nuestro amigo y su compinche? —bromeó Ron.

Hermione, que iba un poco por detrás, sintió la ligera tentación de tirar por las escaleras a su amigo. Ella les contaba algo importante y ellos se reían. Siempre había estado ahí, había sido la voz de la razón, escuchaba todas las tonterías que decía Harry... La próxima vez que repitiera que le dolía la cicatriz iba a partirse de la risa, a ver que tal le sentaba.

—Os juro que a veces no sé por qué soy vuestra amiga.

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Porque somos los únicos que te damos cariño y comprensión —dijo con voz teatral.

—Sinceramente Ronald, lo dudo.

—No tengo ganas de dar pociones a primera hora —se quejó Harry, interrumpiendo lo que a todas luces era una discusión en ciernes.

—Nadie tiene ganas de ver a Snape, Harry —dijo Hermione, apartando la mano de Ron—, pero es nuestro horario.

—Sigue siendo un asco —protestó, dejando la mochila en la mesa más alejada del escritorio de su profesor menos favorito. Era la persona a la que más asco le tenía de todo el colegio, más incluso que a Malfoy.

—Este trimestre —comenzó el profesor Snape, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho una vez que todos estuvieron sentados—, aprenderéis a elaborar antídotos contra diversas pociones. Espero que lo hagáis correctamente, porque voy a envenenar a unos cuantos al azar cada dos semanas para comprobar los resultados.

Snape sacó una botellita de un color extraño y la colocó sobre el escritorio situado al frente de la clase.

—Esta —explicó, dando una vuelta por la clase—, es la poción en la que trabajaréis esta quincena. En la pizarra están escritos los ingredientes que la componen, vuestro deber es averiguar cuál es su nombre y fabricar el antídoto. Revisaré vuestros progresos al final de la clase. Podéis comenzar.

Apenas un segundo después de la última palabra del profesor los alumnos copiaron a toda velocidad lo escrito en la pizarra. Algunos se acercaron a comprobar el color del preparado. Itachi fue el único que destapó la botella y se la acercó a la nariz para poder olerla. Bajo la atenta mirada del profesor volvió a enroscar la tapa y la depositó sobre la oscura madera.

Una vez en su sitio abrió el libro de pociones y empezó a ojearlo un poco por encima. Desde su graduación en la academia hasta ese mismo momento había tenido que crear varios venenos o antídotos, no era nada nuevo para un shinobi. En las apenas doscientas páginas del libro podía encontrarse más de una poción con esos ingredientes, pero con efectos diferentes. ¿La diferencia? En todas menos en una se utilizaba algún tipo de encantamiento para cambiar las propiedades de alguno de los ingredientes. La más sencilla, la que era simplemente mezclar unos ingredientes mágicos no tan comunes, era una poción paralizante de unas pocas horas de duración. La otra que al muchacho le llamó la atención era también una poción de la misma categoría, pero mucho más potente. En la descripción los dos tenían el mismo color y apariencia... lo que no tenían de parecido era el olor que desprendían.

Itachi sabía que lo que contenía la botella era la segunda. También sabía que lo tendría difícil si tenía que utilizar algún tipo de magia para realizar el antídoto debido a su _pequeña_ incompetencia con la varita.

—¿Algún problema, señor Uchiha? —dijo Snape, quien se encontraba junto a la mesa de Itachi. Los brazos cruzados, expresión arrogante y un pequeño brillo de curiosidad en la mirada.

Itachi no apartó la mirada del papel en blanco que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No, señor. Todo bien.

—A mí no me da esa impresión —replicó el profesor, arrebatándole el trozo de pergamino—. Y míreme a los ojos cuando le hablo, señor Uchiha.

Itachi hizo lo que se le ordenó.

—El resto de sus compañeros ha tomado notas. Granger ha empezado ya a preparar la solución. Hasta Longbottom sabe ya cuál es la poción de la botella. Espero que sea consciente que espero mucho de mis alumnos, especialmente de los que son de mi propia casa...

—Siento interrumpirlo, señor, pero mis compañeros se han equivocado de poción —dijo el chaval.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Parecía molesto, y no solo porque le llevaran la contraria.

—Explíquese.

—Han visto la lista de ingredientes y han salido corriendo al pensar que se trataba de una simple poción paralizante. Pero lo cierto es que aunque esa poción tiene el mismo aspecto y los mismos ingredientes, no tiene ese olor; lo que me lleva a pensar que se ha utilizado algún tipo de hechizo durante su elaboración, lo que significa que aunque consiguieran elaborar correctamente un antídoto, la victima seguiría completamente inmóvil.

El profesor, que lucía agradablemente sorprendido, clavaba con dureza su mirada en los ojos de Itachi mientras le tendía de vuelta el pergamino.

—Espero que sea usted capaz de encontrar la solución al problema. El tipo de antídoto que usted sugiere es difícil de encontrar. Quince puntos para Slytherin.

Al finalizar la hora y media el chico había quedado bastante satisfecho con la clase de pociones. Sin embargo, se sentía inquieto por la clase siguiente. Esperaba que al profesor de pociones no le importara llevar un nuevo y precioso bigote azul índigo como el que le regaló por error al señor Ollivander.

* * *

Unas pequeñas gotas se adherían a los cristales de las ventanas de la torre del Hokage. El otoño empezaba a dar señales de que andaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Un leve viento agitaba las copas de los árboles y muchos civiles se apresuraban a recoger la ropa que habían tendido a secar. No se alejaba mucho de cualquier otra mañana en la aldea. Montones de papeles se apilaban buscando su sitio en la oficina del Tercer Hokage, quien apoyaba la frente sobre la palma de la mano en señal de cansancio.

—Es comprensible que esté agotado, Sandaime-sama. Con su consejero y amigo tan lejos de aquí, con Uchiha Itachi haciéndole compañía, su mejor hombre ingresado en el hospital por tiempo indefinido...

El Hokage levanto la cabeza y se recolocó en el asiento.

—Eso también son unos cuantos problemas, Ibiki-san, pero no me refería a ninguno de ellos. En tu último informe cuentas que el hombre al que capturó ANBU en el último ataque hace dos meses, se trataba de Uchiha Hikaku...

Ibiki asintió.

—Explícame esto, por favor, porque yo no lo entiendo. Básicamente lo que me estás sugiriendo es que nos ha atacado un muerto resucitado y eso es bastante difícil —a_ no ser que el organizador del ataque sea Orochimaru._

—Ya sé que suena imposible —empezó el shinobi—, pero pedimos ayuda al equipo médico para que le restaurara la piel del rostro. Fue difícil. Es un proceso muy complicado, y fue peor aun con el prisionero revolviéndose todo lo que podía. Tuvimos que sedarle para poder hacerlo bien. Una vez que lo consiguieron, no nos podíamos creer lo que veíamos. Comparamos fotos de los archivos, le hicimos un análisis para comprobarlo y al final no nos quedó más remedio que aceptar que era él. Un Uchiha.

—No tiene sentido —dijo el Hokage.

El día que descubrieron los cadáveres del clan Uchiha fue uno de los más tristes que Sarutobi Hiruzen podía recordar a su avanzada edad. Podía comprender por qué Itachi lo había hecho: para proteger a la aldea. Él mismo lo habría hecho si lo hubiese considerado necesario, sin embargo, tras meses de investigaciones aún había tenido la creencia de que podría conseguir llegar a un acuerdo con Fugaku y el clan. Toda esperanza se había esfumado tras los actos de Itachi. Mandó a los agentes de ANBU a perseguirlo, no le quedaba más opción, el joven había ido contra las ordenes de su superior y traicionado a la aldea. Siempre supo que el heredero de los Uchiha tenía talento y posiblemente llegaría el día en que lo superara a él mismo y a Kakashi. Lo que no se le pasó nunca por la cabeza fue que pudiera abatir con trece años a un escuadrón entero de ANBU. Aún después de que hubiera masacrado a su familia, no lo esperaba capaz de acabar con tanta rapidez con gran parte de la elite de Konoha... Eso sí, no mató a ninguno, por extraño que sonase.

—Yo no tampoco termino de entenderlo, pero es la verdad.

—¿Puedo hablar con él? —preguntó, haciendo amago de levantarse.

Ibiki se movió inquieto.

—Lo dudo mucho señor. Se ha suicidado.

—¿Suicidado? ¿Cómo que suicidado? En tu informe no se habla de ningún suicidio.

—Opiné que sería mejor dar la noticia en persona, señor —explicó—. Esperábamos poder seguir interrogándolo en cuanto se pasara el efecto del sedante, sin embargo, hubo un fallo por el que calculamos mal cuanto tiempo tardaría en despertar. Cuando sonaron las alarmas Uchiha Hikaku se hallaba en posesión de un shuriken con el que se quitó la vida.

—¿Dijo algo antes de morir?

—Sí, Hokage-sama —afirmó—. De hecho, ha sido lo único que ha dicho desde que lo capturamos... Dijo: la sangre clama.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que me hayan manipulado la mente —dijo, confundido, el más bajo de los dos.

Había acudido al callejón Diagón a comprar una nueva escoba para su sobrino, después de salir de la tienda se pasó por una cafetería para tomarse algo. Allí fue donde se encontró con aquel hombre con el que hablaba en una pequeña calle sin salida situada desagradablemente cerca del callejón Knockturn.

—Te despistaste, es un error muy normal entre los civiles —contó Danzo— o más bien, fue Itachi el que te despistó. Debió darse cuenta de que usted conocía su identidad y borró sus recuerdos de mí y de cualquier cosa que te hubiese contado. Seguramente fue una de sus invocaciones las que lo hicieron por él.

El Ministro no entendía nada.

—¿Invocaciones?¿Cómo que invocaciones?

Danzo hizo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Es demasiado largo para explicártelo. Básicamente, el cuervo que recuerdas era una de las invocaciones de Uchiha. Lo que debiste haber hecho apenas que lo viste fue alertar a todo el mundo y no pararte a conversar con él. Como si un shinobi de su nivel no supiese detectar cuando alguien le oculta algo.

Cornelius se puso rojo por la vergüenza.

—No pensé que...

—Exactamente —le reprochó Danzo—, no pensaste. No hiciste caso de mis advertencias. Pasaste completamente de mí...

El Ministro se puso aun más colorado, más por el enfado que por la vergüenza.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Si lo que me has contado es verdad, prácticamente estoy cuidando de ti, llevo casi un mes y medio ayudándote sin saberlo...

—¿Qué quién me creo? —replicó el shinobi, furioso—. Soy la mano derecha de la Tercera Sombra del Fuego, su consejero y su mejor amigo. Además de tu refugiado político, exijo un mínimo de respeto. Pero no pasa nada, la gente suele ignorar todo lo que digo, así es precisamente como las cosas salen mal. Cuando Itachi Uchiha realizó el examen para ascender a chunin les advertí a todos que deberían vigilarlo, ese niño era peligroso. Pero nadie me escuchó y la aldea a perdido a sus mejores shinobis por ello. ¿Recuerdas tu conversación con él, al menos?

Fudge se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Se sentía enfadado y abochornado a la vez, como un niño pequeño que recibe una bronca de su padre. A todo eso había que añadirle el olor a pescado rancio del lugar, capaz de embotar la mente de cualquiera.

—Creo... Creo que sí. Dijo que iba a asistir a Hogwarts...

—¿Algo más? —insistió Danzo.

—No... Nada importante —contestó el mago—. ¿Crees que los niños podrían estar en peligro?

—No —negó Danzo—. Es poco probable, al menos por el momento. Uchiha es un asesino, un ladrón y un manipulador, pero no es tonto. Sabe que si intenta algo lo atraparán.

—¿Debería advertir a Dumbledore? —preguntó nervioso el Ministro—. Han pasado cuatro días desde que empezó el curso, tal vez debería tener conocimiento de que alberga entre los muros de Hogwarts a un criminal.

Danzo negó con la cabeza.

—No. Algo me dice que no será necesario.

* * *

—A mí no me hace gracia —dijo Itachi, apartando la silla del pupitre para poder sentarse.

—A mí tampoco —replicó Draco—. Nos han quitado diez puntos. Es sólo que el resto de las clases parecen dársete bastante bien. ¿Puedes pensar que había comenzado a creer que eras una especie de genio?

—¿En serio?

—Sí —sonrió Draco—, pero ya he comprobado que me equivocaba. Una pena, sería bueno tener a alguien que le diera una lección a esa sangre sucia de Granger.

Itachi iba a contestar cuando el profesor de defensa irrumpió en el aula con un pequeño estruendo. La garra metálica y el bastón repiqueteaban a cada paso que daba.

—¡Guardad los libros! —exclamó—. Hoy no los necesitaréis para nada.

Sacó una lista y empezó a pronunciar los nombres de los alumnos uno por uno. El ojo normal recorría el pergamino mientras que el de cristal se movía nerviosamente observando el aula y dando vueltas en la cuenca. Miraba a la derecha, se clavaba en Harry, se ponía en blanco, giraba, miraba a la izquierda, miraba a Itachi, volvía a girar, miraba a Parvati...

A Itachi no le gustaba ese ojo.

—He hablado con el profesor Lupin —dijo, plegando el pergamino— y me ha contado que sois bastante diestros en defenderos de muchas criaturas mágicas... ¡Sin embargo...! Estáis muy atrasados en lo referente a los magos oscuros. Es hora de que alguien os enseñe algo sobre lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros.

Sus dos ojos observaron a la clase antes de continuar.

—Según el Ministerio debería enseñaros las contra maldiciones y dejarlo en eso. Yo soy de los que piensan que uno no puede defenderse de lo que desconoce. Un mago oscuro que vaya a maldeciros no va a avisar antes: ¡cuidado, que ahí va! —por un pequeño momento se rompió la tensión del ambiente y algunos se permitieron el lujo de soltar una risa o dos, Moody sonrió—. ¡Tenéis que estar siempre alerta! ¡Siempre preparados y vigilantes! Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso mientras estoy hablando.

Lavender se removió y se apresuró a guardar en la mochila la revista que estaba enseñando a Parvati.

Moody se apoyó contra el escritorio.

—Así que... ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuales son las maldiciones más castigadas por el Ministerio hoy en día? ¿Weasley?

—Eh... —dijo Ronald, titubeando—. Mi padre me habló de una, la maldición _imperius_. Creo que se llamaba así.

—No te preocupes, hijo, lo has dicho correctamente. La maldición _imperius_ —Moody caminó cojeando hacia una de las estanterías que bordeaban las paredes de la clase y cogió un tarro del que sacó a una araña de patas largas—. Prestad atención, esto es importante.

Apuntó con su varita a la araña y esta comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña: primero se balanceó como si fuera un trapecista de circo. Otro movimiento de varita y estiró las patas para saltar a la mesa, donde comenzó a bailar lo que indudablemente era claqué.

Todo el mundo reía menos Itachi y el profesor Moody.

—¿Os parece gracioso? —dijo enfadado— ¿Divertido? ¿Desternillante? Hay muchas personas, desgraciadamente, que cada vez que oyen hablar de la maldición _imperius _se ríen pensando que es totalmente inofensiva. ¡Ni que les estuvieran contando un chiste!. Se ríen como lo que son, unos ignorantes. Ahora respondedme a una cosa: ¿os gustaría que os lo hiciesen a vosotros?

Nadie dijo nada.

—¡Claro! Que te hagan bailar claqué no es tan malo... Tal vez humillante, pero no doloroso. Pero también podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse o deslizarse por la garganta de alguien. ¿Alguien que conozca otra maldición?

Pillando a todos por sorpresa, fue Neville el que levantó la mano en esa ocasión.

—¿Sí? —dijo Alastor, dirigiendo su ojo mágico hacia Neville.

—Hay una... la maldición _cruciatus._

Moody miró a Neville fijamente.

—¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó.

Neville asintió nerviosamente, pero el profesor no le dijo nada más.

—La maldición _cruciatus_ precisa de una araña más grande para que podáis apreciarla —explicó, apuntando con la varita a una nueva araña—: _¡engorgio!_

La araña creció, adquiriendo tres veces su tamaño original. Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló a la araña y murmuró:

—_¡Crucio!_

De repente, la araña encogió las patas y rodó y se retorció todo lo que pudo. Era evidente que si hubiera podido emitir algún sonido habría gritado. Esta vez nadie se atrevió a reír. Todos estaban horrorizados exceptuando a tres personas: el propio profesor, Itachi y, extrañamente, Draco que parecía demasiado contento con el sufrimiento del insecto.

—¡Pare! ¡Por favor! —gritó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio. Moody detuvo la maldición y algunos se giraron para mirar a la chica. Hermione estaba pendiente de Neville, quien sujetaba con fuerza al filo de la mesa. El profesor encogió a la araña y la devolvió a su sitio.

—Dolor —contó Moody con voz suave—. La prueba de que no se necesitan carbones encendidos ni cuchillos para torturar a alguien. Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra?

Fue Draco quien alzó la mano, reclamando la atención del profesor.

—_Avada Kedavra _—dijo, con voz muy firme.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Moody, con una extraña mueca—. Sí, la última y la peor. _Avada Kedavra_: la maldición asesina. Fue muy popular en otros tiempos.

Tras colocar una última araña sobre la mesa, el mago la apuntó tal y como había hecho con sus compañeras. Gritó:

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un resplandor verde chocó contra la despavorida criatura justo antes de que esta pudiera llegar al borde la mesa.

No había duda alguna de que el animal había muerto.

Parvati y Lavander soltaron sonidos de horror. Hermione apartó la mirada, disgustada. Harry daba la impresión de haberse puesto enfermo. Draco seguía luciendo una expresión sospechosamente satisfecha y Moody permanecía muy serio.

Itachi estaba boquiabierto. No tanto por el resultado de la maldición como por el hechizo en sí. La maldición _imperius_ y la _cruciatus_ se parecían mucho a un genjutsu, aunque estaba claro que eran magia y no chakra... muy al contrario de la maldición asesina. El resplandor verde, la muerte sin una sola herida, la energía descontrolada... Estaba claro que su creador se había basado en un jutsu de curación básico. Precisamente un jutsu en el que si te pasas con la cantidad de chakra puedes matar al paciente o al enemigo, dependiendo de la situación.

Siguiendo por esa línea de pensamiento, Itachi se dio cuenta que había estado equivocado. No solo el Ministro de Magia conocía la existencia de las Naciones Elementales. Era hasta posible que hubiese alguien por ahí que conociera de su propia existencia... O de cómo regresar al lugar del que provenía. En caso de que en la biblioteca no encontrara lo que necesitaba, solo tenía que encontrar a esa persona.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sabéis, si queréis decirme algo o preguntarme no dudéis en dejarme un comentario, no se tarda nada y me haréis muy feliz xD, lo que se traduce en capítulos más largos y actualizaciones más rápidas.


	8. Durmstrang y Beauxbatons

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa podéis dejarme un comentario. Si veis alguna falta de ortografía que se me pueda haber pasado por alto os agradecería que me lo digáis para poder arreglarla.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: DURMSTRANG Y BEAUXBATONS**

Había adquirido la costumbre de pasar por el claro del bosque para entrenar como mínimo dos horas al día. Los altos árboles y el olor a tierra húmeda le recordaban a su país natal a mediados del otoño.

El único fallo que tenia el lugar era la serpiente que encontró la primera vez que estuvo allí.

El reptil, de color verde oscuro y tan ancho como el muslo de un hombre adulto, también había desarrollado ciertos hábitos en gran medida molestos para el shinobi. En concreto, la de quedarse con él las dos horas seguidas y perseguirle hasta el límite del bosque una vez se iba. Por supuesto que el animal no podía seguirle el ritmo y para cuando él llegaba a Hogwarts la serpiente no había conseguido llegar al final de la línea de árboles, pero aun asó lo incomodaba. No era normal.

Itachi salió del cuarto de baño con el pijama ya puesto y se metió entre las sábanas. Intentó dormir sin conseguirlo. Últimamente dormía poco. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un grito sonó en la habitación.

—¡Joder! ¡Crabbe, Goyle!

Itachi rodó fuera de la cama y se colocó en posición de combate, esperando encontrar algún peligro. De fondo se oían los ronquidos de los dos guardaespaldas de Draco, que no se habían despertado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Itachi, revisando la habitación. Blaise, que también se había sobresaltado por los gritos, asomaba la cabeza por las cortinas de su cama.

—¡Allí! —gritó Draco, señalando la puerta.

—Yo no veo nada, Draco —se quejó Zabini, cerrando la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Os juro por Merlín que he visto algo! —dijo mientras buscaba bajo las camas.

—Abra sido una pesadilla —lo tranquilizó Itachi—, vuélvete a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que ponerse una capa de ropa más de lo acostumbrado por el frío. Había una ligera niebla y las baldosas de los patios estaban encharcadas por la lluvia. Además, se fijaron en que las plantas estaban mejor podadas, las alfombras más limpias y los suelos más brillantes. El conserje corría de un lado a otro limpiando de los cristales las marcas que las gotas habían dejado en las ventanas. Al entrar en el comedor lo primero que llamaba la atención eran los coloridos estandartes que cubrían las paredes de piedra gris. Al fondo, sobre la mesa principal un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo del colegio: una serpiente, un león, un águila y un tejón rodeando una enorme H.

—¿No notáis nada extraño? —dijo Goyle al entrar en el comedor, olisqueando. También olía mejor de lo normal, como a pino, ambientador y productos de limpieza... y por supuesto, a comida.

—Se están esforzando demasiado —aseguró Blaise, tomando asiento en el lado derecho de la mesa.

Itachi se colocó a su lado, con Draco enfrente y Crabbe y Goyle a cada uno de sus flancos, dispuestos a dar una paliza a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado y a acabar con todo rastro de comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? ¿No está bien querer causar buena impresión? —preguntó Pansy.

—A los de Durmstrang a lo mejor los sorprenden con toda la decoración y eso —explicó Zabini, echando mano de una servilleta—, pero los de Beauxbatons van a encontrar cualquier cosa por la que quejarse: el suelo resbala, este sitio es muy frío, ese estandarte tiene una tara... Me apuesto lo que queráis.

—¿Estás seguro de que no viste ni oíste nada anoche? —le dijo Draco a Itachi, mientras Blaise y Adrian Pucey comenzaban una apuesta.

—Seguro —respondió el joven. Ni él mismo se creía lo que acababa de decir. La había visto, oído y olido mucho antes de que Draco se pusiera a gritar. Era la serpiente del bosque.

—Seguro que fue ese maldito escreguto —dijo Draco, acuchillando su tarta de manzana—. Deberías matarlo y decirle a ese idiota que ha sido un accidente. Además, está creciendo demasiado.

Itachi sonrió.

—¿El gran heredero de los Malfoy tiene miedo de un simple animal?

Después de dos meses hablando sobre maldiciones y aprendiendo teoría Moody les comunicó que iba a dedicar unas cuantas horas a lanzarles la maldición _imperius _para intentar enseñarles como defenderse de ella.

Como era de esperar, a nadie le pareció una idea especialmente atractiva. Hermione fue la única con el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta:

—Pero... Pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor —dijo vacilante, al tiempo que Moody apartaba las mesas con un movimiento de varita—. Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano se condenaba con el ingreso en Azkaban.

—Vuestro director quiere que os enseñe como es la maldición _imperius_ —la interrumpió Moody—. Si alguno de vosotros prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien os eche la maldición para controlaros completamente, por mí de acuerdo. Allí está la puerta.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, murmuró algo que no llegó a escucharse y se colocó en la fila por orden de lista para esperar su turno.

Nervioso por la rapidez con la que la fila disminuía en tamaño, Harry pudo ver como, uno por uno, sus compañeros realizaban las cosas más absurdas: Neville realizó una serie de movimientos gimnásticos impresionante de los que jamás habría sido capaz en estado normal, Hermione gateó por el suelo y olisqueó la pata de una mesa como si fuera un perro, Parvati contó el peor monologo de la historia y Draco cantó _Do the Hippogriff. _Tonterías donde las haya, el siguiente era él.

Harry se adelantó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de mesas. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:

—_¡Imperio!_

Toda preocupación fue automáticamente eliminada de su mente, el miedo de unos segundos antes desapareció. Fue una sensación maravillosa. Lo único que sentía era una vaga sensación de felicidad sin motivo. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajado, apenas consciente de que todos o miraban.

De algún sitio que no conseguía ubicar llegaba la voz del profesor, quien le pedía amablemente que saltara a la mesa.

El chico, sin comprender completamente lo que pasaba flexionó obedientemente las rodillas, preparado para dar el salto.

_Salta a la mesa..._

Pero, ¿por qué?

_¡Salta a la mesa! ¡Ya!_

Harry, que no quería hacerlo, corrió hacia la mesa más cercana, saltó y lo siguiente que notó fue un inmenso dolor procedente de la espinilla y la cabeza.

—¡Bien, por ahí va la cosa! —gruñó la voz de Moody más o menos a la vez que Harry recuperaba el control de su cuerpo—. ¡Uchiha, tú eres el siguiente!

Harry se levantó del suelo, todavía confundido y cojeando y se apoyó contra la pared junto a Hermione. Ron, que levantaba los pulgares en señal de felicitación a su amigo y era el siguiente después de Itachi, parecía a punto de vomitar.

Cuando Moody lazó la maldición sobre el Slytherin, Harry esperó que hiciera inmediatamente alguna tontería. Contrariamente, Itachi permanecía en el mismo sitio, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra y luciendo algo decepcionado. Moody entrecerró los ojos.

—_¡Imperio!_ —volvió a gritar, apuntando al chico, quien seguía igual de imperturbable que antes.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que notar? —preguntó.

El profesor, que hizo caso omiso de su pregunta, apuntó a Crabbe, quien llevó a cabo un perfecto mortal de espaldas por encima de una silla. Tras estar completamente de que no era un problema suyo o de su varita volcó nuevamente toda su atención en Itachi, lanzándole la maldición _imperius_ una y otra vez sin éxito ninguno. Cuando el décimo intento fracasó, Moody no pudo hacer más que bajar el brazo en señal de rendición.

—Brillante, señor Uchiha. Absolutamente brillante —dijo, con los dos ojos clavados en él.

* * *

El olor a papel viejo, cuero y madera inundaban el ambiente junto al perfume de algunos de los visitantes del edificio. Desde las ventanas que ocupaban los huecos entre las estanterías podía observarse una panorámica perfecta de la aldea.

El Archivo de Konoha, situado en la misma montaña que el monumento de los Hokages constaba de cuatro plantas, cada una contenía información, libros o pergaminos de distinta importancia. La primera: una simple biblioteca para los civiles y los estudiantes de la academia ninja; la segunda destinada en su mayor parte a los genin y los recién graduados; la tercera destinada a los chunin y jonin. Para acceder a la cuarta se necesitaba un permiso especial del Hokage.

En un rincón de la tercera planta un shinobi frustrado pasaba las hojas de un libro desvencijado. Cuando llegó al final lo cerró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de madera.

Llevaba varios días buscando en el lugar, recorriendo planta por planta y libro por libro en busca de algo pudiera iluminarle sobre las últimas palabras del supuesto Hikaku. Tras ser informado de lo ocurrido, el Hokage ordenó averiguar cualquier cosa que ayudara en la investigación. Iría mucho más rápido si tuviera a alguien —Inoichi— con él, sin embargo, el Tercero no quería que más gente supiera lo ocurrido. Tanto los ciudadanos como la mayoría de los ninjas creían que los culpables habían sido apresados y castigados, no podían permitirse el lujo de parecer débiles delante del resto de Aldeas Ocultas, que era exactamente lo que harían si se enteraban de que un grupo tan reducido se había infiltrado y había montado todo ese escándalo.

_La sangre clama_, pensó Shikaku, recordando lo que le contó Ibiki.

Sonaba como un grito de guerra, tal vez un lema.

Shikaku se levantó y bajó las escaleras para irse a su casa. Apenas eran las siete, pero le había prometido a su esposa que esa noche cenaría con ella.

Iba a salir cuando vio que alguien se había dejado olvidado un pequeño libro sobre una de las mesas. No le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su sitio, por lo que se acercó a recogerlo. Era un libro de historia, no le sonaba haberlo visto unos días atrás cuando pasó por allí. _Historia de los clanes_, se titulaba. Alguien había arrancado un capítulo entero que, según el índice hablaba de la persecución de las barreras de sangre durante la primera guerra y la época anterior a esta.

_La sangre clama..._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué puede gritar la sangre?_

* * *

—Llegan tarde —protestó Daphne, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Hacía frío, se había vuelto a nublar —como siempre— y la profesora McGonagall se paseaba histérica dando ordenes: péinate, quítate esa cosa de la cabeza, no hagas tonterías...

—¿Por dónde creéis que llegarán? —preguntó Pansy— ¿Habrán cogido el tren?

Draco se abrochó la capa y se recolocó la bufanda.

—No lo creo —opinó—. Querrán hacer algo más vistoso.

Media hora después, a las siete menos cuarto, Dumbledore gritó:

—¡Aja! ¡Si no me equivoco, esos son los representantes de Beauxbatons!

Y así era, sobrevolando el bosque Prohibido iba una enorme carroza blanca y azul tirada por caballos halados.

Cuando el carruaje pisó tierra, frente a la entrada del castillo, los alumnos se apartaron para dejar espacio a los caballos. El aire se llenó con murmullos y exclamaciones que la subdirectora acalló rápidamente con un gesto de la mano.

En medio del recién creado silencio un joven salió del carruaje y se agacho junto a la puerta de este, buscando algo. Tiró de una cuerda, desplegó una escalerilla y se apartó para dejas bajar al resto.

Del coche de caballos bajó una mujer muy bella, además de muy grande. Itachi pensó que haría buena pareja con Hagrid.

Dumbledore se abrió paso entre el alumnado para acercarse a la directora de Beauxbatons, a quien dio un beso en la mano, acompañado de una leve inclinación.

—Mi querida Madame Máxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—_Dumbledoge_ —repuso Madame Máxime, con una voz profunda y un marcado acento—, _espego_ que estés bien.

—Perfectamente, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo la directora, señalando detrás de ella con un gesto lánguido después de ponerse correctamente el chal.

Un grupo de doce jóvenes, siete chicos y cinco chicas se hallaban a un par de metros, todos tiritando de frío, lo cual no era de extrañar por el fino aspecto de la tela de sus túnicas

—¿Ha llegado ya _Kagkagov_? —preguntó la mujer.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro — aseguró Dumbledore—. ¿Prefieren esperar aquí o dentro?

—Ha sido genial, ¿verdad? —dijo Davis, desviando la atención de sus compañeros—. ¿Cómo pensáis que llegarán los de Drumstrang?

Tuvieron que esperar otros veinte minutos para averiguar la respuesta.

El agua del lago se arremolinó acompañada por un sonido de succión. Del centro asomó un mástil y lenta y majestuosamente emergió el resto del barco. En medio de la oscuridad los faroles y las luces de las ventanas eran como un faro. Los estudiantes se acercaron a la orilla en bote y subieron por el acantilado. Karkarov le dio un efusivo abrazo a Dumbledore.

—¡Dumbledore! —dijo, golpeándole la espalda— ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo amigo, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente! Gracias, profesor Karkarov —respondió Dumbledore.

—¡Ah, el viejo Hogwarts! Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, tal vez demasiado.

* * *

—Tiene que ser genial eso de tener un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en condiciones —decía Draco, muy contento de que los estudiantes de Durmstrang (especialmente Víktor Krum) hubieran preferido su mesa a la de las otras Casas. No podía ser de otra forma, ya que su director había sido un Slytherin.

Víctor, que estaba hincándole el diente a un pastel de carne, no pareció entender las palabras del más joven.

—Aquí cambian el profesor todos los años —siguió Draco—, así no hay forma de hacer las cosas bien. Cuando te acostumbras al estilo de uno o se va o lo echan. Por no hablar de que los tres que hemos tenido han sido unos incompetentes. Este sabe algo, pero es un loco obsesionado...

—Si no me equivoco —lo interrumpió Krum, haciendo su segunda intervención en toda la noche. La primera había sido: encantado, yo soy Víctor, a partir de ahí Malfoy se había hecho cargo de la conversación y nadie había vuelto a hablar—, ese es Alastor Moody.

—Sí, es él —dijo Draco, confundido.

—Al profesor Karkarov no le cae nada bien —informó, volviendo a su comida.

Nott miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Itachi, que ya se había dado cuenta por como se miraban.

—El viejo auror lo acusó falsamente de ser un mortífago, desde entonces se llevan bastante mal.

—¿Te gusta Hogwarts? —dijo Theodore repentinamente cambiando al tema original de la conversación.

—Está muy bien, es bastante más grande que Durmstrang y también es más acogedor.

—¿Dónde está Durmstrang exactamente? —dijo Vincent.

—No os lo podemos decir —negó uno de los compañeros de Víctor, Poliakov.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Nott— Vosotros habéis venido hasta aquí, se supone que sabéis donde está Hogwarts. Sería justo que nos lo contarais.

—No es verdad —rebatió Poliakov—. Los únicos de Durmstrang que saben donde está Hogwarts son el profesor Karkarov y la maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y es porque los dos estudiaron aquí. El resto hemos venido sin saber a donde íbamos.

El banquete de bienvenida a los nuevos huéspedes terminó, como siempre, en el momento en que los platos y las copas fueron limpiados de los restos de comida y regresaron a su original estado impecable. Dumbledore se levantó, causando que todos centraran su atención él.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros emocionados—. El Torneo de los Tres Magos va a dar comienzo de un momento a otro. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre, solo para aclarar el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Por algún motivo aplaudieron más a Ludo que al señor Crouch.

—Señor Filch, si es tan amable de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción.

—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

El profesor Dumbledore sacó su varita mágica de la manga izquierda de la túnica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. Una vez abierta la tapa, Dumbledore introdujo la mano izquierda para sacar un gran cáliz de madera. No habría sido capaz de llamar la atención de nadie si no fuera por las llamas azules que brotaban del interior. Después de cerrar la caja, Dumbledore colocó con cuidado el cáliz sobre esta.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.

Antes de continuar Dumbledore escudriñó la multitud, fijándose especialmente en la mesa de Gryffindor.

»Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. »Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.


	9. Los campeones del Torneo

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Perdonad el retraso, pero tenía una duda como una catedral sobre este capítulo y no lo he subido hasta que la he solucionado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que os guste el capítulo. Os aviso de que hay un trozo que es sacado del libro, lo he modificado un poco para que no fuese igual, pero tenía que ponerlo sí o sí.

**CAPÍTULO 9: LOS CAMPEONES DEL TORNEO**

Tomó aire varias veces antes de atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. El bosque estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver algo. Nagini le había asegurado que allí podría encontrar al shinobi.

«El señor Tenebroso me ha enviado porque confía en mí », pensó. Quería creer que era cierto, pero sabía demasiado bien que era el único disponible para el encargo. Podría hacerlo Barty... él estaría contento de realizar cualquier tarea que le diera su señor, pero si algo salía mal su cubierta volaría por los aires y junto a ella todos los planes del señor Oscuro.

Sacó la varita para iluminar un poco el camino, no lo había hecho antes por el temor de que alguien pudiera percatarse de la luz que provenía del bosque. Después de dos infructuosas horas en búsqueda del supuesto ninja estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importarse realmente.

No tuvo ni tiempo de terminar de pronunciar el encantamiento. Un fuerte tirón le obligó a echar el brazo hacia atrás y soltar la varita, que destelló un par de veces al chocar contra la tierra húmeda.

Entrecerró los ojos en un intento poder ver mejor. Una daga o tal vez una flecha le había atravesado la tela del abrigo, dejándolo a él clavado al tronco de un árbol.

En aquella zona y a esas horas de la noche distinguir si quiera una silueta era un verdadero reto: los árboles estaban más juntos y el follaje era más denso, impidiendo la entrada de cualquier resto de luz. En una de las ramas había un extraño parpadeo rojo.

—¿Quién va?

Tardó un poco en ubicar la procedencia de aquella voz. Debía estar a unos metros por delante de él.

—Pe... Peter Pettigrew.

En alguna parte sobre sus cabezas, un pájaro graznó.

—¿Qué quiere? —la voz sonaba un poco más relajada.

Peter forcejeó un poco, sin conseguir soltarse.

—¿Eres un mago?

El pájaro volvió a graznar.

—Estudio en Hogwarts, ¿te sirve eso?

—Pero no eres un mago, ¿verdad? —preguntó, cada vez más nervioso— M... Me han dicho que no eres capaz de hacer en condiciones ni el más simple de los hechizos.

Hubo un silencio que a Peter se le hizo eterno.

—¿Me estás llamando _squib_? —parecía ofendido—. _¡Lumos!_

Una luz ligeramente azulada surgió de la punta la varita. _Su_ varita. Colagusano parpadeó, molesto por la repentina iluminación.

Los alrededores cobraron forma y color junto a su interlocutor: un chico pálido, con rasgos asiáticos y el pelo negro. A esa distancia no era capaz de distinguir el color de los ojos. En todo caso, era el chico a quien llevaba buscando media noche.

—¿Es verdad que te resististe a la maldición _imperius_?

El cuervo repitió el chirriante sonido. Peter apartó la mirada del ninja, buscando al maldito bicho... era el punto rojo de la rama.

El chico también miró al animal.

—Puede ser, pero yo no le veo mérito —respondió, encogiendo los hombros en señal de desentendimiento—. Hubo otro chico que también pudo hacerlo.

—Pero a él le costó más trabajo que a ti —insistió.

El cuervo volvió a graznar... No, no era el mismo. Este estaba en otra rama, además, no tenía un ojo rojo.

—¿Son tuyos? —dijo Peter.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los cuervos —explicó, nervioso.

El chico pensó un rato antes de responder.

—No, no exactamente.

—¿De qué aldea eres? —preguntó Pettigrew, si seguía así no iba a regresar nunca. El señor Oscuro no estaría contento si pasaba eso.

De pronto Peter se mareó, el aire se emborronó y volvía a estar a oscuras, con el ojo rojo como el único punto visible del lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —reclamó el joven.

—¿D... De qué aldea eres? —volvió a preguntar, tartamudeando.

—De ninguna que a ti te importe, responde a mi pregunta.

—Quie... Quiero encargar una misión...

Uno de los dos cuervos alzo el vuelo, levantando una pequeña corriente de aire.

—¿Tú?¿Estás seguro?

—Mi señor, él... él quiere encargar una misión.

—¿Pagándome con qué? Aquí no utilizáis la misma moneda.

—Di... dice qu... que sabe como puedes regresar al lugar del que viniste.

* * *

—¿Draco? —susurró Itachi. Estaban sentados junto a Crabbe y Goyle en la mesa de Slytherin esperando a que la selección de los campeones diera comienzo. Los restos de comida empezaban a desaparecer y Dumbledore hablaba en voz baja con Madame Máxime.

—¿Itachi?

—¿Te puedo contar una cosa?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres.

—Ayer eché mi nombre en el cáliz.

El chico, que hasta ese momento había estado concentrado en la mesa de los profesores, volvió la vista hacia su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Es una broma?

Itachi negó, muy serio.

—¿Cómo...?

—Luego te lo explico —dijo, señalando al director.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un cam peón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó en voz alta— será Víctor Krum.

—¡Bravo, Viktor!—bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es... ¡Fleur Delacour!

—¡Mira, Pucey! —exclamó Warrington— ¿No era esa la chica que te gustaba?

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

—¡Estupendo!—dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido. El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

Esta vez nadie aplaudió y un silencio sobrecogedor acabó por imponerse. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione empujaba a Harry, intentando que este se levantara a la vez que le susurraba algo.

—No puede ir en serio —murmuró Draco, tan bajo que nadie que no estuviera inmediatamente al lado de este jamás conseguiría escucharlo—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Potter?

—No lo se —respondió Itachi, con voz amargada—, pero por lo que parece el cáliz me ha dado calabazas.

—Habrías sido mejor tú que él —dijo Nott, quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

Varias personas empezaban a levantarse para ver mejor a Harry, que cada vez se hundía más en su sitio. La profesora McGonagall discutía con Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores. Finalmente, el director se irguió, barrió con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin y llamó nuevamente al último campeón.

—¡Harry Potter!¡Harry!¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

Harry acabó por ceder a los empujones de su amiga y avanzó hacia Dumbledore, no sin antes tropezar con su túnica un par de veces. Cuando estuvo a la altura del rector, este le dijo algo y le indicó que fuera a reunirse con el resto de los campeones. Una vez que el chico hubo desaparecido de la vista de todos los presentes Dumbledore dio una pequeña palmada. Mirando a su impaciente público que parecía exigirle una respuesta inmediata.

—Bueno —empezó, sin saber muy bien como explicar lo sucedido—, esto no estaba previsto. Supongo que estaréis cansados y se que queréis saber que es lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero os tengo que pedir que regreséis a vuestras salas comunes. Buenas noches a todos.

En el momento en que Dumbledore se fue junto a la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, seguidos por los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, los confundidos alumnos se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a irse discutiendo la última elección del cáliz.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dijo Draco cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

—¿El qué? ¿Echar mi nombre en el cáliz?

Draco asintió.

—Me acerqué y eché el papel —respondió Itachi, pasando la mano por la barandilla.

—Ya en serio, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Se supone que sólo pueden presentarse los mayores de diecisiete años...

—En eso te equivocas —cortó Itachi—, sólo podían presentarse los que son considerados mayores de edad por sus respectivos gobiernos.

—Tienes catorce años, no puede ser que en Japón te consideren mayor de edad —replicó Draco, escéptico.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

—De todas formas no ha servido de mucho, no me han cogido.

—Normal, no te ofendas, pero eres un absoluto desastre en la mayoría de las clases.

Itachi se giró para mirar al chico, luciendo ofendido.

—¿Estás diciendo que ese Gryffindor es mejor que yo?

—No, definitivamente no. Pero es un enchufado.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, Shikaku-san, no era necesario.

—No es nada —aseguró Shikaku, quitándole importancia al asunto—, me han dicho por ahí que mañana es tu cumpleaños. Diecisiete años ya, ¿eh?

Tokuma sonrió.

—Así es.

—Pensé en invitarte mañana, pero era posible que quisieras celebrarlo con tu familia...

—No creo que mi familia celebre nada —interrumpió Tokuma—, soy un miembro de la rama secundaria. No ponga esa cara —añadió, al ver la preocupación del hombre—, de todas maneras había quedado con unos amigos.

Shikaku relajó los hombros antes de sentarse en el tatami del restaurante.

—Puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, pago yo —dijo, tendiéndole la carta al joven.

—Por ahora... —dijo, tras examinar el menú unos segundos— creo que me apetece un plato de katsudon. Y un té frío.

—¿Sólo eso?

El chico asintió.

—Mientras nos traen la comida, podrías contarme que es lo que quieres en realidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no puedo invitar al hijo de un buen amigo a cenar por su cumpleaños?

—No me malinterprete, Shikaku-san. Se que lo que quieres no es celebrar mi cumpleaños... O al menos no es sólo eso.

Shikaku apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano derecha.

—Tan joven y tan listo... Me recuerdas a mí. Que mi hijo no se entere de que he dicho esto. Lleva dos meses prácticamente rabiando porque no le presto suficiente atención.

—No pretendo ser irrespetuoso, pero no es bueno ignorar demasiado tiempo a un hijo.

Shikaku suspiró.

—Como si lo hiciera a propósito. Llevo más de un mes comiéndome la cabeza. He llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba hablar contigo.

El joven frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, contigo —dijo—. Tengo que consultar algo con un Hyuga y tú eres el único que conoce lo ocurrido, después de todo, ibas en el equipo de Kakashi.

—Lo comprendo, pero no sé que puedes necesitar de un miembro de mi familia. ¿Una misión?

—No —respondió Shikaku—, necesito información. Dime... ¿qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente si te digo: _la sangre clama_?

Tokuma se colocó aun más recto en el sitio, como si así pudiera estar más lejos del restaurante.

—¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—¿Recuerdas al hombre que capturaron? —dijo Shikaku.

Tokuma asintió.

—Fueron sus últimas palabras —explicó—. ¿Te suena de algo? Pareces sorprendido.

—No lo había escuchado en mi vida —aseguró—. Pero si te sirve de algo la palabra clamar suele referirse a que alguien grita por ayuda o exigiendo algo.

—No te creo —dijo Shikaku, negando.

—¿Quiere que consultemos un diccionario? —preguntó Tokuma, muy serio.

—Sé lo que significa clamar, pero me creo que no hayas oído nunca _la sangre clama. _Pareces demasiado nervioso.

—¿Qué le da derecho a llamarme mentiroso? —dijo, alzando la voz.

—Según tengo entendido es una frase que utilizaban algunos clanes hace siglos, quiero saber por qué y qué es lo que significa.

Tokuma suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. El restaurante entero estaba vacío y el camarero no aparecía por ningún lado. Dudaba que fuese una simple casualidad.

—Mi familia hizo un juramento, no puedo decir nada.

—Tu familia hizo un juramento... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, hicisteis otro al entrar en Konoha. Tú mismo hecho cuatro: el día de tu graduación; cuando pasaste el examen chunin; en tu ascenso a jonin y otro al entrar en el cuerpo de Reconocimiento y Espionaje. Ocultar información importante puede ser considerado traición, ¿lo sabes?

El chico vaciló un poco antes de hablar. Su familia le mataría si se enteraba de esto.

—Venganza.

—¿Venganza? Explícate.

—Lo que la sangre clama es venganza.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el robo de una barrera de sangre.

—Vamos mejorando —dijo Shikaku—, pero necesito una explicación un poco más extensa.

Tokuma cambió de posición y cruzó las piernas.

—Supongo que conoces las persecuciones que hubo hace tiempo, ¿no? —dijo Tokuma, Shikaku hizo un gesto de afirmación— Cuando el clan Yuki y el clan Uchiha se dieron cuenta de que corrían peligro hicieron un pacto. Se protegerían mutuamente y perseguerían a todo aquel que atentara contra sus familias. Con el tiempo se les unieron varios clanes más, entre ellos los Hyuga. Pero estuvimos poco tiempo, al final consideramos que nos era más rentable el aliarnos con los Senju... Abandonamos la Hermandad, ese es uno de los motivos por los que los Uchiha nos odiaron.

—¿Sabes cuáles son los clanes que formaban esa... Hermandad?

—No los conozco todos —respondió, pensativo—, pero eran bastantes. Los Uchiha y los Yuki dirigían la alianza. También estaban los Kaguya, nosotros y un montón de clanes que se extinguieron... Exactamente igual que los Kaguya, los Yuki y los Uchiha.

—¿Los mataron a todos? —preguntó Shikaku, sorprendido— Entonces no puede considerarse que acabara muy bien.

—No —negó Tokuma—, no los mataron. Se fueron juntando con otros clanes hasta que acabaron por disolverse. O eso es lo que dice mi abuela, según ella los shinobis que nacen fuera de un clan y que poseen algún tipo de chakra extraño son los descendientes de estos clanes perdidos.

—Entonces —dijo Shikaku—, podríamos decir que la Hermandad está muerta.

Tokuma se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres saber algo más, tendrás que resucitar a los muertos y preguntarles a ellos. Hasta aquí llega mi conocimiento del tema.


	10. Magia Inventada

_Hola a todos/as! En principio este capitulo iba a ser un poquito más largo, pero al final he decidido cortarlo y usar la parte restante para empezar el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste a pesar de ser un poco más corto que los demás. Ya sabéis, si queréis decirme cualquier cosa no dudéis en dejarme un comentario._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: MAGIA INVENTADA**

Hacía un buen día. De hecho, era el cielo más despejado que había visto desde que empezó el curso. Apenas unas cuentas nubes cubrían a trozos el azul sobre su cabeza. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al lago. Rebotó una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces antes de hundirse en el agua. Casi daban ganas de bañarse, si no fuera por el calamar gigante y lo turbia que estaba el agua. En cierto modo, le daba rabia que hiciese buen tiempo, el clima parecía querer llevarle la contraria a Ron y Harry.

Hermione le había llevado a su amigo tres tostadas esa mañana. Se las habían comido en la mesa de la sala común, espantando como podían a todo el que se acercaba (especialmente si el que molestaba era un chico un año menor y cargado con una cámara de fotos... o en su defecto su hermano). Habían hablado de Ron. También había hablado con él durante el desayuno, estaba bastante enfadado. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse y pedir perdón. Esperaba que la discusión no fuese a durar demasiado.

Caminando por el lado de la enorme extensión de agua llegó hasta el embarcadero. Había un chico con los pies en remojo y los pantalones un poco arremangados para no mojarse los bajos. Era Itachi.

—Buenos días —saludó, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

El chico tardó un par de minutos antes de devolverle el saludo.

—Igualmente —respondió, dando una pequeña sacudida con el pie derecho que removió un poco el agua—. ¿No estás con Potter y el pelirrojo? Por cierto, dale mis más sinceras felicidades a tu amigo.

Hermione miró la superficie del lago antes de responder. Itachi podía ser muy amable, pero era amigo de Malfoy. Además de que ella misma era la que se había puesto paranoica con el tema de que el joven era peligroso. No quería que Malfoy se enterara de que sus dos mejores amigos se habían peleado, pero si ella no hablaba, el otro tampoco lo haría.

—Harry ha preferido quedarse en la sala común, se ha levantado un poco vago. Pero bueno, es domingo —dijo, sonriendo—. Y Ron no se donde se ha metido. Tú tampoco estás con Malfoy.

—Me apetecía estar un rato solo. A veces puede llegar a cansar.

—¿Cómo conociste a Malfoy? —preguntó, era un tema que le producía bastante curiosidad. En los mundiales ya parecían ser bastante amigos, a pesar de que Itachi hubiera llegado ese mismo verano.

—Me lo encontré en la tienda de Madame Malkin, ¿sabes cuál es? —Hermione asintió—. La dueña me mandó a una droguería a comprar una poción... Me costó bastante entenderla —dijo, riendo un poco. Parecía sentir algo de vergüenza por el recuerdo—. Aprendí un poco de inglés antes de venir, pero esa señora habla demasiado rápido para ser normal. Después de comer me lo volví a encontrar y me ayudó a encontrar los materiales que me faltaban. Supongo que debí de caerles bastante bien, porque me pasé el verano en su casa. Bastante grande la verdad.

—¿Cómo es tu casa?

—La que tenía antes... Bastante más pequeña. Una casa tradicional japonesa, con un jardín muy bonito. A mi madre le encantaba cuidarlo. Nos mudamos hace diez meses más o menos. Esta es mucho más grande, pero no le tengo el mismo cariño que a la otra.

¿Me puedes decir cómo lo hizo tu amigo para presentarse al Torneo? ¿O es un secreto?

Debería habérselo esperado, era evidente que le iba a preguntar sobre Harry y su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Él no se ha presentado —respondió, después de todo era lo que había dicho Harry y ella lo creía.

Itachi levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Debe de haber alguien por ahí que no le tiene mucho cariño a tu amigo.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que el slytherin le creía.

—¿Te lo crees?

Itachi se puso un poco más serio.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Es mentira?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Pero es que no hay nadie en Gryffindor que le crea salvo yo. Bueno... cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal las clases?

—Mal. Deberías haberte dado cuenta, estamos en la misma clase para casi todo —dijo, no muy contento.

—Hay quién dice que eres un squib —dijo Hermione.

Itachi volvió a mover el pie, esta vez el izquierdo.

—Si fuera un squib no le habría hecho un cambio radical al profesor de encantamientos —respondió—. Pero fue sin querer.

—Y seguramente tampoco podrías haberte resistido a la maldición _Imperius_ del profesor Moody, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco un momento.

—No hice nada. Simplemente no noté la maldición. Empiezo a creer que soy un bicho raro.

—No eres un bicho raro. Yo podría ayudarte. Y Harry también, suponiendo que lo convenza... Él es mucho mejor que yo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A Ron me parece que mejor lo dejamos aparte. No es que quiera dejarlo aparte, es solo que es un poco torpe.

—Estaría bien. A lo mejor logro pasar del aprobado y todo —dijo, riendo—. Es un poco raro ser el patoso de la clase... Del colegio, más bien. Y no ayuda el que Draco me lo recuerde todo el rato. La única clase en la que destaco es en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y solo me ha servido para tener un escreguto. En mi habitación no duerme nadie con la paranoia del bicho ese. ¿Sabe ya Potter de que va la primera prueba?

—No —negó Hermione—. Es secreto, solo lo saben los organizadores y los jueces...

—¿Seguro? Dile a tu amigo que se busque algo para protegerse del fuego.

—¿Del fuego? ¿Sabes qué es lo que va a pasar?

—Dragones —dijo sonriendo—. Me lo ha contado una serpiente.

—¿Dragones? ¿En serio? —dijo la chica, preocupada—. Al señor Malfoy no se le escapa nada, por lo que veo.

* * *

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —exigió Draco en el momento en que Itachi cruzó el umbral de la sala común—. Siempre que te busco para algo importante desapareces.

—Estaba dando una vuelta —respondió, dejándose caer en el sillón de cuero negro.

—¿Te has saltado la comida por dar una vuelta? —preguntó Goyle, incrédulo. El joven estaba sentado en la mesa terminando los deberes de transformaciones junto a Crabbe. Nott se encontraba en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro.

—Hemos estado hablando... —empezó Draco, bajando la voz.

—¿Quiénes?

—Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y yo —dijo, molesto por la interrupción—. Estábamos pensando en entrar en la sección prohibida esta noche, ¿te apuntas?

El mago observó fijamente a Itachi el tiempo que este estuvo pensando.

—Sí, voy —respondió finalmente—. ¿Qué es lo que queréis buscar?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nada importante, simple curiosidad. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide —añadió, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente e inclinándose hacia delante—, ¡ya se de que va a ir la primera prueba! Espero que calcinen a Cara Rajada.

—¿Qué calcinen a Potter? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Itachi, extrañado. Malfoy se sintió mejor al saber que muy probablemente era el único en Slytherin que lo sabía. Le gustaba ser el primero en enterarse de las cosas.

—En la primera prueba va a haber dragones —dijo Draco, muy emocionado—. Lo sé por mi padre, me ha llegado una carta suya esta mañana. A lo mejor viene para verla.

—¿De dónde saca tanta información tu padre?

—No es por presumir, pero es una persona importante, le cuentan prácticamente todo lo que sucede en el Ministerio.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio escuchando el crepitar de la chimenea. A ninguno de los cinco se les ocurría nada que decir.

—Entonces, volviendo a lo de antes... ¿cómo pensáis entrar en la biblioteca? —preguntó Itachi al cabo de un rato—. Se supone que cierra a las ocho y que hay encantamientos para detectar a los intrusos.

Draco miró a Itachi, divertido.

—¿De verdad te has tragado lo de los encantamientos? —dijo, sin poder creérselo—. Eso es una mentira para engañar a los de primero. Nosotros nos dimos una vuelta por allí el año pasado y nadie se enteró de nada. Y lo de la puerta cerrada es fácil de solucionar. Sólo una cosa... tienes que tener cuidado con los libros que coges, hay algunos que están malditos.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—¿Porque son libros de magia negra? —sugirió Draco, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. —. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros sabes algo del tema, si te pasa algo nos ocuparemos de ti.

«Tampoco creo que vaya a necesitar vuestra protección. En todo caso sería al revés», pensó.

—A las diez hay una reunión del personal —continuó Draco—, Filch también va a ir. A esa hora se supone que no nos encontraremos con nadie.

* * *

—Esta mañana he estado hablando con Itachi —dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto entre sus dos amigos de camino al Gran Comedor. La chica había convencido a Ron para que fuese con ellos y aunque Harry intentó huir en dirección contraria apenas lo vio llegar, Hermione enganchó a cada uno de un brazo y consiguió retenerlos a los dos.

Harry miraba fijamente los estandartes y las velas del Gran Comedor, negándose a responder mientras el otro estuviera presente. Ron se enfadó un poco.

—¿Y qué hacías tu hablando con un slytherin? Uno que es amigo del asqueroso de Malfoy, por si fuera poco.

—Por si no recuerdas bien, Ronald, quedamos en que teníamos que vigilarlo —respondió en voz baja, ofendida por el tono del chico—. Bajo mi punto de vista, hacerme amiga suya me parece una buena idea. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?

—Me parece bien —dijo, apartándose de Hermione para poder sentarse.

—A mí no —insistió Ron—. Es raro que no te aparte de su lado alegando a tus orígenes.

—¿Mis orígenes, Ron? ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?

El chico hizo amago de ir a contestar, pero se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al plato.

—Nada, perdona. Es solo que a los de Slytherin les encanta meterse con los hijos de _muggles_ y ninguno de los tres les caemos bien. A lo mejor es un intento de Malfoy para...

—Ron —le cortó Hermione—, déjalo. Estoy segura de que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en esto. No creo que Itachi sea el tipo de persona que se deja arrastrar tan fácilmente por...

—¡Pero si sigue a Malfoy por todas partes! —reclamó Ron.

—¡Tampoco creo que tenga más amigos en Hogwarts aparte de la pandilla de Malfoy!

Ron dejó los cubiertos en el plato. La comida no sabía igual de bien en medio de una discusión.

—¿No me digas que vas a intentar hacerte su mejor amiga?

—¡No! Ya te he dicho que solo quiero vigilarlo sin tener que ir siguiéndolo a todas partes sin que me vea, Ronald —se defendió Hermione—. ¡No soy un maldito ninja! Harry, dile algo.

El chico se limitó a seguir removiendo la sopa en el plato.

—No pienso hablar con él hasta que acepte que yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz.

—Ron, pídele perdón.

Ron se echó otro filete, pasando de la petición de su amiga.

—Da igual, haced lo que os de la gana. Dentro de tres semanas hay una salida a Hogsmade, ¿vais a ir?

—Yo sí —respondió Ron—, he quedado con Neville y Dean.

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Supongo.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. Itachi también viene con nosotros, por si te interesa saberlo.

* * *

El olor a libro viejo inundaba el aire de aquella zona poco visitada de la biblioteca. La única iluminación era la escasa luz proveniente de la varita de Draco, la justa para no tropezar con nada y que nadie pudiera verlos desde el otro lado de la enorme reja que partía en dos la biblioteca. Cientos de estanterías, todas iguales y repletas de libros en su mayoría de color negro, se extendían hacia el fondo de la sala que no parecía tener fin.

Nott respiró hondo: le encantaba ese sitio, oscuro y solitario. Le habría gustado ir solo, pero ya lo haría otro día.

—¡Oye, Draco, mira! —exclamó Goyle, asustando a Pansy, que se había unido a la expedición en el último momento.

—¡Baja la voz! —dijo la chica—. Alguien se puede dar cuenta de que estamos aquí.

A opinión suya podían callarse todos, hacían demasiado ruido. El único con una pizca de sentido común era Itachi, quién iba un poco más atrás examinando atentamente los lomos de un estante.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —preguntó, tocándole el hombro izquierdo—. Hasta aquí no llega el encantamiento de Draco.

—Sí, me he acostumbrado a estar a oscuras.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo, cogiendo el libro sobre el que Itachi estaba pasando el índice y sentándose en una silla. El otro chico le miró algo molesto, pero siguió examinando la estantería.

_Magia perdida, _se llamaba el libro. El nombre del autor no aparecía por ninguna parte, por lo que supuso que debía de ser anónimo. Examinó un poco la cubierta del libro, como le había enseñado su padre. No quería llevarse un susto al abrirlo, no parecía sobre magia oscura, así que bien podría tener alguna maldición. Lo abrió por la primera página: alguien había tachado el título y escrito debajo: _Magia inventada._

Decidiendo que ese libro no le interesaba se puso en pie para dejarlo en su sitio. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo Pansy se le cruzó, pidiéndole que lo diera a ella. Se lo dejó y se fue a buscar en otra sección.

En otra mesa algo alejada de la de Pansy, Draco leía un libro de pociones con Crabbe y Goyle dando vueltas a su alrededor. Nott tenía la impresión de que esos dos habían venido para protegerles en caso de que la Señora Norris decidiera aparecer de golpe, porque no parecían querer acercarse a más de dos palmos de ninguna encuadernación.

Un par de horas después, cerca de las doce de la noche, sobre la mesa se amontonaban unos pocos libros. Draco se había cansado y conversaba con Crabbe y Goyle mientras que Nott se dedicaba a leer los libros que Draco había abandonado. Itachi hacía un rato que se había perdido en alguna parte.

—¡Este libro es genial! —dijo Pansy, llamando la atención del resto—. ¿Os imagináis poder hacer todo esto?

Draco se acercó a mirar, seguido por Nott.

—¿El qué es genial? —preguntó Nott.

—¿Es que no lo ves? —dijo la chica, señalando un dibujo de una mano con la palma hacia arriba, rodeada de lo que parecía fuego. No se distinguía muy bien, después de todo estaba en blanco y negro.

—¿El qué? ¿Una mano ardiendo? —dijo Draco— Eso se puede conseguir metiendo el brazo en la chimenea.

—¡No! Es una _Avada Kedavra_, o eso es lo que dice el texto. ¿No sería alucinante conseguir hacer la maldición asesina sin usar la varita?

—¿No se supone que si tocas un _Avada Kedavra_ mueres? —insinuó Itachi, apareciendo de la nada y quitándole el libro de las manos.

—Sí. Pero supongo que si el que lo escribió siguió vivo para contarlo...

—O a lo mejor es una broma y por eso está aquí, en la sección prohibida: porque hay gente con poca cabeza que consigue hacerlo y la palma al momento —insistió Itachi—. Deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde, mañana hay clase y seguramente ya han acabado la reunión.

—Si tú lo dices. Voy a dejar esto —dijo Pansy, perdiéndose de vista.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la sección prohibida después de colocar las cosas en su sitio se la encontraron metiendo el libro en el hueco entre dos estanterías.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me ha gustado, quiero seguir leyéndolo mañana —respondió, poniéndose de pie.

—No puedes dejar eso ahí —replicó Itachi—, ve y déjalo en su sitio. Si alguien se lo encuentra antes de que lo cojas se preguntarán que hac... ¿Lo habéis oído?

—Viene alguien —afirmó Draco, que también escuchaba los pasos—. El libro está perfectamente donde está, vamos a irnos antes de que nos vean.


	11. La primera prueba

****_¡Buenas noches/tardes/días o lo que sea mientras que leéis el capítulo! Si os preguntáis por qué he actualizado tan rápido, la respuesta es bastante sencilla, casi la mitad del capítulo es lo que dije que había quitado del anterior. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, porque tengo la impresión de que es el que mejor me ha quedado. Si actualizo como siempre, supongo que el próxima va para mediados de la semana que viene. ¡Y muchas gracias por los comentarios! Aunque son poquitos, me suben un montón el ánimo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA PRIMERA PRUEBA**

Pasaron varios días hasta que consiguió hablar por primera vez con Potter. El chico estaba bastante frustrado por el tema del Torneo. Le dio las gracias por contarle lo de los dragones y conversaron un par de veces más. Para sorpresa de todos, un día se llegó a sentar con él en clase de pociones. Draco se enfadó. Weasly se enfadó. Snape los miró con cara rara. Hermione tenía un aspecto sospechosamente satisfecho. Crabbe y Goyle adoptaron la actitud de su líder, tal y como era de esperar.

En todo caso, ese momento tan sumamente extraño para ambas casas pasó rápidamente cuando Colin Creevey vino para llevarse al cuarto campeón. Algo sobre una comprobación de varitas y una sesión de fotos para _El Profeta._

En esas semanas también había quedado un par de veces con Hermione para que le ayudara con encantamientos y transformaciones. Se podría decir que no había ido del todo bien... Algo como que estaba exactamente igual que antes. Para Itachi era obvio que nunca en la vida conseguiría hacer magia. Hasta para hacer creer a la gente que sabía realizar el encantamiento _lumos_ tenía que utilizar genjutsu. Eso era algo que la chica no veía, ya que seguía insistiendo que con tiempo y esfuerzo lo lograría.

Habría sido bonito aprender una nueva disciplina de lucha, pero puesto que no era un mago y que en su propio mundo no le serviría de mucho, no le veía el sentido. Eso le llevaba a hacerse una pregunta... ¿qué era lo que hacía allí exactamente? Ah, sí: la biblioteca. Había ido a Hogwarts para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a regresar y no lo había encontrado. Durante una clase se había dado cuenta de que todavía le quedaba esperanza, solo tendría que buscar a alguien que supiera del tema. Encontró a esa persona, pero acabó resultando que era el líder de los mortífagos que él mismo había atrapado durante los Mundiales y le ofrecía la solución a los problemas que le habían surgido en los últimos meses a cambio de dar la espalda a todos sus ideales (los pocos que todavía mantenía). Aceptó, ¿y qué se encuentra a la noche siguiente? Un libro sobre una especie de mundo perdido, escrito por alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de ir y volver para contarlo. Apostaría con toda certeza que ese libro antes no estaba allí, él lo habría visto de ser así. Al día siguiente fue para intentar recuperarlo antes que Pansy, pensando que si contenía lo que esperaba tendría la oportunidad de darle la espalda a su cliente, buscar a Danzo, matarlo y volver a su casa. Como era de esperar, el libro había desaparecido. Tampoco estaba en la sección prohibida. Magnífico. Ahora también tenía que preocuparse de que no fuese Hermione la que se lo había llevado.

—El señor Ollivander quiere hablar contigo cuando termines de comer —le dijo Colin Creevey en la hora de la cena. Daba la impresión de que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para utilizar al pobre chico como mensajero. Colin se fue corriendo de vuelta a su mesa antes de que Itachi pudiera terminar de tragar la bullabesa. Obviamente sus compañeros de casa le habían intimidado de alguna manera.

El joven miró a la mesa principal, donde estaban los profesores sentados junto al fabricante de varitas, Rita Skeeter y el fotógrafo que la acompañaba. Una pluma y un pergamino flotaban alrededor de la periodista, escribiendo a toda velocidad. Los que estaban cerca debían de estar muy molestos.

Cuando terminó la cena Itachi se acercó al señor Ollivander. Esperaba que no le echara en cara el alboroto que causó en su tienda.

—Buenas noches, ¿has comido bien? —saludó el mayor, estrechándole la mano con una fuerza muy poco normal en una persona de su edad.

—Sí, perfectamente, gracias. Aquí todo está siempre muy bueno.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Ollivander, con cierto matiz soñador en su tono—. Qué recuerdos tengo de los tiempos que pasé aquí de joven. Pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar... ¿Cómo va tu varita? Espino, treinta centímetros, corazón de dragón. Creo que lo he dicho bien, ¿no es así?

—Funciona bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. Veo que se ha desecho del bigote.

—No iba a quedarme toda la vida con el bigote azul, como comprenderá. ¿Me deja verla?

Itachi le tendió la varita y observó durante un rato.

—¿Sabes? Le tenía algo de cariño a esta varita, fue de las primeras que hice. Nada excepcional, pero en este caso no importa mucho si no me equivoco. Ya vino el otro día alguien como tú a mi tienda, venía acompañado por el Ministro de Magia. Todo un honor, no todos los días entra Cornelius Fudge en tu tienda. Si no me equivoco era un alto cargo del Ministerio de Magia de Japón, un señor muy extraño.

Cuando terminó de examinarla, le devolvió la varita con aire satisfecho. La mente de Itachi no pudo evitar empezar a darle vueltas al tema del "alto cargo del Ministerio de Magia de Japón".

—Me gusta ver que todavía hay gente que cuida tan bien de las varitas.

—¿Cómo era el hombre que iba con el Ministro? ¿Puede describírmelo? —preguntó.

—Bueno, era algo alto... Un señor mayor, aunque creo que sería más joven que yo. Llevaba la cabeza vendada tapándole un ojo. ¿Te suena?

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a responder Itachi—. Digamos que es el ayudante del Ministro.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, tengo que irme ya a mi casa y tú tienes que madrugar mañana para ir a clase... —dijo, estrechándole la mano nuevamente, esta vez en señal de despedida.

—Igualmente, espero volver a verle.

Itachi se despidió una vez más del señor Ollivander, que salió por la puerta principal para desaparecerse en las afueras del castillo. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación y lo primero que vio fue un pergamino flotando ante él.

—¿Te importa si hablamos un momentito? —genial, justo lo que le faltaba.

—Lo siento mucho, señora, pero tengo que irme. Va a dar el toque de queda y...

—¡Ah! Pero estoy segura de que a Dumbledore no le importará. Es una simple conversación —la pluma empezaba a ponerlo nervioso—, los magos de Gran Bretaña sabemos tan poco de cómo funciona la comunidad mágica de Japón...

«Créame, yo se aún menos»

—Exactamente igual que aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado a venir Hogwarts, tan lejos de tu hogar?

Por cada palabra que detectaba, la pluma parecía escribir veinte. La velocidad a la que iba no era normal. Si podía ir más rápido, lo más probable es que ese objeto hubiera podido ganar a su difunto amigo en una carrera.

—Yo...

_Con una mirada tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente de la del joven Harry, Itachi Uchiha, el nuevo estudiante de cuarto curso en Hogwarts no puede evitar soltar una lágrima ante el recuerdo de su hogar..._

Itachi no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Oiga, yo no estoy llorando!

_Avergonzado por su breve momento de debilidad, se seca las lágrimas, rechazando el pañuelo que le ofrezco en un intento de consolarlo..._

—Pero estás emocionado, cariño —se defendió la reportera—. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué tal hasta ahora tu experiencia en el país? ¿Estuviste en los Mundiales?

—Sí, fui con un amigo...

_Con cierto horror recuerda los acontecimientos de la final de quidditch celebrada este pasado verano. El joven japonés fue uno de los testigos..._

—Yo no estoy horrorizado...

_Itachi Uchiha, proveniente de una familia de magos sangre limpia, confiesa que en cierto sentido le pareció adecuada la actuación de..._

—Escúcheme, estoy cansado, tengo que irme —dijo, esquivando a la periodista que le suplicaba que se quedara para finalizar la entrevista. El chico no miró atrás hasta que estuvo a salvo en la sala común de Slytherin y lo único que tenía a la espalda era la puerta cerrada.

—¿Estás bien?

Itachi miró al otro adolescente. Debía de ser de quinto o sexto, Draco le había dicho que jugaba con él en el equipo de quidditch. No sabía su nombre, tampoco le importaba saberlo.

—No se... acabo de escapar del diablo, ¿eso es estar bien?

—¿Rita Skeeter? —preguntó el jugador.

Itachi asintió a la vez que abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Pues buena suerte, va a estar aquí para informar sobre el Torneo.

Magnífico. Menuda racha, ahora también iba a tener que preocuparse de que Rita Skeeter no cumpliera su promesa para con sus escritores y no averiguara quien era _el misterioso enmascarado que puso un final un poquito más feliz a los ataques de los Mundiales._

Tras cambiarse de ropa y taparse con las mantas le llegó la voz amortiguada de Draco:

—¿Y ahora dónde dices que estabas?

—En el vestíbulo. Me tenían secuestrado.

—Ah, bien, no pasa nada.

—Me alegro de que no pase nada.

—Últimamente hablas mucho con Potter y la sangre sucia —dijo Draco al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse.

Itachi se tapó un poco más, hacía bastante frío.

—Buenas noches.

—No esquives la conversación.

—No la esquiva, simplemente quiere dormir, igual que el resto.

—Cierra la boca, Zabini.

—Que duermas bien, mi amor.

* * *

—¿Por qué no te quitas la capa? —decía Hermione cuando salían de Honeydukes—. Aquí nadie te va a molestar.

—Me parece que no habéis mirado bien —protestó Harry cuando Itachi le dio la razón a Hermione—. Por ahí va esa...

Hermione dio una vuelta en el sitio, intentando localizar a la persona de la que hablaba su amigo. No le servía de mucho que le señalara el sitio si no podía verlo.

—Por allí —dijo Itachi, cogiendo por los hombros a la chica y girándola en un ángulo de cuarenta grados—. Rita Skeeter. Gracias a Merlín que no publicó nada de lo que escribió sobre mí.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le contradijo Harry—, seguramente querrá terminar de exprimirte información y publicarlo más tarde.

—Gracias por levantarme el ánimo.

Hermione se frotó las manos para espantar un poco el frío mientras seguía con la mirada a la reportera de _El Profeta._

—¿Por qué no vamos a las Tres Escobas? Me apetece tomarme algo caliente.

—No —se apresuró a responder Harry, aún bajo la capa—, se supone que Ron está allí.

—¿Y que más te da? No puede verte y aunque lo hiciera la presencia de Itachi entre nosotros le apartaría corriendo.

—¿Por qué hablas de mi presencia como si fuera un muerto?

—No importa, vamos.

La chica emprendió la marcha con Itachi a sus espaldas. Era un pueblo bastante bonito, aunque bastante raro. La mayoría de casas eran construcciones de madera o piedra. Sería una perfecta postal navideña si no fuera por la ropa de los habitantes y las criaturas que veía pasar de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —le preguntó Hermione.

La bruja había escogido una mesa al fondo de la taberna, junto a una ventana. Se sentó enfrente de ella, suponiendo que Harry estaba a su lado.

—No lo sé, ¿qué vas a pedir tú? —dijo, examinando una carta que había encima de la mesa junto al servilletero.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Yo quiero otra.

—Menos mal que estás aquí, no te imaginas lo tonta que me sentiría yo sola aquí sentada. A ti nadie puede verte —añadió, prediciendo que su mejor amigo iba a quejarse.

Mientras que esperaban sus bebidas Hermione sacó un cuaderno con un pequeño listado de nombres.

—¿Eso qué es? —preguntó Itachi, curioso. No se le ocurría que podía significar P.E.D.D.O.

—¿Quieres colaborar? —saltó Hermione de repente, ilusionada—. Es la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

—Suena... interesante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas afiliada?

—Lo he fundado este año —dijo, muy orgullosa—. Intento conseguir un mejor trato para los elfos domésticos, ya sabes: vacaciones, un salario justo, seguridad social... ¿Te apunto?

—Di que no, rápido —susurró Harry—, antes de que te atrape.

—No, lo siento, no me interesa.

—¿Seguro?

Itachi asintió, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que le acababan de traer. Hermione cerró el cuaderno, decepcionada.

—Tal vez debería preguntarle a la gente del pueblo.

—¿Cómo llevas la primera prueba? ¿Sabes ya cómo lo vas a hacer? —dijo Itachi, dejando que Hermione divagara en voz alta.

—Ni idea. Hermione me ha sugerido un par de cosas, pero no sé si funcionarán. Según ella depende del tipo de dragón que me toque... Que alegría, ¿no?

—Yo te ayudaría, pero soy demasiado malo con la varita.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí sentados al resguardo del frío, Hermione no paró de hablar sobre qué podría hacer Harry en la prueba. Pero claro, no tenían ni idea de que tendría que hacer con el dragón, ¿derrotarlo? ¿esquivarlo?

También se encontraron con Hagrid y el profesor Moody, cuya verdadera identidad Itachi ya sabía. Esa era una buena explicación a por qué cuando lo miraba con el sharingan activado —cosa que solo se había atrevido a hacer durante su última conversación— su imagen era borrosa y se distorsionaba junto al aspecto de un hombre sin duda mucho más joven, alto y esbelto.

Dos horas antes de que tuvieran que volver al castillo, Draco también hizo una pequeña visita a las Tres Escobas. Cabe mencionar que su estancia en la taberna no cruzó el umbral de los diez minutos. Tras un leve intercambio de opiniones encontradas el asunto desembocó en una pequeña pelea. Resumiendo: Goyle y Crabbe se abalanzaron sobre Itachi apelando que este era un traidor, Hermione y Draco empuñaron las varitas y Harry tiró la silla al ponerse en pie —todavía bajo la capa—. Hermione acabó petrificada, la nariz de Draco se hinchó hasta límites insospechados y Crabbe y Goyle se llevaron un par de fracturas cada uno. Obviamente, los echaron a todos del local. Y también, obviamente, la amistad por conveniencia que había mantenido con Draco llegó a su fin.

* * *

El lunes a la hora de la cena Itachi se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin, sentado en la esquina más alejada de Draco y sus amigos. El único que seguía consintiendo tenerlo cerca era Nott y algunos de los alumnos de cursos superiores. Y Blaise, que le tenía un asco irracional a todo lo que hiciera el chico rubio.

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso ya que no sabía que iba a hacer con el dragón del día siguiente y, de alguna manera, Hermione se las había apañado para duplicar el nivel de nerviosismo. Itachi iba más o menos igual, aunque por motivos diferentes. Tenía que cumplir su misión y el hecho de que el Ministro llevara a Danzo pegado a sus talones —seguramente era él quien le había contado todo lo que sabía cuando se lo encontró en el estadio— no era precisamente favorecedor. En el momento en que la llevara a cabo tendrían la persona perfecta a la que culpar.

Lo que más le habría gustado en ese momento sería poder ir a entrenar, pero el espacio que había estado utilizando estaba ocupado por un grupo de magos y cuatro dragones. En caso de que Crouch fallara él tendría que asegurarse de que Harry saliera con vida del enfrentamiento con el dragón. Itachi no entendía ese punto, si querían deshacerse de él sería mucho más fácil dejar que lo mataran en vez de arriesgarse a que el plan de Voldemort fracasase y el chico escapara. Empezaba a echar de menos su época como ANBU.

En la mañana del día siguiente se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se quedó junto a Hermione y Harry, el cual se encontraba en un estado situado en alguna parte entre los nervios, ganas de vomitar y, curiosamente, una felicidad absoluta. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se lo llevó, Hermione le contó que Hagrid le había llevado a ver a los dragones y que habían descubierto la forma en que podría sortearlo. Simplemente Harry había aprendido a realizar el encantamiento convocador, cuando estuviera en medio de la prueba, Harry atraería su Saeta de Fuego y todo sería mucho más fácil.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —le interrogó Moody cuando se lo encontró un cuarto de hora más tarde en uno de los pasillos.

Itachi asintió.

—¿Te ha dicho...?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Confiaba en que fueras tú el que me lo explicara —dijo Itachi, cruzándose de brazos.

Moody abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero en el último momento su ojo de cristal giró de golpe apuntando hacia algún punto a su espalda.

Era el profesor Snape acompañado por Dumbledore.

—Uchiha, deberías estar con el resto de sus compañeros de camino a las gradas —dijo Snape, bajando la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Iba hacia allí ahora mismo...

—Le estaba explicando al señor Uchiha que espero mejores resultados en el próximo examen práctico —lo interrumpió Moody.

—Ah, sí, ese es un tema del que tendremos que hablar usted y yo —aseguró Snape, mirándolo fijamente. Cada vez que el profesor hacía eso Itachi notaba una molestia en el interior de su cabeza, como si alguien estuviera atacando su mente usando un martillo de plástico barato forrado con algodones y Snape acababa por apartar la vista, molesto por algo que el shinobi no llegaba a comprender del todo, aunque tenía alguna que otra teoría.

El chico se despidió de los profesores y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, aparentando estar avergonzado, hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de los tres. Pasó por delante de los asientos en los que se encontraban la mayoría de los Slytherin y de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Un chico de cuarto de Hufflepuff, con una insignia de «APOYA A CEDRIC», intentó ponerle la zancadilla. Al final, una fila más arriba encontró a Hermione sentada junto a Weasley y sus hermanos. Itachi se sentó al lado de la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa algo forzada del pelirrojo.

—¿Falta mucho para que empiece? —preguntó, aflojándose un poco la bufanda.

—No —respondió Hermione, dándose golpecitos en las rodillas—, acaban de anunciar que comienza en dos minutos.

Efectivamente, después de dos minutos en tensión, un grupo considerable de magos y brujas entró junto a un dragón enorme de color azul plateado. La bestia dio un rugido y soltó una llamarada en dirección a la grada donde estaban sentados. Itachi pudo sentir como algo se encogía en su interior al pensar en su familia.

El estadio enteró bramó, aplaudió y silbó en cuanto Cedric puso un pie en la arena. El chico no conservaba, ni de lejos, la serenidad y tranquilidad que poseía normalmente.

Cedric avanzó hacia el lateral derecho, llamando la atención del dragón, que se agachó levemente, acercándose un poco más a los huevos que protegía. Dio algunas vueltas, como buscando algo. Finalmente alargó el brazo y exclamó algo que no llegó a escucharse claramente por el ruido de la multitud y los comentarios de Bagman. Inesperadamente, a una de las rocas empezó a crecerle patas, cabeza, cola y pelo, hasta acabar convirtiéndose en un labrador, causando que varias de las espectadoras dejaran escapar un sonoro «¡Ooooh, qué monada!».

El dragón no decidió compartir la misma opinión que la población femenina del colegio, porque siguió al perro y le gruñó, enseñándole los colmillos, afilados como navajas. Aprovechando la distracción, Cedric se lanzó corriendo a coger el huevo dorado. Casi a la vez que el joven salía con el huevo en brazos, el dragón se dio la vuelta y una enorme bola de fuego salió tras de él, acompañada de un rugido de frustración.

Los magos encargados del dragón se aseguraron de reducirlo cuando Cedric hubo salido del cercado y Ludo Bagman empezó a gritar.

—¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur Delacour salió a la vista del público un minuto después que su dragón. La chica fue algo más prudente y se quedó cerca de la salida, medio escondida, mientras realizaba varios intentos de hechizar el dragón. Debió de conseguirlo, porque el galés verde común se echó a dormir. Pequeños destellos de fuego le salían de la boca.

Fleur tuvo mala suerte: cuando cogió el huevo el dragón roncó y le prendió fuego a la falda. Consiguió apagarla, pero seguro que le quitaban algún punto por eso.

Durante la espera a que llegara el siguiente dragón, Ron se entretuvo intentando averiguar quienes eran las personas que acompañaban al jurado.

—Oye Hermione —dijo, señalando las gradas frente a ellos—, ¿no es ese el Ministro? No consigo verlo bien, está muy lejos.

Hermione se inclinó en su asiento, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Supongo que podría ser, yo tampoco lo distingo bien.

Pero Itachi sí que lo hacia. Tanto, que ni siquiera prestó atención a la actuación de Krum. Sentado a la izquierda del Ministro, con aire arrogante, había un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, con el pelo negro y corto y rasgos japoneses. A pesar de que la descripción física no encajaba del todo, sabía perfectamente quien era. Además, el individuo tuvo la bondad de confirmar sus sospechas levantando la mano en un ademán de saludo.


	12. El colacuerno húngaro

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿A qué no adivináis cuál es mi nueva excusa? Bueno, sencillamente no la tengo. Tuve problemas con el ordenador, pero como solo duraron tres días creo que eso no cuenta... Dejemoslo es que he estado ocupada saliendo por ahí con mis amigos y que me ha dado pereza ponerme a escribir. Eso y que los problemas mencionados con el ordenador incluyen que se me borraron las cerca de 2000 palabras que tenía escritas. Ya he aprendido que siempre hay que hacer una copia en un pendrai. De todas maneras, me gusta más como me ha quedado ahora. Respecto a la pregunta de Your-TearsTo-Roses, no, no hay masacre. Esa es una pregunta que iré explicando a lo largo del fic.

A la (doy por hecho que es una chica) que me pidió que emparejara a Itachi con Hermione, solo tengo que decir que no era algo que entrara en los esquemas que tengo hechos para la historia. Me lo pensaré, pero no te ilusiones demasiado. Lo más seguro es que no.

Perdonad que sea tan corto, pero quería publicarlo de una vez. Os lo compensaré con el siguiente. Por cierto, aprovecho para deciros que durante el curso probablemente no actualice todas las semanas —por motivos obvios—, pero no pienso dejar abandonada la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL COLACUERNO HÚNGARO.**

Una dragona enorme, de mayor tamaño incluso que los dragones que habían ido antes que ella, con las escamas negras y una cola llena de pinchos, rugía con rabia al público. Tal y como era de esperar, a Harry le había tocado el dragón más simpático.

Apenas el chico puso un pie en el cercado, la bestia giró la cabeza hacia él. Hermione apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, clavándose las uñas en la cara por los nervios. Tiene que funcionar, pensó, al tiempo que Harry levantaba la varita y gritaba:

—¡_Accio_ Saeta de Fuego!

Uno, dos, tres... quince segundos después una escoba llegó a su lado cruzando el cielo. La chica suspiró aliviada y viroteó a Harry mientras este pasaba una pierna por encima de la escoba y levantaba el vuelo. El joven esquivaba ágilmente los ataques del colacuerno. Ludo Bagman gritaba de emoción, elogiando la estrategia de Harry y comparándolo con Krum.

Junto a Hermione, Itachi prestaba más atención a los palcos que tenían enfrente que al espectáculo. Por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta. El extranjero tenía el mismo aspecto apacible de siempre, el mismo aire ligeramente amenazador de siempre... Pero también parecía estar en tensión. A ratos, generalmente cuando el público armaba más jaleo, desviaba la atención hacia la dragona y Harry, aunque le prestaba más atención a la primera.

Harry, por su parte, buscaba el momento adecuado para lanzarse en picado y coger el huevo dorado. Necesitaba que el dragón le dejara una abertura por la que poder pasar. Tras varias tácticas de distracción aprendidas gracias al quidditch, el animal levantó demasiado una de las alas. Perfecto.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dijo Itachi a Hermione, alzando la voz para que pudiera oírle.

Hermione asintió levemente, sin darle demasiada importancia y siguió animando todo lo que pudo.

Harry sintió a sus espaldas el calor de una de las llamaradas. No se preocupó demasiado, ya se había colado debajo del dragón, allí el fuego no le alcanzaría, cogió rápidamente el huevo, notándolo frío y pesado en el brazo izquierdo. Salió de allí, dispuesto a levantar el huevo, victorioso.

Mucho antes de sentir el golpe, notó como el huevo se le deslizaba entre las manos y lo agarró con más fuerza. Enseguida le siguió profundo dolor en la cabeza al chocar contra el suelo. Algo le había dado. ¿La cola? ¿Una de las garras? No estaba muy seguro.

* * *

—¿Estás bien, tío? —fue básicamente lo primero que escuchó cuando se despertó.

El olor a medicinas y desinfectante, las sábanas blancas... reconocía bastante bien el sitio en el que se encontraba. Era una tradición el despertarse en esa misma cama por lo menos una o dos veces por curso. Generalmente tras utilizar una escoba.

A su derecha estaba Hermione y al otro lado Ron. Sentado a los pies de la cama de enfrente se encontraba Itachi. A veces se le seguía haciendo raro tener a un Slytherin como amigo. No conseguía ver que era eso que Hermione veía en él. La mayoría del tiempo era un poco serio, pero al cabo de un rato se volvía simpático.

—¿Me escuchas? —insistió Ron—. Dios mío, Hermione. El golpe le ha afectado al oído.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que contestar? Seguramente debería tomarse la preocupación de su amigo como una disculpa. Hermione y Ron seguían hablando entre ellos. No conseguía terminar de entender lo que decían, se notaba medio atontado. Itachi se mantuvo en su sitio, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—¿Por qué no dice nada? —preguntó. Se notaba la voz pastosa y casi podría asegurar que no tenía cuerpo si no fuese porque podía verse las manos.

—¿Quién? ¿Itachi? —dijo Hermione, sonaba preocupada. Harry asintió—. Lleva así unas cuantas horas —susurró—. Está muy raro. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿qué ha ocurrido? No noto nada.

—Es normal, casi te matan a analgésicos —dijo Ron.

—Cuando cogiste el huevo —empezó Hermione—, el dragón se puso furioso y barrió el suelo con la cola. Rompió el nido y te golpeó.

—Sabes que lo siento mucho, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Ron—. No se como pude dudar de ti.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Has tardado en darte cuenta, ¿eh?

Ron sonrió, contento de que su amigo le hubiera perdonado.

Al final llegó la enfermera, haciendo grandes movimientos con las manos y exigiéndoles que salieran en silencio. Harry tenía que descansar.

El único que no reaccionó inmediatamente fue Itachi. La señora Pomfrey intentó llamarle la atención dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. Itachi se puso en pie a la velocidad de la luz, apartándose de la mano como si llevara una antorcha.

* * *

_La primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, realizada el martes, estuvo a poco de quedar convertida en una verdadera matanza cuando el colacuerno húngaro, el dragón al que se enfrentaba el cuarto campeón, atacó repentinamente, rompiendo los huevos del nido y llevándose por delante la escoba del campeón._

_Los cuidadores se vieron obligados a intervenir para salvar a Potter y los pocos huevos que todavía quedaban intactos, informa nuestra reportera especial, Rita Skeeter._

_Los especimenes estaban completamente sanos, cuenta Charlie Weasley, uno de los dragonologos presentes en el cercado construido en los terrenos del colegio. No sabemos que ha podido pasar para que surja ese comportamiento en ella. El colacuerno húngaro es una raza generalmente agresiva, pero nunca una dragona había atacado de esa forma, poniendo en peligro a sus crías._

_Harry Potter se encuentra actualmente en la enfermería de Hogwarts, sanando de las heridas creadas por el dragón. Seguramente, si no fuera por los dos dragonologos que lo pusieron a salvo, no estaría vivo en estos momentos._

_Los dos jóvenes salvadores fueron Charlie Weasley, quien apartó al chico de la zona de peligro y un hombre enmascarado, que redujo al animal con un poderoso encantamiento aguamenti realizado sin varita. Los compañeros de Charlie aseguran que nunca habían visto a ese mago. ¿Sería el enmascarado de los Mundiales?_

* * *

—¿Crees que ha sido él?

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí —respondió el director, dando la vuelta al escritorio. Le dio un leve empujón a una figurilla sobre la mesa. El pájaro de metal empezó a balancearse de adelante a atrás, hundiendo el pico en un bebedero. Había sido un regalo de un alumno muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era profesor de transformaciones—. Los mundiales, el accidente de ayer... Algo no va como debería. ¿Te sigue doliendo la marca, Severus?

El profesor de pociones se sentó en una de las sillas y se arremangó.

—Empieza a ser algo más visible, pero el dolor es casi inexistente.

—No me has dicho qué tal te ha ido. ¿Has visto algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

—No —sentenció Snape, colocándose la manga en su sitio—. Ni si quiera he podido entrar.

Dumbledore observó como el movimiento del pájaro se iba ralentizando poco a poco.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo pierdas de vista —finalizó el director.

* * *

Al día siguiente le dejaron salir de la enfermería. Hermione llevaba varios días insistiéndole para que averiguara algo sobre la siguiente prueba a través del huevo. Itachi apoyaba la idea, mientras que Ron hacía justo lo contrario. Ya tendría tiempo de comerse la cabeza, de momento tenía que recuperar el tiempo que había pasado sin la compañía de su mejor amigo, además, la segunda prueba estaba todavía muy lejos.

En la siguiente clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que tuvieron, Itachi le llevó el escreguto a Hagrid. Se había hecho demasiado grande como para mantenerlo en la habitación. Hermione hizo levitar la caja hasta que llegaron a la cabaña del profesor. Los compañeros de habitación de Itachi parecían muy felices por librarse del repugnante animal.

Ron había sugerido por el camino que dejara caer la caja, si se moría, podrían decir que había sido un accidente. Era una opción tentadora, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

Se suponía que tenían que dedicar la hora a averiguar si los escregutos de cola explosiva hibernaban. Para ello, Hagrid había llevado unas cajas con mantas en las que debían meter a las criaturas. Más pronto que tarde quedó claro que no les gustaba estar encerrados, mucho menos hibernar.

Tras media hora, los escregutos acabaron por escaparse, dispersándose por la zona. Mientras que la mayor parte de la clase corría a refugiarse en la cabaña, Harry, Ron, Hermione y algunos más se quedaron fuera para ayudar a Hagrid.

Rita Skeeter apareció justo en el momento en que Harry y Ron quedaban acorralados contra la cabaña por uno de los escregutos. La mujer estaba apoyada en la valla del jardín de Hagrid, contemplando el alboroto.

El profesor se abalanzó rápidamente contra el escreguto, apartándolo de sus dos alumnos.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Hagrid, reteniendo al animal.

—Rita Skeeter, reportera del Profeta —respondió, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Itachi podía ver a través del cristal de la ventana —algo sucia, la verdad— como la periodista que le había detenido el otro día en el vestíbulo conversaba con Hagrid mientras este intentaba controlar a los escregutos. Le gustaría haberse quedado a ayudar, pero lamentablemente no habría podido hacer nada sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Desviando la atención de la mujer y el profesor, se fijó en Harry. Se había recuperado muy rápido de las heridas del pasado martes.

En el sofá más cercano estaban sentados Pansy y Draco, con Crabbe y Goyle ocupando los reposa brazos. La chica se quejaba porque todavía no había encontrado el libro que vio aquella noche en la sección prohibida. Itachi no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, el que debería de quejarse era él. Disimuladamente se había colado —más bien Hugin lo había hecho— en la habitación que ocupaba Hermione y se había asegurado de que no estaba allí. Tampoco en ninguna parte de la torre de Gryffindor y ninguno de los tres lo llevaba encima. Nadie de Slytherin lo había cogido. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? ¿Había desaparecido así, sin más? En la biblioteca no estaba, desde luego. Últimamente se había visto obligado a pasar allí mucho tiempo debido a su misión, esa de la que se sentía tan avergonzado.

* * *

Baile.

Apenas esa palabra llegó hasta sus oídos, un par de semanas después de la prueba, sintió un escalofrío muy poco agradable. Él no bailaba. Bueno, sí lo hacía. Sus padres le habían obligado a aprender a bailar. Toda preparación es bienvenida para un ninja. Dos veces bienvenida en una misión de espionaje o infiltración: si hay que bailar, se baila; si hay que barrer, se barre; si hay que matar, se mata; si hay que tocar la flauta, se toca la flauta.

Que supiera bailar, no significaba que le gustara hacerlo. Se sentía ridículo.

Además, si tenía que ir a un baile, eso significaba que tendría que llevar pareja. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos le gustaba la idea.

Él no bailaba. Y punto.

Recordó el día que llegó a Hogwarts, en una de las carrozas, encerrado con esas dos lunáticas y la chica rubia. Todo el viaje oyendo hablar de vestidos. Desde luego, no iría al baile con ninguna de las dos. Pero tenía que conseguir una pareja. No era su lugar, esa gente no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero no pensaba quedar mal delante de ellos.


	13. El baile de Navidad

_Por favor, no me matéis. Como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo. Si me queréis decir cualquier ya sabéis que podéis dejarme un comentario._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD.**

Varias chicas se acercaron a él durante las semanas previas al baile. Mas exactamente fueron dos. Obviamente les dijo que no. Tenía muy claro que no iría con ninguna de ellas. Pensó durante un tiempo en invitar a Hermione, pero ella ya tenía pareja, aunque no quiso decirle cuál era.

Miró al asiento junto a él, a su derecha. Era consciente de que un vestido como ese llamaría demasiado la atención tanto en su mundo como en el muggle. Algo le decía que en este también. Aún así, en Luna quedaba extrañamente adorable. A veces daba la impresión de que estaba loca, pero en el tiempo transcurrido la había encontrado mucho más amable y cuerda que muchos del resto del alumnado.

—El otro día llegó una carta a mi casa —decía Luna mientras partía en dos una patata cocida—. A mi padre no le hacen mucha gracia, pero él las ignora.

—¿Una carta? ¿Sobre qué?

—Uno de los artículos del Quisquilloso, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Itachi negó. Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo apoyados en el filo del plato. No tenía mucha hambre esa noche, justo al contrario que su pareja. Luna comía bastante a pesar de estar tan delgada.

—Mi padre tiene una revista, pero no la lee mucha gente —explicó la chica, con una leve expresión de tristeza—. La carta era del Departamento de Ministerios. No les gustó que mi padre insinuara que el hombre que intervino en los Mundiales no era un mago.

—Bueno... ¿si no es un mago qué va a _seg_? —intervino un chico de Beauxbatons sentado en la misma mesa, causando risas entre algunos de los comensales.

Mientras que Luna pasaba por alto eficientemente las burlas de sus compañeros, Itachi echó un vistazo a la mesa principal. No se había preparado para esto.

—Entonces, dice usted que es nipón —dijo alegremente Hermione. Esa noche su mejor amiga estaba muy feliz. Más que de costumbre. Demasiado teniendo en cuenta a quién era su acompañante.

Él sería una pareja mucho mejor. ¡Incluso Uchiha sería un acompañante mejor!

El hombre asintió con un gesto muy marcado. Se notaba que era mayor por las numerosas canas que empezaban a adueñarse de su cabeza. Había llegado acompañado por el Ministro de Magia para ver la primera prueba y había decidido volver para el baile.

—Este año ha llegado un estudiante japonés a cuarto, a lo mejor usted lo conoce —continuó—. Se llama Itachi...

—¿No se estará usted refiriendo a Uchiha-san? —interrumpió el hombre. Podría haberla dejado terminar en vez de cortarle de esa forma.

—¡Sí! —respondió la chica.

—Muy triste lo de ese chico —contó, mientras cogía un trozo de carne. ¿Cómo conseguiría comer con esos palillos?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre? —dijo Percy. Su hermano, como no, metiéndose siempre en todo.

—Itachi-san perdió recientemente a su familia. Yo mismo me ofrecí a cuidar de él, su padre era un amigo muy cercano. Sin embargo él prefirió alejarse de Japón por un tiempo —argumentó, muy triste, dejando los palillos cuidadosamente.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Madame Máxime, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Quién haría semejante cosa?

—La verdad es que todavía no lo hemos averiguado —respondió, avergonzado—. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo son las cosas por aquí?

—La verdad —dijo el director de Durmstrang—, es que hace tiempo que pienso que en todos lados ocurre lo mismo. ¿Y no tienen ninguna idea de por qué mataron a esa familia?

Danzo apretó los palillos.

—Creemos que ha sido por temas de linaje, pero no es seguro.

Aquella respuesta puso fin a la conversación. Hermione enrojeció e inició una conversación con su pareja y Percy comenzó a contar anécdotas del Ministerio. ¿Cuándo comprendería su hermano que esas historias solo le interesaban a él? El último verano no había hecho nada aparte de molestarles hablando sobre los culos de los calderos.

¿Y qué era eso de que la familia de Itachi estaba muerta? Él les había dicho que sus padres se habían tenido que quedar en Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo, no que estuvieran muertos. ¿Por qué les habría mentido? Aunque claro, a nadie le haría gracia ir contando por ahí que su familia había sido asesinada. Neville ni siquiera se atrevía a decir que sus padres estaban ingresados en San Mungo. Tal vez el señor Shimura se había equivocado o había otro adolescente que había perdido a sus padres.

—¿Leíste el libro que me pediste, Albus?

—No —contestó Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si te lo di la misma noche que llegué! Se lo dejé a la bibliotecaria.

—Se ha perdido.

—¿Perdido? ¡Es la única copia que hay!

—En realidad, una vez vi que una señora llevaba un libro parecido, pero claro, eso fue hace ya...

Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que una vez hubiera bailado una vez o dos, podría librarse de la charla interminable de Percy. El tema había variado, pero la charla seguía siendo igual de insoportable.

Al final Harry le había convencido para salir a dar una vuelta, bueno, en realidad no hacía falta que le insistiera demasiado. Todos sus amigos estaban ocupados bailando, Hermione estaba con el idiota de Krum, y él no pensaba bailar, por lo que se había quedado sin pareja.

Los elfos habían dejado los jardines bastante bonitos. Habría estado bien poder cambiar a Harry por alguna chica en ese momento. Alguna que llevara un vestido azul y el pelo castaño...

—... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor —dijo una voz muy conocida por los dos jóvenes. Más de lo necesario.

—¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —la voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo—. Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...

—Entonces, huye —dijo la voz de Snape—. Huye, yo te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

—¿Crees que ese chico podría ayudarme? —preguntó Karkarov, nervioso.

—¿Qué chico? ¿Potter? —gruñó Snape mientras doblaba una esquina. Llevaba la varita en la mano, e iba golpeando los rosales con una expresión de lo más malvada. Muchos de los rosales proferían chillidos, y de ellos surgían unas formas oscuras—. ¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Fawcett! ¡Y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Stebbins! ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros dos? —preguntó al toparse de improviso con Ron y Harry.

Karkarov, según notó Harry, pareció asustado de verlos allí. Se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la perilla y empezó a ensortijarse el pelo con un dedo.

—Estamos paseando —contestó Ron lacónicamente—. No va contra las normas, ¿o sí?

—¡Seguid paseando, entonces!—ordenó Snape, y los rozó al pasar con su larga capa negra. Karkarov lo siguió apresuradamente.

Harry y Ron se quedaron donde estaban, esperando a que los dos profesores se hubieran alejado a cierta distancia antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué crees que Karkarov querría tu ayuda, Harry?

—No lo sé.

* * *

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —aseguró uno de los hombres, cargando el peso sobre la lápida.

Su acompañante clavó la pala en la tierra por quinta vez.

—Las quejas al Hokage, ¿recuerdas? Yo no puedo hacer nada.

—Es sólo... ¿no te parece extraño eso de querer hacerles una autopsia a estas alturas? Es que por favor, casi ha pasado más de un año, no creo que así puedan descubrir nada. Y además, ¿qué quieren saber? ¿Si murieron por un jutsu o por una katana? Lo importante es que saben quién fue el culpable y no lo han conseguido atrapar.

El hombre con más años a la espalda siguió cavando. Se secó el sudor de la frente. Siguió cavando. Miró al joven chunin sentado junto a la lápida. Siguió cavando.

—¿Qué tal está el del sharingan?

—¿El del sharingan? —preguntó, confundido, mientras su compañero seguía trabajando—. ¿Muerto?

Se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido del metal contra la madera.

—Ayúdame a sacar a este pobre hombre, ¿quieres?

El shinobi saltó el metro y medio que lo separaba del ataúd y agarró uno de los dos extremos, ayudando al enterrador a sacar la enorme caja.

—¿Te referías a Kakashi? ¿Cómo sabes que está ingresado?

—Estaba, joven, estaba —le corrigió, sacudiéndose las manos—. Acompañé a mi esposa a ver a mi suegra al hospital y un shinobi con el pelo blanco estaba dando un espectáculo en la entrada. Al parecer no quería que le dieran el alta porque le había tocado una enfermera muy guapa —terminó, sonriendo.

—Solo podía ser él. ¿Vamos por la siguiente?

—Un momento —dijo el anciano, sacando un paquete de pegatinas de un bolsillo—. Se supone que tenemos que indicar de que quién es cada ataúd. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—Supongo que no me importa —respondió—. ¿Qué tengo que poner en esta?

—Uchiha Inabi. Y pensar que lo conocí cuando era más joven...

—¿Y eso?

—Antes era un shinobi —explicó—. Fui su sensei antes de que ingresara en la policía.

—¿Usted era un jonin? —dijo el joven, incrédulo.

Tanaka sonrió mientras empezaba a cavar nuevamente. ¡Esa juventud!

—¿Y cómo era Inabi?¿Te caía bien? La verdad es que nunca llegué a hablar con ningún Uchiha.

—Era el genin más cabezota, más serio y más insoportable que tuve en todos mis años de jonin —contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por la comisura de los labios—. Pero al final siempre se les coge cariño.

El chunin podía sentir como había ido enrojeciendo a medida que el otro hablaba. Esperaba que no se diese cuenta.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común de Gryffindor después de hablar con Cedric, se encontró de golpe con Ron y Hermione envueltos en una discusión. Estaban a tres metros el uno del otro, Hermione aferrándose al respaldo de un sillón. Los dos estaban rojos como tomates.

—Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —gritaba Hermione. Hacia ya un rato que el pelo se le había desprendido del elegante moño que había llevado al principio de la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —le respondió Ron—, ¿y cuál es?

—¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y salía como un rayo por la puerta de la sala común.

Cuando hubo puesto los dos pies fuera de la torre y el retrato de la señora Gorda se cerró a sus espaldas, se arrepintió de haber salido. ¡Debería de haber cogido la escalera y correr a tumbarse en su cama con las cortinas cerradas! Esa noche habían ampliado un par de horas el toque de queda, por lo que le quedaba aproximadamente una hora y media antes de que algún profesor o uno de los prefectos pudieran regañarle y quitarle puntos a su Casa. Pensó por un momento en entrar, pero sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Un poco más tranquila empezó a sacarse las orquillas del pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor. Se sentó en el primer escalón y decidió esperar un poco antes de volver a la torre. Todavía había unas cuantas parejas dando vueltas por allí.

Hermione sintió una punzada dentro de ella al pensar en Ron. ¿Si tanto le molestaba que fuera con otro por qué no se lo había pedido él primero? ¿O acaso pensaba que nunca nadie sería capaz de pedírselo?

Tras un cuarto de hora allí sentada empezó a desconcharse la pintura de las uñas. A la media hora todo el mundo se había largado o bien a sus habitaciones o a dar una vuelta por los jardines aprovechando los cuarenta y cinco minutos que les quedaban. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después la profesora McGonagall pasó por su lado para subir las escaleras y le dijo que no se estuviera demasiado rato allí. Cinco minutos más tarde miró hacia arriba. Desde el suelo la escalinata parecía más grande que de costumbre. Le entraron ganas de llorar, pero no llegó a soltar una lágrima. Se quitó los tacones y apoyó la cara en las palmas de las manos.

Ron era idiota.

A los diez minutos le pareció escuchar un ruido amortiguado viniendo de la escalera a su izquierda, la que bajaba hasta las mazmorras. Se puso de pie para echar un vistazo, pero al no ver nada se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

Debería ir yéndose ya.

Otra vez el ruido amortiguado. ¿Eran pasos? Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a Itachi inclinado hacia delante, mirándole fijamente. No llevaba la túnica de la gala ni el uniforme del colegio. Era algo parecido al uniforme que llevaba un amigo que tenía en el colegio y que iba a un dojo de artes marciales a hacer ninjutsu. Le faltaba la máscara.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo, con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba a su lado, un escalón más arriba—. Te veo triste.

—No, no me pasa nada —respondió, pasándose distraídamente una mano sobre el ojo derecho.

Hermione recordó que llevaba maquillaje cuando el chico desvió la vista hacia el ojo que acababa de restregarse. Seguro que ahora parecía un mapache. Uno tuerto.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

La chica asintió, aunque se arrepintió cuando vio que Itachi se ponía en pie. Le cogió de la muñeca y tiró para que se volviera a sentar. Itachi le miró confundido.

—Es el idota de Ron —confesó. Tenía la impresión de había vuelto a sonrojarse. Solo un poquito. Esperaba que Itachi le dijera algo, pero se limitó a seguir mirándola—. Durante el baile se ha enfadado conmigo y me ha acusado de confraternizar con el enemigo por ir de pareja con Viktor y cuando ha vuelto a la sala común ha empezado a gritarme y entonces yo he empezado a gritarle también y... y...

Notaba que empezaban a picarle los ojos. No quería quedar mal delante de Itachi.

—Yo creo que le gustas —dijo el chico, pillándole por sorpresa.

Fue como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. En pleno invierno. En medio de un glaciar.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que...

—¡Pero eso es imposible! —protestó Hermione— ¡Él es solo mi amigo!

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo te digo lo que pienso. Le gustas, te conoce de hace más tiempo que Krum y le ha molestado verte con él y que encima te lo pasabas bien.

Le miró a los ojos un rato más.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la mente la mente más o menos en blanco, como una televisión con interferencias.

Itachi se levantó y se sacudió distraídamente los pantalones.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

La chica negó.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó, cuando el chico iba a empujar la puerta de la entrada para salir—. Siento mucho lo de tu familia.

Itachi se volvió, extrañado, antes de poner un pie en el exterior.


	14. La primicia de Rita Skeeter

_¡Hola! Tenía pensado subir el capítulo este domingo, pero no me he podido aguantar las ganas de subirlo xD. ¡Pregunta! Suponiendo que cuando termine el fic me de por continuarlo en el quinto año de Hogwarts, ¿os gustaría leerlo?_

_Como siempre espero que os guste el capítulo y para cualquier cosa podéis dejarme un comentario._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: LA PRIMICIA DE RITA SKEETER**

Itachi hizo el camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid junto a sus compañeros de Casa. Seguían odiándolo por traicionarlos a cambio de la _sangre sucia, el traidor a la sangre y Potter-cara-rajada_, pero habían aprendido a dejarlo tranquilo al darse cuenta de que le importaba muy poco lo que hicieran o dijeran.

Cuando llegaron guardaron silencio más rápido de lo normal, extrañados y contentos a partes iguales de que no fuera el guardabosques el que estaba esperándolos sentado en las escaleras del porche. En su lugar se encontraba una anciana de pelo gris muy corto y barbilla prominente.

—Daos prisa —les gritó al verlos acercarse a través de la nieve—, vamos, ya hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Harry, a unos metros por delante de ellos—. ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

—Soy la profesora Grubbly-Plank —dijo con entusiasmo—, la sustituta temporal de vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Dónde está Hagrid? —repitió Harry.

—Está indispuesto —respondió lacónicamente la mujer. Inmediatamente después Draco se echó a reír.

—Por aquí, por favor —les dijo ésta, y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el potrero en que tiritaban los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, apresurándose para poder alcanzar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

—No te importa —respondió ella, como si pensara que él trataba de molestar.

—Sí me importa —replicó Harry acalorado—. ¿Qué le pasa?

Pero la profesora no le hizo caso. Condujo a los alumnos hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy bello. La mayoría de las chicas soltaron exclamaciones y empezaron a susurrar entre ellas.

El unicornio era de un blanco tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecía gris. Piafaba nervioso con sus cascos dorados, alzando la cabeza rematada en un largo cuerno.

—¡Los chicos que se echen atrás!—exclamó con voz potente la profesora Grubbly-Plank, apartándolos con un brazo que le pegó a Harry en el pecho—. Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las chicas pasen delante y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos, despacio...

Ella y las chicas se acercaron poco a poco al unicornio, dejando a los chicos junto a la valla del potrero, observando.

En cuanto la profesora se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos, Harry se dirigió a Ron.

—¿Qué crees que le pasa? ¿No habrá sido un escreg...?

—No, nadie lo ha atacado, Potter, si es lo que piensas —intervino Malfoy con voz suave—. No: lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza que vean su fea carota.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una página de periódico.

—Aquí tienes —dijo—. No sabes cómo lamento tener que enseñártelo, Potter.

Sonreía de satisfacción mientras Harry cogía la página, la desplegaba y la leía. Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville miraban por encima de su hombro. Itachi se quedó a menos de un metro, no le hacía falta leerlo. Draco lo había leído muy feliz esa misma mañana, subido a una silla en la sala común de Slytherin. Con cada día que pasaba los chicos de Gryffindor le caían un poco mejor y tenía más ganas de darle un buen golpe a Draco. Cuando Harry terminó de leer alzó los ojos del periódico y miró a Ron.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado? —susurró éste.

Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «todos odiamos a Hagrid»? —le espetó a Malfoy—. ¿Qué son todas estas mentiras acerca de que a ése —y señaló a Crabbe— le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo? ¡Ni siquiera tienen dientes!

Crabbe se reía por lo bajo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Se volvió a poner serio cuando vio la mirada de Itachi. Todavía sentía que de vez en cuando le dolía el brazo por todos y cada uno de los sitios que el japonés se lo había fracturado.

—Bien, creo que esto debería poner fin a la carrera docente de ese zoquete —declaró Malfoy con ojos brillantes, que no se había dado cuenta de Crabbe estaba retrocediendo—. Un semigigante... ¡Y pensar que yo suponía que se había tragado una botella de crece huesos cuando era joven! A los padres esto no les va a hacer ninguna gracia: ahora todos tendrán miedo de que se coma a sus hijos.

Ron gritó algo e hizo amago de ir a lanzarse sobre Malfoy. Itachi lo retuvo a tiempo.

—¡Mald...!

—¿Estáis atendiendo, por ahí? —la voz de la profesora Grubbly-Plank llegó hasta ellos; las chicas se arracimaban en torno al unicornio, acariciándolo.

Itachi notó que a Harry le temblaban las manos mientras sujetaba el periódico y se volvía hacia el unicornio.

Suspiró mientras soltaba el hombro del pelirrojo. ¿Algún día sería capaz de aprender lo que era el autocontrol?

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor Ron seguía frotándose el hombro. Itachi era más bajo y mucho más delgado que él, ¿de dónde sacaba toda esa fuerza?

Itachi se despidió de ellos para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Vio que Goyle estaba en la otra punta recogiendo un plato de algo y aprovechó para sentarse entre Crabbe y Draco. Ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado alegre de tenerlo allí, justo al contrario del principio de curso. Dejó la mochila junto a la capa a su espalda. Entre la multitud de gente, las chimeneas y las velas del techo aquel era el único lugar del colegio en que podía hacer calor en esas fechas.

Se arremangó, dejando ver los dos centímetros inferiores del tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo y empezó a llenarse el plato.

Cuando Goyle volvió se sentó junto a Crabbe, causando que tuvieran que apretarse un poco más en el banco.

Se notaba a distancia que Crabbe no estaba muy contento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco de mal humor, golpeándole con el mango del tenedor en la fina línea negra que comenzaba unos centímetros sobre el codo.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado Rita Skeeter de que el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas es un semigigante? —dijo Itachi de vuelta, envolviendo el tenedor en unos cuantos espaguetis.

—Se lo hemos dicho nosotros, ¿qué es eso? —insistió, volviendo a golpearle el brazo con el tenedor, esta vez con el otro extremo.

—¿Y lo habéis hecho porque...?

—Porque Hagrid no nos gusta como profesor y los padres tienen derecho a saber quién cuida de sus hijos —contestó Pansy, sentada enfrente de Goyle—. ¿Por qué no contestas a Draco de una vez?

—Es un tatuaje —respondió tranquilamente—. No creo que sea tan difícil de adivinar, mucho menos para unos sangre limpia como vosotros.

Draco se puso rojo y volvió a su comida. Algún día Itachi le pagaría todas esas humillaciones que les hacía.

* * *

Pasaron los días con Hagrid desaparecido y Draco seguía riéndose y regodeándose de gusto cada vez que Harry andaba cerca, especialmente cuando había algún profesor cerca, para que este no pudiera tomar represalias. Goyle y el resto de sus amigos le reían las bromas mientras que Crabbe se mantenía callado cada vez más seguido.

El sábado Itachi acompañó a los tres amigos y atravesaron el campo frío y húmedo en dirección a la verja. Al pasar junto al lago vieron el barco de Durmstrang anclado en el centro. En la borda se encontraba Krum en bañador, quien estiró los brazos y se tiró de púa al agua.

Harry miró las ondas que había creado a unos metros del barco, sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

—¡Está loco! ¡Es enero, debe de estar helado!

Mejor que no les contara que él llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde que llegó, pero no precisamente desde el barco.

—Hace mucho más frío en el lugar del que viene —comentó Hermione—. Supongo que para él está tibia.

—Sí, pero además está el calamar gigante —señaló Ron. No parecía preocupado, más bien esperanzado.

Hermione notó el tono de su voz, y le puso mala cara.

—Es realmente majo, ¿sabéis? —dijo ella—. No es lo que uno podría pensar de alguien de Durmstrang. Me ha dicho que esto le gusta mucho más.

Itachi conversaba tranquilamente con Hermione mientras paseaban por la calle principal de Hogsmade. Ron y Harry andaban junto a ellos, atentos por si veían a Hagrid por algún lado.

Hermione se quejaba de Harry, quién todavía no había encontrado la respuesta al enigma del huevo. Itachi pensó en decirle que él sí sabía de que trataba la tercera prueba y que Krum también y por eso se dedicaba a darse chapuzones en pleno enero, con el agua a varios grados bajo cero. Luego recordó que ya lo había hecho con la primera y que sería demasiado sospechoso repetirlo, sobre todo ahora que no podía poner a Draco y su padre como excusa a su exceso de información.

Harry propuso visitar Las Tres Escobas después de asegurarse de que Hagrid no estaba en ninguna tienda. Itachi le refrescó la memoria: tenían el paso al local prohibido. En ese justo momento empezó a arrepentirse de no haberse quedado en Hogwarts escuchando los horribles gemidos de ese trasto dorado.

Se pararon frente a la puerta, discutiendo a donde ir a continuación. Un rato más tarde Rita Skeeter pasó por su lado acompañada de su fotógrafo. Hablaba emocionada sobre Ludo Bagman y los duendes que iban siguiéndole. Antes de que pudieran entrar en Las Tres Escobas Harry se les acercó y les cortó en seco.

—¿Qué, tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más? —preguntó Harry en voz muy alta, causando que varios transeúntes se detuvieran a escuchar.

Rita se giró y al ver quien hablaba abrió mucho los ojos, escudados tras las gafas con incrustaciones.

—¡Harry!—dijo sonriendo—. ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no entras y te sientas con nos...?

—No me acercaría a usted ni con una escoba de diez metros —contestó Harry, furioso—. ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Hagrid? ¿Y qué más da que sea un semigigante? ¡Él no tiene nada de malo!

Un corrillo de gente se había formado alrededor de ellos y los clientes de Las Tres Escobas se asomaron por la puerta y las ventanas a cotillear.

La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, sacó la pluma a vuelapluma y le preguntó:

—¿Me concederías una entrevista para hablarme del Hagrid que tú conoces?, ¿el hombre que hay detrás de los músculos?, ¿sobre vuestra inaudita amistad y las razones que hay para ella? ¿Crees que puede ser para ti algo así como un sustituto del padre?

Hermione apartó a Itachi, que estaba delante de ella y se colocó frente a la periodista.

—¡Es usted una mujer horrible!—le dijo con los dientes apretados y los brazos en jarras—. No le importa nada con tal de conseguir su historia, ¿verdad? Cualquiera valdrá, ¿eh? Hasta Ludo Bagman...

—¿Por qué no das media vuelta y vuelves a esconderte detrás de tu nuevo novio? —contestó fríamente Rita Skeeter, arrojándole a Hermione una dura mirada—. Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta... y casi les iría bien —añadió, observando el pelo de Hermione.

—Vámonos —dijo Hermione, con la cara roja por la ira y agarrando por el brazo a Ron y a Itachi.

Itachi se desprendió de la mano de Hermione y miró atrás. El grupo de gente se estaba dispersando y la pluma de Rita se deslizaba sobre un trozo de pergamino.

—Ahora la tomará contigo, Hermione —dijo Ron con voz baja y preocupada mientras subían la calle, deshaciendo el camino por el que habían llegado.

—¡Que lo intente!—replicó Hermione con voz chillona. Temblaba de rabia—. ¡Ya verá!¿Conque soy una estúpida? Pagará por esto. Primero Harry, después Itachi y ahora Hagrid...

—No hay que hacer enfadar a Rita Skeeter —añadió Ron nervioso—. Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Te buscará algo para ponerte en evidencia...

—¡Mis padres no leen El Profeta, así que no me va a meter miedo! —contestó Hermione—. ¡Y Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza!¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano!¡Vamos!

Hermione echó a correr y no paró hasta que llegó a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, con Harry y Ron resoplando por esfuerzo. A Itachi le encantó la carrera, hacía mucho que no corría por la nieve, en Konoha no solía nevar de esa forma.

Las cortinas seguían corridas, y al acercarse oyeron los ladridos de Fang.

Los dos mejores amigos de la chica se inclinaron hacia delante, apoyando las manos sobre los muslos y respirando copiosamente mientras esta llamaba a la puerta gritando cada vez alto. Se detuvo de inmediato al encontrarse de frente con el director del colegio.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el director en tono agradable, sonriéndoles.

—Que... que... queríamos ver a Hagrid —dijo Hermione con timidez.

—Sí, lo suponía—repuso Dumbledore con ojos risueños—. ¿Por qué no entráis?

—Ah... eh... bien —aceptó Hermione, avergonzada.

Desde el primer segundo en que Itachi puso un pie en la cabaña, Fang se agazapó y comenzó a gruñirle, con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza.

Hagrid estaba sentado a la mesa y parecía hallarse en un estado deplorable.

—Hola, Hagrid —saludó Harry.

Hagrid levantó la vista.

—... la —respondió, con la voz muy tomada.

—Creo que nos hará falta más té —dijo Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sacó la varita e hizo una floritura con ella, y en medio del aire apareció, dando vueltas, una bandeja con el servicio de té y un plato de bizcochos. Dumbledore la hizo posarse sobre la mesa, y todos se sentaron. Hubo una breve pausa, y luego el director dijo:

—¿Has oído por casualidad lo que gritaba la señorita Granger, Hagrid? Parece ser que estos cuatro chicos aún quieren ser amigos tuyos, a juzgar por la forma en que intentaban echar la puerta abajo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamó Harry mirando a Hagrid—. Te tiene que importar un bledo lo que esa vaca... Perdón, profesor —añadió apresuradamente, mirando a Dumbledore.

—Me he vuelto sordo por un momento y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que has dicho —dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los pulgares y mirando al techo.

—Eh... bien —dijo Harry mansamente—. Sólo quería decir... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar, Hagrid, que a nosotros podía importarnos lo que esa... mujer escribió de ti?

Dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos color azabache de Hagrid y cayeron lentamente sobre la barba enmarañada.

—Aquí tienes la prueba de lo que te he estado diciendo, Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar al techo—. Ya te he mostrado las innumerables cartas de padres que te recuerdan de cuando estudiaron aquí, diciéndome en términos muy claros que, si yo te despidiera, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto.

—No todos —repuso Hagrid con voz ronca—. No todos los padres quieren que me quede.

—Realmente, Hagrid, si lo que buscas es la aprobación de todo el mundo, me temo que te quedarás en esta cabaña durante mucho tiempo —replicó Dumbledore, mirando severamente por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna—. Mi propio hermano, Aberforth, fue perseguido por practicar encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra. Salió todo en los periódicos, pero ¿crees que Aberforth se escondió? ¡No lo hizo!¡Siguió con lo suyo, como de costumbre, con la cabeza bien alta! La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que sepa leer, así que tal vez no fuera cuestión de valentía...

—Vuelve a las clases, Hagrid —pidió Hermione en voz baja—. Vuelve, por favor: te echamos de menos.

Después de un rato de suplicas por parte de Hermione, Hagrid aceptó volver a las clases y Dumbledore se despidió. Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando al enorme perro como para prestas atención a la conversación y las lágrimas del guardabosques.

¿Por qué en ese sitio todos los animales parecían odiarle? En Konoha su familia había tenido tres gatos, uno de sus compañeros de equipos en ANBU fue un Inuzuka y además estaban Hugin y Mugin. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con los animales y allí estaba aquel perro, tenso de rabia y enseñándole los dientes.

—¿Muerde? —preguntó distraídamente, interrumpiendo sin querer el emotivo discurso de Hagrid sobre lo bueno que era Dumbledore.

—¿Quién? —dijo Hagrid, confundido.

Itachi señaló al perro, que seguía gruñendo.

—¿Fang? ¡Si es como un cachorrillo, no haría daño a una mosca! —respondió, agachándose para acariciarle.

Sin embargo, antes de pudiera llegar a tocarle, el perro se enderezó y lanzó hacia delante, tirando a Itachi de la silla. El shinobi apoyó el pie contra la barriga de Fang, alejándole todo lo que podía y le cerró la mandíbula con la mano derecha antes de que pudiera arrancarle un trozo de oreja.

Hagrid se apresuró a quitarle al animal de encima, agarrándolo por el collar.

—¿Estás bien? —gritó, haciéndose escuchar sobre los ladridos del perro.

Itachi se puso lentamente de pie, rechazando la mano que le tendía Ron.

—Sí, sí, no me ha hecho nada.

—Creo que sería mejor que os vayáis, nos vemos en clase —dijo Hagrid, sujetando a Fang con cara preocupada. ¿Debería contarle lo sucedido a Dumbledore?


	15. La segunda prueba

_N/A: ¡Buenos días, tardes o lo que sea! Espero que os guste el capítulo y bla, bla, bla..._

_En respuesta a Shiro, los animales del __mundo mágico __odian (por llamarlo de alguna manera) a Itachi porque notan que él no es como el resto (es decir, un mago, un muggle o cualquier cosa del mundo de Harry Potter) y Fang se lanzó a por él porque pensaba que era una amenaza para su dueño. Lo de los escregutos (si a esto se le puede llamar animal...), más bien fue que Hagrid tuvo la impresión de que se llevaban bien y se lo encasquetó._

* * *

_De nuevo solos tu y yo, un lago y una canción._

_Mago de Oz, El lago_

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA**

Miró al techo mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se aburría tanto en un solo día: las clases del colegio habían dejado de llamarle la atención como lo hacían el primer día, ya no se sorprendía cuando la profesora McGonagall transformaba objetos o cuando el profesor Flitwick los rompía y reparaba con una facilidad sumamente ridícula; no tenía nada importante que hacer hasta las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando tendría que cumplir la segunda parte de su misión. Misión que, por cierto, se estaba replanteando seriamente. Tal vez sí que tenía algo importante que hacer, la segunda prueba sería al día siguiente. Era sumamente maravillosa la manera en que la gente del Ministerio y los jueces intentaban mantener con vida a los campeones. Porque la mejor manera de que un niño de catorce años sobreviva es enfrentarlo a un dragón o hacerlo bucear en un lago infectado de quién sabe qué, sí señor. Seguramente él no era nadie para hablar de esto, pero había una diferencia: él había sido entrenado, esos cuatro magos no.

Dejando caer la silla se llevó la mano a la cintura y reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca de dolor. Fang le había dejado como recuerdo dos bonitos moratones, el segundo en la espalda, donde se golpeó al caer al suelo.

Miró a su la derecha, a Ron. Observaba el libro que tenía enfrente sin llegar a enfocarlo, él también se estaba aburriendo de buscar una manera de mantenerse bajo el agua. Él mismo conocía algunas, pero dudaba que un mago pudiera realizar ninguna. Deslizó el libro hacia el montoncito donde llevaban la tarde acumulando los libros que ya habían revisado. Era bastante pequeño si se comparaba con los que todavía quedaban.

Cogió el siguiente sin entretenerse en mirar el título. Primera página, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada... Descartado. Siguiente libro, nada. Siguiente. Fuera. Hechizos para todo, tampoco. Donde hay una varita hay una solución, eliminado. Hacer el inventario de la sala de armamento de los cuarteles todos los lunes era más divertido.

La señora Pince hizo un sonido extraño, como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ya estaba intentando echarlos? ¿Se había acabado ya la hora de prorroga que les había dado? Harry se acercó al mostrador y le suplicó que les dejara un rato más. Solo una media hora. La señora Pince negó. Tenía que cerrar ya. Harry volvió a la mesa y entre los cuatro cogieron todos los libros que podían cargar. Itachi los acompañó hasta la entrada a la sala común para llevarles unos cuantos más antes de irse a su habitación. Esperaba que encontraran el encantamiento que le hacia falta.

* * *

Itachi se pasó la varita de una mano a otra desde la parte inferior de las gradas, apoyado contra una de las barras de acero que sostenía la estructura, donde nadie podría verlo. O casi nadie. Danzo lo había visto. Volvía a estar sentado en la mesa del jurado, junto al Ministro. Le había quedado claro que el líder de Raíz intentaba que lo atraparan, pondría la mano en el fuego sin temor a equivocarse que había sido él quien había controlado al colacuerno. Pues muy bien, hoy el Misterioso Enmascarado no pensaba dar la nota. No permitiría que al día siguiente esa insufrible reportera publicara alguna tontería en la que él se viera involucrado.

Ludovic Bagman dio la señal y tres de los campeones se lanzaron al agua. Fleur fue la primera en sumergirse completamente, le siguieron Cedric y Krum. Harry, como no, fue el que más tardó. Se quitó los zapatos con torpeza y tiró los calcetines sin molestarse en mirar donde caían. Sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Estuvo un rato quieto en la orilla, temblando con el agua hasta las rodillas. El público empezó a susurrar entre sí hasta acabar riendo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?

No la cagues, por favor, no me hagas dar el cante otra vez, pensó.

Su pequeña súplica debió de dar resultado, porque Harry comenzó a convulsionar. Se estaba volviendo verde, la piel del cuello se le rompió, formando un par de agallas, le salieron membranas entre los dedos de las manos y se le alargaron las manos. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía algún tipo de monstruo submarino. Uno con capa y túnica.

Una vez perdió de vista al chico se apresuró a acercarse a la orilla rodeando las tribunas. Los campeones tenían una hora para realizar la prueba, si por algún motivo Harry no conseguía salir él tendría que ir a buscarlo. A los cuarenta minutos activaría el sharingan para comprobar si Harry estaba en problemas. En esos momentos, observando el agua enturbiada del centro del lago, sentía un pequeño pinchazo de envidia al pensar en el byakugan. Aunque el sharingan fuera mucho más práctico en términos generales, había ocasiones en que sería muy cómodo poder observar todo a tu alrededor sin traba alguna.

Se sentó en el suelo, esperando, molesto. Tener al asesino de su primo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada era peor de lo que pensaba. Bueno, técnicamente fue él mismo quien lo hizo, ayudándole a poner fin a su vida, pero si no hubiera sido por aquel hombre Shisui seguiría con él, con sus tonterías habituales, sacando de quicio a su padre y picando a Sasuke. Su familia no habría tenido que salir de Konoha, porque Danzo no habría convencido a los demás consejeros y al Hokage de que ellos habían sido los causantes del ataque del Nueve Colas, no los habrían echado a los límites de la aldea, por lo que los miembros del clan no se habrían enfadado, por lo que él no habría tenido que ser un doble espía. Podría haberle prestado más atención a su hermano pequeño, haber pasado más tiempo con su novia, que ya no estaba, habría tenido tiempo de ayudar a su madre todas las veces que ella se lo pedía. Además, la Hermandad no estaría rabiando por el insulto cometido contra el clan que la dirigía.

Podía notar como el anciano fijaba la vista en él de vez en cuando, aún sin tener que darse la vuelta para mirar. El Ministro hablaba a ratos con Dumbledore y con Danzo. A saber que ideas le estaría metiendo en la cabeza al director del colegio. El Ministro ya era un caso perdido, se dio cuenta cuando Hugin le estuvo molestando en las tribunas de los Mundiales y el director ya le miraba antes con recelo. Seguramente Fudge podría haber dado la orden de busca y captura desde la primera vez que habló con Danzo. ¿A qué estaban esperando? ¿A demostrar que no era igual? ¿Qué si no le encarcelaban o mataban —a saber que le pasaba a Danzo por la cabeza— se convertiría en el siguiente Voldemort? Tal vez si le encarcelaban le pondrían más fácil el trabajo de soltar a los mortífagos que permanecían en Azkaban. Desde luego le ahorrarían el trabajo de ir hasta allí y salir del colegio.

La voz de Ludo resonó por los bordes del lago:

—¡Treinta minutos!

Sonaron algunos quejidos de protesta entre los alumnos. Desde luego la primera prueba había sido mucho más entretenida.

Cinco minutos y Fleur Delacour salió del agua enturbiada, tosiendo y con aspecto de querer echarse a llorar. Volvía sola, apretando con fuerza la varita con la mano izquierda y un corte en la mejilla. Madame Máxime y la enfermera del colegio fueron corriendo a recibirla.

La directora de Beauxbatons discutía con Fleur en francés, mientras la otra bruja intentaba colocar una manta sobre los hombros de la chica. De repente el tono de Madame Máxime cambió y se volvió más maternal. Itachi apartó la vista y centró de nuevo toda su atención el lago. Se le hacia extraño no entender a la gente. Dentro del País del Fuego se hablaban diferentes dialectos, pero una sola lengua. Lo mismo pasaba en el resto de países. Allí parecían tener diferentes idiomas según los países e incluso para las distintas razas y criaturas. Duendizonga, ¿qué narices era eso?

—¡Cincuenta minutos!

¿Dónde estaba Harry? Con el sharingan lo único que podía distinguir era un montón de luces resplandecientes en el fondo del lago. De primeras sabía que había dos magos o brujas durmiendo, por la poca señal de actividad que daba su magia. Rodeados por otro mago —apostaría su brazo bueno a que aquel era Harry— y un grupo de puntos verdes. Algo más lejos cuatro magos subían a la superficie, dos de ellos dormidos.

El primero en emerger a la superficie fue Cedric, cargando a Cho Chang, que abrió los ojos un tanto desubicada. Dumbledore rodeó la mesa del tribunal y le tendió una mano a Cho y a Cedric para ayudarlos a salir de la orilla, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a Cedric en la espalda en señal de felicitación.

Escasos minutos después salió Viktor Krum junto a Hermione. Pero Harry seguía sin aparecer. Justo cuando Itachi se puso de pie, pensando seriamente en lanzarse al agua, la cabeza de Harry apareció, de vuelta a su estado original, con la cabeza de Ron bajo un brazo y una chica rubia en el otro. Les acompañaba un grupo de tritones que gritaban entusiasmados.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Dumbledore para hablar con él. Aquella era la lengua más chirriante que había escuchado nunca.

Itachi pensó en acercarse el también a felicitar a Harry, igual que estaban haciendo Hermione y algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que habían bajado de las gradas, pero sería demasiado sospechoso que apareciera de debajo de las gradas.

Se apoyó contra la barra de metal situada a su lado, esperando a que terminaran de dar los resultados. Lo felicitaría más tarde.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde se encontraba solo al pie de las escaleras que bajaban hasta las mazmorras. Había quedado con Hermione que a partir de ese día les esperaría allí antes de ir a la clase de pociones. Tampoco era que le importase, no tenía nada que hablar con los de su Casa, y la distancia era tan corta que podía escuchar las conversaciones aunque susurrasen.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron después del resto de los Gryffindors, algo más felices que de costumbre. Iba a preguntar el motivo cuando recordó que realmente no eran sus amigos y no debería importarle. Felicitó a Harry por la prueba. El día anterior no le había visto. Llegó a la altura de la clase de pociones escuchando los alardeos de Ron, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Goyle se había situado frente a la puerta del aula, junto al grupito de niñas de Slytherin, que se reían sin parar. Draco y Crabbe estaban a un metro y poco, como si no quisieran tener nada que ver con lo que fuera que tramaba Pansy.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, Draco se acercó a Itachi, con la cabeza gacha y pareciendo avergonzado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo:

—Ha llegado esta mañana —dijo, tendiéndole un sobre abierto—, es de mi padre. Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver —añadió, señalándose a él mismo y a Crabbe, antes de volver a su sitio.

Itachi miró a Pansy, pestañeando un par de veces. Llevaba una revista.

—¡A lo mejor encuentras aquí algo de tu interés, Granger!—dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Hermione, que la cogió algo sobresaltada.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y Snape les hizo señas de que entraran. Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra e Itachi volvió a quedarse solo. En cuanto Snape volvió la espalda para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione se apresuró a hojear la revista bajo el pupitre. Al fin, en las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Harry y Ron se inclinaron un poco para ver mejor. Una fotografía en color de

Harry encabezaba un pequeño artículo titulado «La pena secreta de Harry Potter»:

_Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas._

_La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica._

_Por si les parecía poco, hay varios rumores circulando por Hogwarts y Hogsmade que cuentan que Hermione Granger lleva tonteando desde principios de curso con un joven de cuarto de Slytherin, Itachi Uchiha. El chico, de origen japonés, ha llegado este año al colegio huyendo de los fantasmas de su familia, a la que ha perdido recientemente. Itachi se unió al grupo de amigos formado por Harry, Hermione y Ron, encontrando algo más que una amiga en Hermione Granger, esperemos que sin saber que era la novia de su nuevo mejor amigo._

_Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos._

_«Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.»_

_Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

Itachi se fijó en la cara de Hermione. No hacía falta saber leer la mente para averiguar lo que decía el artículo. Los tres empezaron a discutir en voz baja.

Volvió a centrar la vista en el caldero y los ingredientes que tenía enfrente justo dos segundos antes de que Snape le diera la espalda a la pizarra. Miraba a Harry, Ron y Hermione como un lobo medio muerto de hambre miraría a tres conejos. Se adelantó y le arrebató el periódico a Hermione.

Itachi aprovechó la bronca para sacar la carta que Draco le había entregado. Algo le decía que ese sobre no debería estar abierto.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con el más completo silencio, aunque no le sirvió de nada. Allí estaba su esposa, en medio del pasillo, con el cesto de la ropa sucia apoyado contra la cadera y gesto iracundo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre que no me quieres contar?

Tenía mejor oído que uno de los perros de los Inuzuka. Por un momento había olvidado que un día ella también había sido una kunoichi.

—No ocurre nada —dijo, sentándose en la entrada para quitarse las sandalias.

Yoshino hizo amago de querer protestar. Se calló cuando escuchó los pasos de su hijo por el salón. Entró al pasillo de puntillas, como si así su padre no fuera a esperarse que estuviera allí. Desde luego no se esperaba el golpe a la espinilla.

Sonrió para camuflar la expresión de dolor. Maldito niño. Le quitó de las manos el tablero que había utilizado como arma provisional.

—Lo siento, ahora no tengo ganas de jugar contigo.

—Tienes visita —dijo Shikamaru, rompiéndole los esquemas a su padre. Sabía que Ino estaba sentada a la mesa tomándose una taza de té. Muy derecha, como si se tratase de su madre o alguna kunoichi. Pero en ningún momento había notado a la persona sentada a su lado. Bueno, sí que lo había hecho, pero tenía que admitir que solo porque se había echado a reír. Y seguía riéndose, había salido al pasillo y estaba apuntándole con el dedo. Ino le tiraba del bolso donde llevaba los kunais, avergonzada y pidiéndolo a su padre que guardara la compostura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

—Hokage-sama quiere hablar con nosotros —explicó cuando le paró el ataque.

Tenía que ser una broma, acababa de volver de la torre del Hokage.

—¿Y Choza? ¿Él no viene? —preguntó, apartando a su hijo, que estiraba el brazo intentando recuperar el tablero. No lo volvería a ver en días. De hecho, pensaba alejar a Shikamaru de cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar en su contra. ¿Él era igual de pesado con su padre?

—Él ya está allí. Han puesto una bandeja con pastelitos en la entrada, por esto de las fiestas, ya te imaginas el resto.

Sí, podía imaginarse el resto. Seguramente la bandeja seguía allí, pero la permanencia de los pastelitos era algo dudosa.


End file.
